Contre toute attente
by Tia74
Summary: Destiny est restée au près de Sam et Dean, car elle sentait que quelque chose se prépare dans l'ombre. Elle tentera le tout pour le tout pour les sauver, ainsi qu'à les aider à récupérer l'âme de Sam, resté dans la cage, et essayée de sortir Adam de là. Découvrez ses nouvelles aventures Spolier Saison 6 et 7 Suite de Cendrillon casse les c***
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages et l'univers de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Destiny**

Contre toute attente

2 ans se sont écoulés, depuis que ma vie a changé du tout au tout, je vis dans un monde dont je n'ai presque pas de lien, j'ai choisi d'y rester pour les aider dans leur combat, bien qu'ils avaient terrassé leur plus grand ennemi, d'autre restaient dans l'ombre. 1 semaine après que Lucifer soit retourné dans sa cage entraînant avec lui Sam, Adam/Michael et Gabriel, que Dean aie arrêté la chasse pour avoir une vie normale avec Ben et Lisa et que Castiel soit retourné au Paradis pour remettre les choses en place. J'ai eu la visite de Gabriel de mon monde, me disant que je pouvais avoir le choix : soit je restais là sans contrôle de mes nouveaux pouvoir de marraine accomplit ou soit je retournais dans mon monde et continuais de m'occuper de mes protéger.

Je suis resté car je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournais pas claire. Surtout le fait que Sam n'était plus vraiment dans la cage, il en était sorti et on ne savait pas qui la sortit de là. Cependant depuis son retour il avait changé, il n'était plus le Sam sensible et attentionné d'autre fois, car son âme était toujours dans la cage avec Gabriel et les autres. Il m'arrivait de chassé avec lui, ce qui était un peu difficile car j'avais dû mal avec lui parfois il était toujours occupé à essayer de coucher avec une fille ou bien de vouloir essayer de coucher avec moi, ce dont j'ai mis les choses au claire dés qu'il a commencé à me draguer. J'ai succombé 1 ou 2 fois.

Bien que Sam ne sache pas qui la sortit de la cage, j'avais une petite idée de qui avait pu le sortir de la, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le confronté à ce sujet la. Sam n'était pas le seul a être revenue d'entre les morts, il y avait aussi son grand-père Samuel, dont je ne faisais pas du tout confiance. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle famille les Campbell très connu dans le milieu des chasseurs et eux aussi ne me faisaient pas trop confiance, mais je suis comme parvenue à devenir ami avec une de ses cousines Gwen. Dont ils laissent souvent derrière durant les chasse.

Je n'avait toujours rien dit à Dean à propos de Sam car celui-ci m 'a demandé de ne rien dire, il voulait que son frère garde cette existence avec une famille parfaite. Alors que je savais très bien que Dean ne voulait pas avoir une vie normale, mais chasser avec son frère. Dean était en apparence très heureux, mais au fond s'était tout le contraire, la perte de son frère l'avait brisé et ça lui avait pris un certain pour faire son deuil, il avait encore du mal certains jour

Je n'avais presque plus aucun contact avec lui, sauf quand je lui rendais visite, mais j'étais invisible à ses yeux. D'ailleurs je n'étais pas la seul à lui rendre visite comme ça Castiel aussi. Je l'avais surpris 2 ou 3 fois observé Dean, ce qui est assez bizarre. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait lui demander de l'aide, mais il ne voulais pas brisé le pacte que Dean avait fait avec Sam. Je l'aidais dans son combat au Paradis contre l'un des 7 archanges restant Raphaël, mais j'avais beaucoup de mal avec les anges qui ne m'acceptaient pas.

Je n'avais encore dit à personne que j'allais voir ce qui se passait dans la cage, la 1ère fois que s'était arrivé, j'avais besoin de m'évader l'esprit et j'avais commencé à faire de la méditation. Quand je m'étais trouvé devant la cage, je n'avais aucune idée ou je me trouvais. C'est quand j'avais vu Gabriel que j'avais compris. Depuis il m'arrivait de faire des aller-retour, mais c'était très risqué car mon enveloppe charnel peut être possédée par n'importe qu'elle être qui a besoin d'un corps.

C'était pour ça que j'avais décidé de faire un tatouage anti possession et un collier de protection contre toute attaque surnaturel, mais avec tout ça je n'étais pas très rassuré donc je décidais à chaque fois de m'entourer d'un cercle de fer mélanger avec du sel.

Je sentais que Castiel me cache quelque chose, je savais bien qu'on avais jamais vraiment été proche, mais je pouvais très bien voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui n'allait bien. J'avais essayé d'en parlé avec lui, mais ça n'avais rien changé, il restais totalement hermétique et totalement stoïque.

Une fois que j'eu fini de lui parlé, j'allais voir qui a bien pu m'appeler, j'apparaissais face à Sam qui me dit :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris si longtemps ?

Moi : Ben je cherchai des infos sur une chasse pourquoi ?

Sam : J'aurais besoin d'un petit coup de main

Moi : Si c'est encore une histoire de besoin personnel, tu sais très ce que j'en pense

- J'ai vraiment pas besoin d'entre ça pour le moment

Je me retournais, vit que Dean se trouvait là contre sa voiture au milieu de nul part et je lui dit :

- Oh Dean ça fait plaisir de te revoir

Dean : Et moi dont, ton look a totalement changer

Oui, j'avais un peu changé voir beaucoup, à ce moment là je portais des vêtements de garçons manquée. J'avais coupé mes cheveux court avec un bandeau dessus. Je portais un T-shirt noir assez court ou l'on peut entrevoir un peu mon nombril et avec un pantalon militaire assortit avec les bottes. Dans les yeux j'avais un peu de crayons. Je lui dit :

- Je vois que tu es retourné dans le métier

Dean : Non , c'est juste pour donné un coup de main à Sam avec le bébé

Moi : Le quoi !?

Sam : regard dans ma voiture

Je m'avançais vers sa voiture, vis dans le siège arrière un bébé dans un siège bébé. Un peu surprise je dis :

- Tu fais dans le kidnapping maintenant

Sam : Toute sa famille a été massacrée, c'est le seul survivant

Moi : C'est ça ton coup de main, tu veux que je m'occupe du bébé pendant que vous retrouviez le monstre qui les a massacré

Dean : Non pas vraiment, j'aurai besoin que tu veilles sur Lisa et Ben pendant ce temps là

Moi : Bein je préfère ça à surveiller le bébé

Sam : T'es une fée tu es censé savoir ça non

Moi : Non pas vraiment je ne faisait que protégé mes filleules et exaucé tout leur souhait

Dean : OK peu importe, on ferrai bien d'y aller

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, on s'y rendit, une fois arrivé là bas, Dean me présenta à Lisa et à Ben, ce qui ne plus pas du tout à Lisa. Elle n'avais pas besoin de le dire car j'avais ressenti avec mon pouvoir empathique qui c'était un peu plus développé depuis que je suis dans ce monde. J'arrivais quand même à le contrôle, c'était également à cause du fait que je suis une fée accomplit.

Ben proposa de faire un tour dans la maison, pendant que Dean et Lisa mettaient les choses au claire. Pendant le tour Ben me dit :

- Comment t'as rencontrée Dean

Moi : i an, on a séjourné dans le même hôtel on chassait le même monstre

Ben : Tu sais si il va me laissé chassé un jour

Moi : Je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera

Ben : Pourquoi? À mon âge il pouvait déjà le faire !

Moi : Ben, Dean n'a jamais eu le choix, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile, alors que toi t'es un enfant normale et crois-moi la chasse ça te change à vie.

Il ne dit rien continuant la visite, une fois la visite terminé on retourna à la cuisine où se trouvait toujours Dean et Lisa, Dean me fit signe de le suivre et on se dirigea dehors, il me dit :

- Lisa ne veut pas être protéger, j'ai tout essayé pour l'en dissuader

Moi : Tu veux que je reste là en mode invisible

Dean : Je ne t'ai rien demandé, mais merci quand même

Moi : Tu me revaudra ça, je te tiens au courant

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de dire quoi se soit, je deviens invisible et me téléporta dans la maison, vis ce qui se passais, Lisa et Ben entrains d'être une jolie petite famille. c'était mignon, j'inspectais la maison toute seul, en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant. Une fois la nuit venu, j'avais une petite faim, j'attendais que Lisa et Ben soit totalement endormis, toujours en restant invisible je me dirigea vers la cuisine, mais au moment d'arriver dans la cuisine, mon GSM se mis sonné. J'avais complètement oublié de le mettre sur vibreur, j'espérais que personne ne se soit réveillé en répondant :

- Allô

- Alors comment ça se passe ?

Moi : Dean et moi qui croyait que tu m'appelais parce que tu pensais à moi

Dean : Désolé de brisé ton cœur

Moi : Tout va bien pour l'instant. tu sais choisir les bonnes personnes

Dean : De rien. qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sam ?

Moi : y a rien pourquoi t'es jaloux ? Alors est-ce que vous avez trouvez ce qui était après la famille du bébé ?

Dean : Non contrairement à certain je suis en couple. Oui c'est un shapeshiffter

Moi : Dean Winchester en couple jamais cru entendre ça. T'as une petite idée de pourquoi il en avait après le bébé

Dean : C'est si surprenant que ça ? Bein en fait c'est le père du bébé

Je allais lui dire quelque chose, mais la lumière du hall s'alluma et je dis vite fait à Dean que j'allais lui rappelé. Je raccrochais, observais Lisa descendre avec un fusil à pompe, je me dit qu'il avait vraiment bien trouvé cette fille. Pendant qu'elle avançait tranquillement, je ressentais son inquiétude et elle dit au bout de quelque minutes d'investigation :

- Peu importe qui que tu soit je sais que tu es là alors tu ferrai bien de sortir de ta cachette avant que je ne t'explose

Je souris, il avait vraiment bien choisi cette femme a du culot. Je me rendis visible, mais elle se mis à me tirer dessus, ce qui me fis très mal et m'envoya de l'autre coté de la pièce. Je me réveillai quelque minutes plus tard attaché à une chaise, Lisa me pointant le fusil sur le visage, elle me dit :

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas t'exploser la tête

Moi : Bein je pourrais t'en donné une bonne dizaine.

Lisa : Arrête de te foutre de moi, c'est moi qui a le fusil

Moi : Tu peux pas me tué avec ça. je suis pas là pour vous faire du mal

Lisa : J'avais bien dit à Dean que je n'avais pas besoin d'être protéger

Moi : je sais je lui ai dit ça, t'aurais pas envie de me détaché s'il te plaît

Elle hésitais un peu, car elle était un peu en colère contre Dean, mais elle savait très bien que ça n'avais rien avoir avec moi, elle me libéra, je regardais mon t-shirt un peu troué, elle le regarda aussi et me dit :

- Oh désolé pour ton T-Shirt, si tu veux je t'en passe un autre

Moi : T'inquiète pas pour ça, mais je voudrais te demander quelque chose

Je claquais des doigts, un nouveau T-shirt aussi court que le précèdent apparus, Lisa me regardait un peu surprise, mais elle me dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je peux au moins faire quelque chose après tout je t'ai tiré dessus

Moi : J'ai une faim de loup, ça te dérange si je mange un peu

Elle rit et me prépara quelque chose, elle me dit que je pouvais resté jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne, elle allait avoir une discussion avec lui. Je sentais bien qu'elle voulait savoir quelque chose, mais elle n'osait pas. Elle préféra retourner se couché, quant à moi je restai éveillé toute la nuit pour être sur que rien ne vienne entravé encore une fois le sommeil de cette belle petite famille.

J'étais debout toute la nuit, quand le lendemain matin Ben décida de faire un tour en vélo, je dis à Lisa :

- Je vais avec lui, parce que j'ai pas envie que Dean soit sur mon dos. je serai en mode invisible

Je partis sans attendre une réponse de sa part. Je le suivis un peu partout jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne, j'y répondis :

- allô

- Comment va Ben ?

Moi : Très bien, il s'amuse un peu partout

- T'en est sûr ?

Moi : Dean sérieusement, je vais pas le laissé tout seul

Dean : OK, rejoint moi à la sortit de la ville après que Ben soit rentré

Moi : OK

Je raccrochai, mais j'eus beaucoup de chance, Ben décida de retourner chez lui après une heure de promenade et d'exploration à travers tout le quartiers et une partie de la ville. Lorsque je considérai que Ben était en sécurité chez lui. Je me téléportais à la sortie de la ville devant la voiture de Dean, celui-ci se trouvais juste à coté et me dit en me voyant :

- T'as pris ton temps !

Moi : Ben est un explorateur né

Dean : Lisa m'a parlé d'hier soir, tu aurai pu au moins être discret

Moi : Je t'en pris ça fait plaisir de t'avoir aidé. C'est pas tout mais je dois y allé

Dean : Tu t'en va pas si vite, ta proposition pour chassé ensemble tient toujours

Moi : Tu rigole là, c'est pas ce que tu voulais être avec Sam

Dean : On aurait bien besoin, d'une présence comme la tienne

Moi : Ma présence hein? où se trouve Sam ?

Dean : Il est en chemin vers le camp de base des Campbell

Moi : C'est là bas qu'on se dirige alors

Sans dire un mot de plus on monta tous les 2 dans son Impala, comme d'habitude je n'étais pas vraiment loquace parce que les voitures me stresse un peu, on roula ainsi jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, je voyais qu'il avait des signes de fatigues alors je lui dit :

- Dean, tu devrais te reposé et me passé le volant

Dean : Pourquoi je ferai ? T'a eu le temps de passé ton permis pendant tout ce temps ou tu aurai pu me rendre visite

Moi : Bein non, je vois bien que tu es crevé. J'aurai pu mais je ne voulais pas te dérange. Si tu veux pas me passé ton bébé met toi sur le coté comme ça on peut se reposé

Il me regarda, mais ne me répondit pas, il se gara à un endroit dessert. Je me couchais dans la banquette arrière et fermais les yeux. J'étais occupé à dormir quand je sentis quelqu'un me réveillé, je me retournais dans mon lit et vis Dean, il me sourit. Il s'approcha de moi, il m'embrassa et se fut là que la passion commença à se faire sentir, il se mis au dessus de moi avec une fougue jamais ressentit.

Tout à coup il me dit :

- Réveille toi Destiny

J'ouvris les yeux, vis que Dean se trouvait toujours sur le siège du conducteur, retourné vers moi avec un grand sourire, il me dit :

- Alors bien dormis ?

Je me redressai et lui dit :

- Oui très bien

Dean : Je vois ça, tu sais que tu était en entrains de gémir, tu rêvais de quoi ?

Moi : De George Clooney

Dean : Il a du bien te satisfaire

Je deviens un peu rouge, mais ne dit rien. Je passais devant, il se remis à conduire après avoir fait quelque exercice parce qu'il avait un peu mal au dos. Normal il dort dans une voiture, il se remet au volant et on conduit en directions du camps des Campbell, on s'arrêta pour prendre un petit déjeuner. Il me demanda si je voulais prendre quelque chose, je fis non de la tête, il partis et revient avec un sac de nourriture d'une main et de l'autre il est au téléphone, il entra dans la voiture avec un air pas content, je lui dit :

- Alors on va où maintenant ?

Dean : En Pennsylvanie, Sam a trouvé une affaire là bas

Moi : Déjà mais ça doit faire au moins une demi journée que vous vous êtes quittés

Dean : Tu m'étonnes, ce type est accroc au travail

Moi : Sam est devenu le nouveau boss

Dean : Il est aussi devenu ton boss

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Dean: De rien

Je ne dit rien, il démarra la voiture jusqu'en Pennsylvanie, une fois arrivé il appela Sam pour lui signaler qu'il était là, Sam lui donna l'adresse du motel où il se trouvait. On y alla, Dean se changea et il me dit qu'il était inutile que je vienne avec eux. Il valait mieux que je reste ici, vu qu'il s'agissait de la morgue et que cette endroit me répugne. Il me laissa là sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, je réfléchit et je trouvais enfin quelque chose à faire.

Je me mis en position de méditation, ça m'avait pris 5 minutes pour me relaxe et 2 minutes pour que mon esprit vagabond, un peu partout pour enfin arriver à l'endroit où je voulais aller: devant la cage de Lucifer, je regardais autour de moi et vit Gabriel qui me dit :

- Tu ne sais pas à quelque point je suis heureuse de te voir.

Je le regardais, il avait l'air assez mal en point et je lui dit :

- Eh bien tu as une drôle de tête

Gabriel : Très drôle, tu as des nouvelles ?

Moi : Pas vraiment, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Castiel cache quelque chose

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Moi : Je lui ai parlé hier, vu qu'il ne sait pas très bien mentir, je pense qu'il doit être à l'origine de la sortie de Sam, enfin au moins du corps

Gabriel : Attend... va t'en, il revienne on se reparle une prochaine fois

Moi : OK, n'abandonne pas, je trouverai un moyen de vous sortir de la

Je repartis dans mon corps, à chaque que j'y retournai, il m'arrivait toujours de me sentir un peu étourdi. J'allais vers le frigo pour boire un truc afin de remettre les idées en places, après avoir pris une boisson, je m'asseyais sur le canapé pour réfléchir à comment j'allais faire pour trouver une solution pour tous les sortir de là. Je bus une gorger, ensuite j'avais reçu un coup de téléphone de Sam pour que je fasse des recherches sur un certains Christopher Birch et ainsi que sur une attaque de sauterelle, des corps liquéfié et des apparition de pustule.

Bizarrement j'avais déjà l'impression que ce genre de chose m'étais assez familière, je commençais à faire des recherches, je trouvais au bout de quelque minutes pourquoi elle me semblait familière, il s'agissait de 3 des 7 plaies qui se sont abattus sur l'Égypte. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire ici et qui aurait pu les invoqués, je continuais mes recherche sur Christopher Birch et constatais qu'il était mort après que 3 policier aient tiré sur lui car il avait une arme sur lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce que pensait son père qui croyait à un coup monté de la part des 3 policiers, Sam et Dean entrèrent à ce moment là, Dean se dirigea d'abord dans la salle de bain, le temps que j'expliquais ce que j'avais trouvé. Sam quant à lui, se mis à côté de moi et me dit tout bas :

- Alors je t'ai manqué

Moi : Non pas du tout. si on en revenais à l'affaire

Sam allait me dire quelque chose, mais Dean sorti de la salle de bain, avec des vêtement normale, il nous regarda et dit :

- Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

Moi : Non rien du tout


	2. Chapter 2

Sam ne dit rien, il se contenta juste d'aller dans la salle de bain, quant à Dean il avait un petit sourire moqueur sur le visage, je le regardais et dit :

- Quoi ?

Dean : Oh non rien, il s'en ai passé des choses durant mon absence

Moi : T'as rien raté crois moi. Bon si on retournait à nos moutons

Sam sortit quelque minutes plus, je lui laissa la place devant son pc portable, je tendis les feuilles que j'avais imprimé à Dean, j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et il dit :

- Génial. Du sang, des pustules et des sauterelle

Sam : 3 des plus populaires plaies de l'Égypte

Dean : Oui, mais ces petites bêtes sont directement sortis de sa tête. Je me rappelle pas avoir lu ça dans la Bible

Moi : Tu devrais en parlé au Égyptien de l'époque eux non plus ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Dean : C'est marrant comme avec toi les choses prennent plus de sens sachant que tu étais déjà là l'époque.

Je lui tirais la langue et il me dit :

- Oh oui c'est vraiment très mature de ta part

Sam : le mois dernier un gamin du nom de Christopher Birch a été tué d'une balle en pleine tête après une poursuit de police. Les trois policier impliqué dans l'affaire était Hatch, Gray et Colfax et tous les trois ont la même histoire dans leur rapport.

Dean (lisant le rapport) : « Le suspect est sorti du véhicule brandissant une arme à feu. Nous avons été forcé de tiré.» Bande d'enfoiré. Donc ils ont tiré sur le gamin. Et lui ont placé une arme à côté.

Sam : Peut-être que Colfax à raison. Peut-être que le Paradis a une dent contre les mauvais flics

Moi : Je pense que le Paradis à d'autre chose à faire en ce moment que de s'occuper de ce genre de cas

Dean : C'est claire, on va tout de même pas écouté un mec qui a des sauterelles au plafond. C'est ça ta théorie

Sam : Ils doivent bien se trouvé quelque chose à faire. Maintenant qu'on est post-apocalypse

Je ne répondit pas, je pensais juste qu'il ne savait pas à quel point il était loin du compte, Dean se leva de sa chaise pour prendre une bière dans le frigo et alla ensuite s'asseoir sur un des 2 lit, en ouvrant sa bière il dit :

- On devrai au moins appeler Cas

Sam : Tu déconne là !? Dean, j'ai essayé. C'est la première, la deuxième et la troisième choses que j'ai fait aussitôt que je suis revenue. Ce fils de pute ne répond pas au téléphone.

Dean : ça ne coûte rien d'essayé. Maintenant que je vais m'endormir. Je prie pour que Castiel ramène son angélique derrière ici

Sam : T'es qu'un idiot

Dean : Reste positive

Sam : Tu crois pas que je le suis déjà là

Moi : Resté positive, il a essayé de le resté pendant plus d'un mois

Dean : Je t'en prie Cas. Ne soit pas un emmerdeur. On est dans une situation de plaie ici. Est-ce que tu me reçoit ?

Sam : Comme je disait. Ce fils de pute ne répond... Il est derrière moi n'est pas

Nous dis Sam en voyant nos têtes surprises, il se retourna vers Castiel qui dit :

- Salut

Sam : Salut ?

Castiel : Oui

Sam imitant Castiel : Salut, (normal) Salut

Castiel : Je pense que c'est le terme approprié dans ce genre de situation non ?

Sam : Tout ce temps ou j'ai essayé de t'appeler, aucune réponse. Et là quand Dean le fait c'est «Salut»

Castiel : oui

Dans mon coin j'étais morte de rire par la situation, j'avais une main sur la bouche, Dean me jeta un regard pour me dire que se n'était pas drôle et qu'il fallait que je me ressaisi un peu, ce que je fit, Sam toujours aussi énervé lui dit :

- Eh quoi tu le préfère ?

Castiel : Dean et moi on partage une connexion profonde. Je ne voulais pas le dire

Moi : Une connexion profonde! oh mon dieu! j'ai tous entendu là

Dean me jeta un autre regard, mais plus sévère que l'autre, ce qui me remis à ma place et dit à Castiel :

- Ce que Sam essaie de dire c'est qu'il s'est sacrifié pour l'équipe en allant en enfer pour nous sauver. Tu t'en rappelle ? Et le voilà à nouveau, perdu sans aucune explication. Et tu n'as pas le temps de lui donné 5 minutes pour lui donné quelques réponses ?

Castiel : Si j'avais des réponses je lui en aurais donné, mais je n'en ai aucune. Sam nous ne savons pas qui t'a sortie de la cage et... pourquoi ?

Sam : Alors... ce n'était pas Dieu

Castiel : Personne ne la encore vu. Tout ça reste très mystérieux

Je restais assise sur le fauteuil à suivre la conversation en espérant qu'il ne disent pas que je suis allé au Paradis, sinon j'en entendrais parlé pendant très longtemps. Mais ce qui me gênais le plus c'était le fait qu'il était claire que Castiel mentais et que même ça Dean et Sam ne le voyait pas. A un moment Castiel se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Destiny, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de lui dire que j''étais occupé

Sam : Tu a trouvé un moyen de le contact, mais tu ne m'a rien dit !

Moi : euh désolé Sam, mais...

Dean : T'es pas sérieuse là!? tu sais très bien qu'il avait besoin de réponse !

Moi : Mais moi aussi j'ai essayé de trouve qui a bien pu te sortir de la cage

Sam : J'espère que tu es plus avancé que Castiel dans cette histoire

Moi : Est-ce qu'on peut en parlé plus tard ? Et nous concentrer sur l'affaire en cours

Dean : Oui on en parlera longuement. Prenons la piste du mobile

Castiel acquisse de la tête, mais se rend compte qu'il ne comprend pas, alors il dit :

- Le quoi ?

Sam : On va bosser à l'ancienne. Pour l'instant on a 3 policiers morts. La seul chose qui les relier entre eux... c'est ça « le père du suspect tué par balle exige une enquête»

Lisant l'article que lui a tendu Dean, je m'avançais vers eux, et dis :

- J'ai trouvé l'adresse

Je leur tant le papier, tandis qu'ils mirent leur veste et sans prévenir Castiel les téléporta tout les 3, je restais dans la pièce seul à regarder dans le vide je dit :

- Bein non ne me prenez pas avec vous, je préférai resté là c'est mieux

Je me retourna sur le canapé assez ennuyé par la situation, me demandant si ça allait toujours être comme ça si Castiel était dans les alentours on allait oublié la Belle Destiny. En tant que moitié fée et moitié Ange, je pouvais encore faire le poids, enfin j'espérais pas que ça allait pas toujours être comme ça. Sinon je préférais chassé moi-même. Quelque minutes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient avec un petit garçon afro-américain, que Castiel posa sur le lit, Dean dit :

- Castiel, tu réalise que tu viens de kidnapper un enfant

Castiel : Si un ange a vraiment acheté son âme. Quiconque prend possession d'une âme, laisse une marque dessus, comme un sceau

Moi : Euh je suis un peu perdu, est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer pourquoi un ange en aurai après une âme ?

Sam : Quoi comme les étiquettes de fringues quand on va en colo

Castiel : Je ne sais pas ce qu'une colo. Mais je suis capable de lire la marque et de trouver l'ange qui a acheté l'âme

Moi : évidement faites comme si j'étais pas là

Dean : On t'expliquera plus tard. Comment tu peux le lire ?

Castiel : Eh bien, ça ne va pas lui faire du bien. La lecture sera très douloureuse

Dean : Wow attend une seconde

Castiel : Dean!

Dean : Cas c'est un enfant. Sam !?

Moi : Il a raison c'est de la torture en quelque sorte

Sam : Est-ce qu'il y aura des séquelles permanent ?

Dean : T'es pas sérieux !?

Moi : Castiel, tu ne peux pas réellement pensé à faire ça

Castiel : Physiquement ça devrai aller

Dean: Oh bien dans ce cas là. Je t'en prie il est tout à toi

Moi : Castiel, tu ne peux pas être si désespérer quand même

Castiel : Destiny, Dean ! Si j'ai le nom de l'ange, je peux faire un rituel pour le tracé

Dean : C'est tout ce que je demande. Mais sérieusement, il n'y aurai pas un autre moyen

Castiel : Il n'y en a pas d'autre

Moi : Si en fait il y a un autre moyen

Ils se tournèrent vers moi, Castiel fut très surpris et Dean me dit :

- Vas-y je t'écoute c'est toujours mieux que de torturé un gamin

Moi : voilà, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas utilisé cette technique, mais je peut entré en connexion avec son âme, et copié cette marque dans la mienne.

Sam : En gros tu veux faire un transfère

Dean : Est-ce que le petit va avoir des séquelles ?

Moi : Non, aucune

Dean : Et toi ?

Moi : T'en fais pas pour moi je suis une grande fille

Je m'avançais vers le garçon, plaçais une main contre thorax et une autre contre la mienne, je récitait la formule à voix 2 fois :

- Ce qui est à lui m'appartient, je veux le transférer

Une lumière sortit de son thorax, passa toucha ma main, je dis à Castiel :

- Si tu veux savoir c'est qui tu ferrai bien de te bouger maintenant

Castiel s'exécuta, il pris la lumière en main. Quand il l'eut pris je sentis que mon âme étais entrains de se déchirer à l'intérieure, j'avais mal, mais je ne voulais rien laissé paraître. Il la reposa après quelque minutes, je vis qu'il était surpris et dis avant que celle-ci n'atteigne l'autre main :

- Retourne à ta place le transfère est fini

Je m'accroupis par Terre, Dean vins à mes cotés me demandant si j'allais bien, je lui demandais un verre d'eau, il allait me le chercher, pendant que Sam dit :

- T'a trouve un nom ? C'est qui ?

Castiel : Je pensais qu'il était mort durant la guerre

Sam : Quoi ? euh vous étiez amis ou bien un proche ?

Castiel : Un bon ami

Dean revenant avec mon verre d'eau, me le passa et dit à Castiel :

- Eh bien, ton ami se met à joué les démons des croisement

Castiel : Balthazar, je me demande...

- Balthazar, merci Castiel. On fera bonne usage du nom

Je tourna ma tête pour voir un ange attaqué Castiel avec une épée . Castiel bloqua l'attaque et l'ange lui dit :

- Au fait. Raphaël te dit bonjour

Le combat continua jusqu'à ce que Castiel prenne l'Ange et sauta par la fenêtre avec lui. J'avais du mal à me lever, alors je me retournais pendant que Sam et Dean se dirigeaient vers la fenêtre complètement défoncée et dehors on pouvait très clairement entendre l'alarme d'une voiture, Sam dit :

- Ma voiture

Dean : Y'a peut-être encore moyen de la réparer

Castiel revient dans la chambre et dit :

- Il est partit

Sam : OK Cas. Qui était ce type ?

Castiel : Un des soldat de Raphaël. Il a du me suivre quand j'ai répondu à votre appel

Sam : Raphaël ? l'Archange ? Temps mort! On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?

Castiel se dirigea vers une des armoire et prend un bole avant de dire :

- Je peux vous expliqué ça plus tard. Maintenant nous devons...

Dean : Non pas plus tard, maintenant. Il y trop d'ange pour le moment. Je ne sais même plus qui mène la main.

Moi : C'est pas en lui disant ce genre de chose qu'il va te répondre

Castiel : Je comprend pas la référence

Moi : Voilà qu'est-ce que je disait

Dean : Ne commencez pas vous deux !

Castiel : C'est très simple, comme l'aurai du vous dire Destiny. Raphaël et ses fidèle, veulent diriger le Paradis. Moi et quelque autres, la dernière chose que l'on veut c'est de les laisser faire. Ce serai trop catastrophique

Sam : Est-ce qu'on parle de guerre civile ?

Castiel : Techniquement oui. C'est pourquoi nous devons retrouver Balthazar et les armes avant Raphaël. Peu importe celui qui a les armes gagne la guerre.

Castiel pris le sac de Sam, l'ouvre et Sam lui dit :

- Je t'en prie fait comme chez toi

Dean : Qu'est-ce qui se passe si Raphaël gagne ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

Moi : Tu te pose vraiment la question, pourtant c'est plutôt claire non. Il veut l'apocalypse comme elle a été écrite

Castiel sorti une fiole, me regarda comme si il devait me dire quelque chose, Dean dit :

- Celle qu'on a arrête

Moi : Tu crois qu'il y en a d'autre ?

Castiel : Oui exactement. Raphaël à l'intention de la remettre sur les railles

Dean: Pourquoi ?

Castiel : Il me faut de la Myrrhe

Sam : De la myrrhe ?

Castiel disparut sous le regard interrogateur de Sam et Dean, Dean dit :

- Qu'est-ce ça m'énerve quand il fait ça

Moi : Et moi dont

Il réapparu quelque seconde plus tard avec de la myrrhe, Dean lui dit à nouveau :

- Pourquoi Raphaël veut-il ramené toute cette merde ?

Castiel : C'est un traditionaliste

Dean : Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Castiel : Je pensai que Destiny s'en était chargé. Et puis j'avais honte. Je m'attendais à beaucoup plus de la part de mes frères. Je suis désolé. Maintenant j'ai besoin de ton sang

Sam me jeta un regard désapprobateur, tandis que Dean me regarda assez déçus au moment ou Castiel pris son bras et lui fit une entaille dans le creuse de sa main. Dean s'exclama :

- Wow hé aie. Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas le tient ?

Castiel : ça ne marcherai pas je ne suis pas humain

Castiel se retourna vers moi tandis que Dean ferma sa main. Castiel me dit :

- J'aurai besoin d'un peu de ton sang aussi

Je lui tendis ma main avec un peu de difficulté, il l'entailla le crue de ma main, voyant ça Sam dit :

- Pourquoi tu lui prend son sang, elle est a moité ange ?

Castiel : Sa partie fée localisera plus facilement l'ange en question

Moi : Heureusement que c'est qu'une entaille, à l'époque les Dieux nous utilisait pour les protéger en nous mangeant ou bien nous décapitait pour se localisé les un les autres

Dean : ça a dut être une époque dure pour les fée

Moi : Oui, la plus part son retournée dans le monde des fée pour être protégé de tous ça

Sam : Le monde des fées !?

Je ne lui répondis pas car on se concentra sur Castiel qui récitait une formule, au loin on pouvait entendre des sirènes de police. Sam dit à Castiel :

- Euh, Cas. Combien de temps ce rituel va encore durée

Castiel ne dit pendant quelque seconde avant de dire :

- Je l'ai trouvé on y va

Moi : Cette fois je viens avec vous

Dean : hey une minute, on fait quoi de lui ?

On se retourna tous vers Aaron toujours inconscient dans le lit, Castiel dit :

- Je pense que la police va se charger de lui

Castiel nous téléporta tous les 4 en plein milieu de la nuit devant une somptueuse villa, en observant tout ça Dean dit :

- Je m'attendais plus à Dr. No, qu'à Liberbache

Moi : Comme tu peux le constaté les anges on beaucoup de goût luxe

Sans rien dire d'autre on s'aventura dans la propriété, Castiel et moi on partis d'un coté, un peu mieux rétablie, tandis que Sam et Dean d'un autre. On se sépara au moment de monter les marches du deuxième étages, j'étais entrains d'inspecter tout le bas de la maison et arrivé dans le hall , un ange se plaça derrière moi, avec une épée et me dit :

- Ne bouge pas espèce de créature insignifiante

- Alors voilà celle que je cherchais

Devant moi se trouvais un autre ange, que je reconnu immédiatement comme étant Raphaël, il me dit :

- Alors Destiny, on ne fait pas un câlin à son oncle

Moi : Je devrai plus vomir

Raphaël : Tout le portrait de ta mère, je comprend pourquoi Gabriel était fou d'elle

Moi : Tu ferai bien de me tué

Raphaël : Une chose après l'autre pour l'heure je te propose un marché

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais les trahir ?

Raphaël : Je sais bien que tu va rendre visite à Gabriel, je sais que tu veux tous les voir libre n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ?

Raphaël : je vois que tu sais comment négocier. Rejoint-moi et mon armés et tu aura tout ce que tu veux, Gabriel y compris on ne lui ferra aucun mal, refuse et tu connais la suite je crois

**Un petit commentaire si vous aimez ou pour savoir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire**


	3. Chapter 3

Je ne dis rien, je ne voulais pas trahir Sam, Dean et Castiel, car je savais très bien comment ça allait terminé si les frères Winchester le découvrait. Cette proposition était très tentant, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, c'est alors qu'une chose arriva, le soldat tomba sur le sol, je me retournais et vis Castiel avec un air sévère. il me dit :

- Va rejoindre Sam et Dean

Je m'en allais trouvé Sam et Dean qui se trouvaient juste à quelque pas de là. Eux aussi me regardaient avec méfiance, Dean me fit signe de me taire. Je ressentais sa méfiance, on entendit la conversation et Dean choisit ce moment pour dire à Balthazar qui avait sauvé Castiel entre temps :

- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois

Et il lança un briquet allumé sur le cercle de l'huile sainte qui entourai Balthazar

- De l'huile Saint. Toi le singe sans poils. Délivre moi !

Dean : D'abord tu enlève ta marque de l'âme d'Aaron Birch

Balthazar : Vraiment ?

Dean : Sam !?

Sam : A moins que tu veux avoir des ailes grillés. j'y repenserai à 2 fois

Sam tenant à la main une bouteille d'huile sacré, un peu surpris Balthazar se tourna vers Castiel et lui dit :

- Castiel, je t'ai soutenu au paradis. Est-ce que tu va les laissé ?

Castiel : Je pense que c'est le singe sans poil qui a l'avantage.

Balthazar : Très bien (il chuchota quelque chose en priant, se tournant vers Dean) La dette du garçon est levé. Son âme lui appartient à nouveau. (il se tourna vers moi ) Quant à toi, Destiny tu devra faire attention avec qui tu traîne

Dean : Tu le connais personnellement

Moi : Oui vaguement, je l'ai rencontré lors d'une chasse, il m'a sauvé d'un ruguru

Dean : Pourquoi est-ce que tu acheté des âme humaine ?

Balthazar : Avec cette économie ? c'est probablement la seule chose qui mérite d'être acheter. As-tu une idée de ce qu'une âme humaine vaut ? Quels pouvoirs elle contient ? Maintenant libère moi

Dean : tu peux te mettre ou je pense. Trou du cul. Personne n'a dit...

Il s'arrêta voyant Castiel éteindre le feu, il lui dit :

- Non mais tu joue à quoi là

Castiel : Ma dette en vers toi est effacer

Balthazar : Très bien. Par contre ma belle notre chemin ne s'arrêtera pas là

Sur ce il s'en alla, Dean se tourna vers Castiel et lui dit :

- Cas t'a perdu la tête

Castiel ne répondit pas, il s'en alla à son tour. Dean très agacé par ça dit :

- Castiel, tu me casse les pieds. Sérieux ramené tes fesses

Moi : T'aura beau lui dire ça c'est pas ça qui va le ramener. Je vais devoir vous ramener moi-même.

Ils se rapprochèrent de moi, je les téléportais dans une ruelle pas loin de leur voiture, j'allais me dirigé en direction de la voiture avec eux quand Dean me dit :

- Il faut qu'on parle avant

Je me retournasi vers lui, vis son regard sévère sur moi, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon signe, je lui dit :

- Je t'écoute

Dean : On a entendu ta conversation avec Raphaël .

Moi : Je sait ce que tu ressent Dean...

Dean : Ah bon vraiment ?

Moi : Oui, je suis emphat

Sam : Tu es quoi ?

Moi : Je ressent les émotions des autres. écoute, je sais que je suis pas très fiable, que je n'ai rien dit à Sam a propos Castiel, mais croit moi, jamais je ne vous trahirais

Dean : Destiny, je veux savoir une chose comment t'es arrivés à faire ça

Moi : De quoi tu parles ?

Sam : Raphaël à dit que tu pouvais aller dans la cage

Moi : Vous êtes pas sérieux! vous pensez quand même pas que c'est moi qui t'es sorti de le cage

Dean : Arrête de te foutre de nous! t'es la seul personne capable de faire un truc pareille

Moi : Dean, je ne vais pas dans la cage, mais devant la cage et si je devais sortir quelqu'un se ne serai pas une moitié d'une personne et en tous cas pas lui

Dean : Comment est-ce que t'es arrivé à faire ça? je ne vais pas le demandé une seconde fois

Moi : C'est pas entièrement moi, c'est juste mon esprit, la première fois que j'y suis allé c'était par accident. Mais je t'assure je l'aurai ramené en entier, si je l'aurai fais. Dean crois moi, je lui aurai dis des le départ

Dean : Mais dis moi une chose, est-ce que tu aurai accepté si Castiel ne serai pas intervenue à temps

Moi : Non, si je l'aurai fait, je devrai subir ta colère et Gabriel m'en aurai voulu pour l'éternité.

Je sentais qu'il était soulagé de ma réponse mais n'était vraiment pas sûr de ma sincérité, on avançait, je me dis qu'il fallait que je reste seule de mon coté, car je pensais que ça allais être une drôle d'aventure surtout sachant que Sam n'avait pas d'âme et Dean devait le découvrir par lui-même, je leur dit en approchant de la voiture :

- Dean, Sam je ne pense pas que je vais continué avec vous

Dean : Pourquoi ça ?

Moi : Je pense que vous aurez besoin de vous retrouvé comme dans le temps

Sam : Tu comptes t'en aller encore une fois

Dean : Comment ça encore une fois ?

Sam : à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème sentimentale, elle fuit et je ne la voit pas pendant 1 mois vois même 2 mois, 1 semaine si je ne l'appelle pas pour avoir un coup de main

Moi : C'est totalement ridicule

Sam : Ah oui, vraiment ?

Moi : écoutez ça n'a rien avoir, vous avez besoin de vous retrouvez et j'ai pas envie d'être en plein milieu.

Dean : Tu comptes aller où ?

Moi : je serai Chez Bobby de toute façon j'ai nul part où aller. Et si Castiel à besoin de moi au Paradis, j'irai l'aidé

Sam : Comment tu fais pour aller au Paradis

Moi : T'oublie que je suis à moitié ange. C'est là ou j'étais quand tu m'as appeler

Dean : T'en est sur ?

Moi : Certaines. Si vous avez besoin d'un coup de main. plus terre à terre que Castiel, n'hésiter pas à l'appelé

Je leur dit au revoir, je pris Dean dans mes bras et lui dit de faire attention à Sam, car il n'était plus vraiment le même. Pour éviter tout les supson je fit la même chose avec Sam, mais il dût mal comprendre, car il m'embrassa devant Dean. Ce qui surpris un peu Dean, je m'en allais avec un souvenir mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment je pouvais le prendre.

Je me téléporta par la suite chez Bobby, je toquais à sa porte. J'entendis quelques minutes avant que Bobby ne se décidai enfin à m'ouvrir, il était au téléphone quand il ouvrit la porte, il me laissa entré. Je compris que son interlocuteur se trouvait être Dean, car quand il raccrocha, Bobby me dit :

- Tu en as mis du temps

Moi : Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de te voir Bobby

Bobby : Est-ce que tu compte resté là à ne rien fait, j'ai du boulot pour toi

Je le suivit, il me dit qu'il avait besoin de mon aide pour un travaille spécial dont je ne devais parlé à personne surtout pas les 2 idiots. Il m'expliqua que Crowley ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son âme et c'était pas faute d'avoir essayer. Il voulait que je l'aide à capturer un démon des croisements, en gros c'est lui l'appât et je devrais assommé ce gros enfoiré.

Dehors il faisait encore jour, donc on se prépara avec ce dont on avait besoin. Tout ce que je pensais à ce moment là était que j'étais utile pour une fois. Mais ne rien dire à Sam et à Dean étais une chose dont je devais discuter avec lui dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Pour le moment je devais me concentrer sur la mission en cours, ce qui n'étais pas toujours facile avec les coups de fils que Bobby recevait des autres chasseurs, et des recherche qu'il devais faire pour eux.

A la tombé de la nuit, on se dirigea à un endroit désert à la croisé des chemins, une fois arriver là. Bobby gara la voiture un peu plus loin, il me dit en sortant de la voiture que je devais attendre ici, le temps que le démon se pointe. Ça ne devait pas prendre que 2 ou 3 minutes, mais il fallut à ce démon qui était une femme 30 minutes pour qu'elle apparaisse.

Cette pétasse avait pris son temps, comme prévu j'étais invisible et à ce moment là j'étais indétectable pour toute créature sauf peut-être un ange, je me téléporta et l'assomma avant même qu'elle aie pu se rendre compte de quoi se soit. Je me rendit visible et Bobby me dit :

- T'aurai au moins pu me prévenir avant d'agir

Moi : Je t'en prie , c'était avec plaisir

Bobby : Peu importe, on y va avant d'attiré l'attention

Moi : De qui ? un fantôme

Il me jeta un regard de fer, je lui souris et on pris la femme pour la mettre dans le coffre dans le voiture ou il y avait un piège à démon. On retourna chez Bobby, une fois arrivé là-bas, on sortit le démon du coffre, mais avant je lui dit :

- ça ne servira à rien de te sauver ou même d'essayer de sortir de ce corps, je suis plus puissante que toi et tu n'arrivera pas à t'échappai

Démon : Eh bien, est-ce qu'on ne se sent pas un peu poussé des ailles ?

Bobby : Crois-moi, tu n'iras pas loin de tout manière

Je la sorti de là, me tournant vers Bobby je lui dit :

- On se rejoint dans la cave

Je l'entendis protesté, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me dit, quand on fut dans la cave, je vis que dans son regard qu'elle était un peu effrayé. Je l'attachais, en faisant apparaître un piège à démon au dessus d'elle, avec une chaîne en fer. Bobby nous rejoint après quelque minutes, elle me dit :

- Qui est tu ?

Moi : Quelqu'un qui te veut du mal

Bobby : Bon commençons par le début. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Démon : ça m'a l'air très formel tous ça

Moi : Un conseil si tu veux éviter la torture, tu ferrais bien de parlé

Démon : Vous comptez joué le bon flics et le mauvais flics

Moi : Tu crois, je pense pas que ce traitement sera pour toi

Bobby : Assez joué ton nom

Démon : Est-ce qu'elle sait ce que tu cache Bobby ?

Bobby : Inutile de de jacassé plus longtemps

Il pris une fiole remplit d'eau bénite et lui jeta en pleine figure, elle hurla un peu de douleur, ce dont j'avais de mal à supporté, elle le vit et me dit :

- Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma beauté, tu ne supporte pas de voir de la torture

Bobby : Alors ton nom ?

Démon : J'ai perdu la mémoire avec cette eau bénite

Bobby allait dire quelque chose, mais le téléphone qui se trouvait dans la cuisine se mit à sonner, il me dit m'occuper d'elle et il s'en alla me laissant seul avec elle. Elle me dit :

- Ah enfin seul, on va pouvoir discuté tranquillement

Moi : Ah bon, n'y compte pas trop, je suis très peu bavard. Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?

Démon : toujours la même rengaine, si tu me disait plutôt qu'est-ce que tu es ?

Moi : Ce que je suis n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce qu'on veut savoir c'est ton nom

Démon : Pourquoi est-ce que mon nom à de l'importance ?

Moi : Bon tu me laisse pas le choix

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, je fis apparaître au dessus de ça tête un énorme seau d'eau bénite, là elle hurla de plus belle, je lui dit :

- Tu sais que si je te tue, je suis capable de te ressuscité et de recommencé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu nous donne ce que je veux savoir

Démon : Va au diable

Moi : Tu lui passera le bonjour de ma part une fois que je t'y aurai expédier

Bobby nous rejoint après quelques minutes et toujours pas de nom. Je passais 2 jours à la torturé pendant que Bobby faisait des recherche pour Sam et Dean et d'autres chasseurs. Je la torturais de toutes les manières possible, 2 jours durant lesquels je dormis et mangeais à peine. Bobby se proposa de prendre la relève, je n'acceptais pas au début, car j'avais repris goût à ça.

Une phase de mon passé qui n'était pas glorieuse, je n'aurais jamais voulu refaire ça, mais on devait retrouvé le vrai nom de Crowley au plus vite. Bobby insista, je retournai en haut pour me reposé un peu, mais j'avais du mal à dormir, je faisait des cauchemars de ma vie pendant l'antiquité de toute les personne que j'ai torturé lorsque j'étais humaine. Je me suis réveillé, dehors il faisait jour, je me dit qu'il fallait que je prenne l'air.

Je sortis faire 1 tour dans la case de voiture de Bobby, je réfléchis à tous ce qui c'est passé ces dernier temps, que mon monde était très tranquille par rapport à ce que je vis maintenant. 1 heure plus tard je reviens dans la maison, j'entrais par la porte de la cuisine et Bobby s'y trouvais, il me dit :

- Elle nous as donnée un nom après que tu sois partis

Moi : Vraiment ?

Bobby : J'aurai besoin que tu trouves comment elle est morte et ou elle est morte ?

Moi : OK

Bobby : Avant je voudrais que tu m'explique ce qui t'a pris ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas, je pense que j'ai été un peu dépassé par la situation

Bobby : Ne te perd pas dans tout ça, je sais que t'es quelqu'un de bien. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ton pétage plomb

Moi : T'inquiète pas Bobby tout ira bien

Bobby : OK, bon je vais sortir arrangé une voiture, je reviens, ne va pas torturé notre invité pour le moment t'en qu'on a pas retrouvé son corps

Moi : pas de problème

Il sortis, je me dirigea vers son ordinateur, pour trouver des infos sur Summer Glen, je cherchais pendant plus de deux heures avant de trouver qu'une Summer Glen, était morte à l'âge de 25 ans dans Wisconsin attaqué par un animal sauvage. Une autre du même nom, était morte à l'âge de 35 ans après avoir amassée pendant 10 ans une fortune colossale et n'avoir laissé derrière qu'un simple héritage que personne ne réclamera, elle se trouvait dans le Missouri.

Je savais exactement à qui je devais rendre une petite visite, elle se trouvait enterré dans le mosolait de sa famille. Avant de partir, je laissai un mots à Bobby disant que j'avais retrouvé le corps de Summer Glen, se trouvant dans le Missouri, mais que ça allait prendre du temps avant de trouvé son corps que je serai probablement de retour avant 2 jours et que je lui empruntai l'un de ses voitures.

Je me rendis dans le Missouri après 10h57, il était 12h quand j'étais partis de chez Bobby, arrivé la-bas, il était 22h57. J'allais directement droit vers le cimetière qui était presque à l'autre bout de la ville. Une fois arrivé là bas, je me garais loin des regards indiscrète, me téléporta dans le mausolée des Glen, je regardais ou se trouvais Summer, après quelque minutes je trouvais son coffre et explosa avec ma main gauche le tout.

Ce qui fit un peu de bruit, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça, j'ouvris le cercueil, mis le squelette dans un sac que j'avais pris en sortant de la voiture. J'avais tord de ne pas m'inquiète pour le bruit car je vis de la lumière dehors, alors en vitesse je me téléportais près de la voiture, je mis le sac dans le coffre, entra dans la voiture et la démarre. Je partis et traversa à nouveau la ville dans l'autre sens, je conduisait à une allure normale pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons sont sur moi.

J'étais à 2 km de la sortis de la ville, quand il y a eu les sirène d'une voiture de police sortant de nul part, je me garais, pour plus de sécurité je récitais une formule pour que le sac soit invisible à l'œil humain. Le policier arriva à la haute de la portière du conducteur, je descendis la vitre et dit :

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Monsieur l'officier?

Officier : On nous a signalé qu'une tombe a été vandalisé et un témoin à vu votre voiture partir des lieux

Moi : Ah bon, vous êtes sur de ça Monsieur l'officier, peut-être que c'est une autre voiture

Officier : Exacte madame veuillez excusez ma confusion

Avant que le policier ne dise, je l'avais hypnotisé pour qu'il croit que la voiture n'est pas la même et heureusement qu'il n'avait pas de pair de lunettes de vue ou de soleil, mais même le soir c'est un peu bizarre. Je continuais mon chemin, et arrivait vers 3h, je trouvais Bobby entrains de faire des recherche. Je lui dit :

- Je l'ai trouvé

Bobby : T'as pas eu trop de problème

Moi : Non pas trop, c'est pour qui tous ça ?

Bobby : Pour Sam et Dean

Je pris la photo qui se trouvait devant lui, la regarda et lui dit :

- Comment ça fait qu'ils sont tombé sur cette griffe ?

Bobby : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Moi : C'est la griffe d'un Lamia

Bobby : Elle devrai être en Grèce

Moi : Exactement

Bobby : Comment ça fait qu'elle se trouve ici ?

Moi : Peut-être qu'elle voulait avoir des vacances

Il me regarda et secoua la tête, je lui dit :

- Tu ferai mieux d'aller te reposer demain à la 1ère heure tu les appellera

Il accepta et on alla tous dormir. Le lendemain, je me levais, allais en dans le salon, trouvais Bobby le téléphone en main, il dit au téléphone :

- Je t'en prie

Moi : On parle tous seul

Bobby : Dean m'a raccrocher au nez, je n'ai même pas fini mon explication

- Hé, je suis toujours là

On se descendit dans la cave en nous voyant descendre, elle nous dit :

- Vous voilà vous deux. Vous êtes partis si longtemps que je pensais que vous étiez en week-end amoureux

Bobby : On en étais où ?

Démon : Ton âme

Bobby : Oh oui. Parle !

Démon : Regarde toi t'es tellement pressez, détend toi on ne fait que commencé

Bobby : Je veux le nom de Crowley. Son vrai nom, à l'époque ou il était de chair et de sang

Démon : Est-ce qu'elle arrive à te faire oublié ta femme. Et en parlant d'elle le fait d'attacher des démons dans ta cave te fait te sentir mieux de l'avoir tué

Je tendis le sac à Bobby, le voyant le démon dit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby : Tu ne les reconnais pas. Ils t'appartient

Bobby vida le sac dans une cuve métallique de grande taille. Pendant qu'il faisait ça j'allais cherché un lance-flammes, je le lui tendis et il alluma la flamme. Le démon dit :

- C'est une légende. ça ne va pas marché

Bobby regarda la flamme et lui dit :

- Eh bien, tu n'as rien a craindre

Il flamba les os. Le démon hurla de douleur, car sa peau se consumais. Bobby diminua la flamme, le démon dit :

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il serai capable de me faire

Bobby : Maintenant c'est de moi que tu devrai d'inquiété

Démon : Tu ne comprend pas, c'est le roi

Il l'avait flambe à nouveau, je lui dit :

- Oui on sait c'est le roi des croisement

Démon (souffrant de douleur) : Non c'est le roi de l'enfer

A ce moment là quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Bobby souffla sur le pilote du lance-flamme. Encore une fois la sonnette retentit, le démon dit :

- L'un de vous deux ne compte pas ouvrir

Moi : Vas-y je m'occupe d'elle

Il me regarda un peu inquiet, mais s'en alla quand même, je la regardais et lui dit :

- Ne pense même pas à hurler sinon je te coupe la langue

Démon : Comment tu trouvera les infos dont vous avez besoin

Moi : Crois-moi, je serai te faire sortir ces infos avec ou sans ta langue

Après quelques minutes, Bobby revient avec un air sévère, j'avais utilisé une illusion et ça avait fait criée le démon. Je le lui dit, il me regarda un peu méfiante, mais laissa couler. Le démon lui dit :

- Est-ce que tu peux me la faire sortir de là ?

Bobby : Désolé, c'est mon arme secrète

Démon : En tout cas cette jeune femme a l'air gentille. Est-ce que tu vas lui faire l'amour avant de la poignardé à mort. C'est pas ce que tu as l'habitude de faire

Bobby l'ignora en passant a coté d'elle, ralluma la mèche du lance-flamme et flamba les os à nouveau. Le démon recommença à hurlé de plus belle et je lui dit

Moi : Le nom de Crowley ou tu continuera à flambé

Démon (chuchotant) : D'accord, d'accord (Bobby enleva la flamme de la cuve) MacLeod. Fergus MacLeod. Je te le jure. Dans son dos on l'appelle «Luky le farfadet»

Moi : Si c'est pas original

Bobby : MacLeod. C'est écossais. Tu te fous de moi

Démon : T'as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant relâche moi. Non. On avait un marché !

Voyant que Bobby pris un essence de briquet et l'injectai dans la cuve, en continuant à faire ça il lui dit :

- J'ai fait de mon mieux

Démon : Non !

Le démon criait quand Bobby flamba tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuve, le démon brûla, il ne restait plus que son squelette grillé. Je fis disparaître le corps avec mes pouvoirs, on commença à discuter de la marche à suivre, mais on ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer à chercher. Au bout d'un moment de recherche, je reçu un appelle provenant du Paradis, il s'agissait de Castiel, il avait besoin de moi. Je m'excusais au près de Bobby, lui promis que ça n'avait pas durée longtemps.

Je me téléporta au Paradis, arriva devant une grande maison qui avait l'air d'avoir subit quelque dégât. Je m'avançais vers la porte, toc et attendis quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un ne dise en n'ouvrant à moitié :

- Mots de passe ?

Moi : Liberté, fraternité et égalité

C'est moi qui aavais initié se mots de passe et puis ça allais bien avec la situation. J'entrais dans la maison, l'intérieure était encore plus grande que l'extérieur, j'allais dans le living room pour trouver Castiel avec 2 ou trois anges à côté de lui entrains de parler d'un plan. Je m'avançais mais pas trop, j'attendais que Castiel se rend compte de ma présence. Au bout de quelque minutes, Castiel leva sa tête, me vis et me dit :

- Je t'attendais

Moi : ça fait 2 minutes que je suis là, tu a besoin de mon aide ?

Il se tournais vers les autres anges, leur dit de nous laissé seul. Une fois seul, je m'approchais de lui et il me dit :

- Je sais que tu cherche à savoir qui a libérer Sam de la cage

Moi : Oui et ?

Castiel : Eh bien tu devrais arrêter tes recherches

Moi : Euh pourquoi je ferrai ça ?

Castiel : ça serai trop dangereux pour toi

Moi : Tu m'explique ?

Castiel : Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, mais tu dois arrêté tes recherches

Moi : J'aimerai bien comprendre pourquoi cette personne à du faire ça. Ou si tenté que se soit un être humain

Castiel : C'est ce dont je me pose et je suis entrains de faire des recherches actives

Moi : Castiel, si tu as quelque chose à me dire tu peux être certains que je ne le dirais à personne

Castiel : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Moi : Cas, je sais que c'est toi qui a libérer Sam de la cage

Castiel : C'est ridicule pourquoi je ferrai une chose pareil

Moi : Parce que tu as un lien profond avec Dean et que tu veux le voire heureux

Il hésita quelque seconde avant de dire :

Castiel : Effectivement je suis le responsable, mais quand tu était dans la cage tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Moi : Comme quoi ? l'âme de Sam sans son corps

Castiel : Son âme est resté en bas !?

Moi : Tu n'était pas au courant !

Castiel : Non

Moi : Castiel, j'espère que tu me réserve aucune autre surprise

Castiel : Non

Moi : C'est tout ce dont tu voulais me parlé ?

Castiel : Je voudrais que tu ne disent à personne ce que tu sais, s'il te plaît ?

Moi : Pardon ? tu veux qu'ils se posent des questions tout leur vie

Castiel : Ne dit rien, je te le demande comme un service

Moi : OK, mais tu as intérêt à leur dire toi-même

Castiel : Une fois que cette guerre sera terminé, je m'en charge

Moi : J'espère pour toi qu'ils seront encore en vie à se moment là

Castiel : J'aurai besoin que tu aie trouvé Rachel. Elle est en mission dans le Paradis d'Elvis

Moi : oh Elvis, je vais rencontré le King

Castiel : Passe lui cette arme, elle en a besoin au plus vite

Je partis à la recherche de Rachel, pendant 2 jours je crois, j'essayais de trouvé où se trouvait le Paradis d'Elvis, je lui remis l'armes en question, et m'en allais rejoindre Bobby. En entrant Bobby me dit :

- T'es enfin rentrer, je croyais que tu n'allais pas tardé

Moi : Je le croyais aussi. Alors qu'elle sont les nouvelles ?

Bobby : Crowley à un fils, je viens juste de le faire l'invoquer et il m'a tous dit sur le genre de relation qu'il a avec son père. Ainsi que l'endroit où est enterrer son corps est enterrer.

Moi : c'est où ?

Bobby : Va rejoindre Sam et Dean au Wisconsin, tu vas les envoyé là-bas

Moi : Oh, ils sont au courant maintenant

Bobby : Oui, aller va les rejoindre

Moi : Oui capitaine

Il me donna l'adresse du motel ou ils se trouvaient, je me téléportais et tombais sur Dean entrains de ce pleine du fait qu'il devait prendre l'avion. Je lui dit :

- Alors on a peur de l'avion

Dean : Si t'es là c'est que ça veut dire qu'on prend pas l'avion

Moi : T'as deviner ça tous seul, vous êtes prêts

ils se rapprochèrent de moi, on se téléporta à l'entré d'un cimetière, on se dirigea tout droit vers la tombe de Crowley qu'on trouva une heure plus tard, Dean appela Bobby pour lui dire qu'il pouvait l'invoqué. Il laissa le téléphone allumé, il entendit la conversation et il discuta avec Crowley. Jusqu'à ce que Crowley se retrouva en face de nous 3, Crowley n'avait pas l'air content, il repris ses os et sans vraiment faire attention à moi il partis.

Je les téléportais près de leur voiture, sans prévenir Dean m'emmena loin de la voiture, pour me parlé sous le regard indifférent de Sam. Lorsque nous nous trouvions assez loin de là pour que Sam n'entende rien de la conversion, Dean me dit :

- Je voudrai savoir comment ça s'est passé durant toute l'année passé ou vous avez chassé ensemble

Moi : T'a remarqué du changement chez Sam ?

Dean : Y pas que ça on dirait qu'il n'est plus du tout lui même

Moi : Il a un comportement étrange que je ne lui explique pas. Au début je pensais qu'il fallait qu'il s'adapte à son retour de la cage, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas

Dean : Quand tu étais dans la cage...

Moi : Dean, je ne suis pas rentrer dedans, sinon je ne serai jamais ressortit vivante, disons que c'est comme si je rendais visité à un ami en prison

Dean : Ce que je te demande c'est si tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre là-bas ?

Je mis quelque seconde avant de répondre faisant mine de réfléchir, mais en réalité il y a avait un dilemme qui se jouait en moi. Est-ce que je devais lui dire la vérité ou bien laissé Castiel s'en chargé, je lui répondit donc :

- Non, j'ai rien vu de spéciale, sauf Gabriel en très mauvais état

Dean : Et Adam ?

Moi : Gabriel fait de son mieux pour le protégé, mais quand tu as deux Archange très en colère c'est pas toujours facile pour lui

Dean : Merci pour ton aide

Moi : T'en fais pas, si t'a besoin de parlé ou de quoi se soit d'autre, je suis là

Dean : Justement je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir avant de complètement devenir dingue. Je voudrais que tu reste quelque temps avec nous et comme ça on aura un petit avantage

Moi : Dean, entre moi et Sam c'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, je sais pas si ça va vraiment être possible

Dean : C'est pas ce dont j'ai pu remarqué. Tu aura peut-être une chance de te rapprocher de lui

Moi : Sérieusement, tu crois pas que j'ai fait ça pendant 1 an

Dean : Destiny dis moi ce qui s'est passé entre vous 2 ?

Moi : Rien de bien sérieux malheureusement. Il a commencé à flirté avec moi, mais ça n'a pas été de la manière dont j'espèrais

Dean : Tu a des sentiments pour lui ?

Moi : Oui, je tient à lui. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque

Dean : Ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de ce comporter de cette manière

Moi : Bon, c'est pas très grave. On ferai bien d'aller le rejoindre, il a l'air de s'impatiente

Sans dire quoi se soit d'autre, on partis rejoindre Sam, on monta tous dans l'Impala allant sur la route passant d'une chasse à une autre sans vraiment de faire de pause. Pendant 1 mois comme ça, il s'en passa de nombreuse chose, lors d'une chasse de vampire, Dean s'est fait transformer par un vampire en vampire, je suis arrivé un peu en retard, mais j'avais comme l'impression que Sam était là un peu avant moi et avait laissé Dean se faire transformé.

Dean assez déboussolé à ce moment là se rendit chez Lisa pour lui dire au revoir, mais ça s'est mal passé par ce qu'après ça il n'osait plus l'appeler et ne répondait pas à ses appels. Heureusement que leur grand-père Samuel avait un antidote par qu'aussi non, on aurait eu du mal à le tuer.

On en a discuté avec Dean et on n'en est pas vraiment sûr que Sam n'aie pas intervenue a temps ou à juste regarder. J'avais toujours envie de lui dire pourquoi Sam réagit comme il le faisait, mais je ne pouvais pas j'avais promis à Castiel de ne rien lui dire. Alors je décidais de me taire. Mais j'aurais du lui dire car je l'ai regretté, quelque jour plus tard on affronta la déesse de la Vérité, c'est là qu'il découvrit que Sam n'avait plus d'âme car Véritas n'arrivait à lui faire dire la vérité. C'est à ce moment là que la relation de Dean et Lisa termina pour de bon, et ce qui l'enfonça plus dans l'alcool.

Castiel avait dû intervenir et avait prétendu qu'il ne savait pas que Sam n'avait pas d'âme, Dean m'en avait voulu de ne rien lui avoir dit a propos de l'âme de Sam. Ce qui la renforcé dans l'idée que c'était moi qui avait fait sortir Sam de sa cage, j'avais beau lui dire que non, mais il avait dû mal à me croire. Je n'avais rien dit a propos de Castiel, car je lui avais promis de ne rien dire. Je lui dit que je ne le savais que depuis quelque temps et que je ne savais pas comment annoncé la nouvelle.

Il m'en voulu pendant quelque temps, il évitait de me parlé la plus part du temps. Par la suite on découvrir que Les Campbell travaillait pour Crowley ce qui n'a pas plus du tout à Dean, Gwen n'était pas au courant de tous ça, mais elle resta avec son grand-père, car pour eux, il n'y a que la famille qui compte.

Dean changea d'avis que Crowley lui dit que c 'est lui qui l'avais libéré et qu'il pouvais lui rendre l'âme de Sam. Le lendemain de cette histoire à dormir debout on se trouvait tous les 3 dans un restaurant, j'étais assise en face de Sam pendant que Dean se trouvait au téléphone avec Bobby il lui disait juste avant que Crowley n'apparaisse:

- Je sais Bobby, mais il dois y avoir un autre moyen. Je sais pas continue à cherché. Si Crowley pense qu'on va accepté...

Crowley : Que vous aller acceptez quoi ? Est-ce que c'est Bobby Singer. Fait lui un bisou de ma part

Dean : Bobby je te rappelle

Crowley s'avança vers nous et tout en s'asseyant à coté de Sam il dit :

- Bonne nouvelle les garçons, darling. J'ai un nouveau job pour vous

En nous rejoignant Dean dit à Crowley :

- Écoute moi bien, je ne vais pas le répéter 2 fois. Tu peux prendre ton job et le mettre ou je pense

Crowley : Est-ce une manière de parler à ton patron ?

Dean : Tu n'est pas mon patron, sac à merde

Crowley : Dean, Dean on est déjà passé par là. Arrête de te débattre. Tu travaille pour moi depuis quelque temps maintenant. Quand à ses deux tourtereaux depuis bien plus longtemps

Sam : On était pas au courant

Moi : Si j'avais su j'aurais mis un stop à tous ça direct

Crowley : Comme si ça faisait une grande différence. Toi tu vendrais ton frère pour un dollars si tu crevais de soif. Et toi ma jolie tu es tellement éprise de Sam que tu le suivrai par tout sans rechigner. Alors je vous envoie...

Dean : Non

Crowley : Je te demande pardon

Dean : J'ai fait des truc bizarre par le passé. Mais ça c'est hors de question. Non !

Crowley : 10 dollars que tu le fait

Il toucha la main de Sam qui hurla de douleur, moi et Dean on réagit un peu, et je lui dit :

- Tu devrai arrêté tous ça avant que je te règle ton compte

Crowley : Oh vraiment !? j'ai entendu parlé de tes excès de colère. Arrête ton bluff, car tu sais comme moi que si tu savais comment contrôlé tout ça tu m'aurais déjà mis ko depuis longtemps. Alors Sam tu aime la douleur? Tu aime l'Enfer ? Vous devez arrêté de penser à ça comme si je vous offrais un marché. C'est une prise d'otage, bande de con arrogant. Votre chère Sam m'appartient ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Voyant que moi et Dean on ne répondit par car on avait bien compris, il retira la douleur de la main de Sam avant de dire s'adressant plus à Dean :

- Dean sourit. Ce n'est pas si mal. Voilà le topo. Si tu me ramène un Alpha en vie, je te ramène l'âme de Sam

Moi : Je peux très bien le ramené moi même

Crowley : On sait tous les deux que si tu avais la puissance pour le faire tu l'aurais déjà faits n'est-ce pas ? Si tu arrêtais une minute de pété plus haut que ton cul se serai bien

Sam : Un Alpha vampire ça ne te suffit pas ?

Crowley : Tu ferai bien de faire attention où tu mets ton nez, si tu veux le garder.

Il posa un journal sur la table et dit :

- Votre petit aventure vers le sommet de la chaîne alimentaire commence ici. Un homme d'affaire a été trouver mort dans sa voiture... On lui a ouvert la poitrine et on est partie avec son cœur. ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?

**Un petit commentaire pour savoir se que vous pensez de l'histoire jusque là **


	5. Chapter 5

Sam : Loup-garou

Dean : Non, ce n'est pas la pleine lune

Crowley : Des loup-garous se transformant durant la pleine lune. C'est tellement 20ème siècle

Sam : Il a raison. Samuel et moi on en a chassé 1 il y a environ 6 mois durant une moitié de lune. Les choses ont changé ses derniers temps.

Dean : Je te le fais pas dire.

Crowley : Alors on est d'accord. Vous attraper le toutou et le ramené chez papa. A bientôt les gars, darling.

Crowley disparaît, pendant que tous les 3 on était dégoutté. Enfin plus moi et Dean, Sam était un peu indifférent. On alla payé notre nourriture et repartis sur la route. Le trajet était silencieux personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce qu'a la tombé de la nuit Sam disent :

- Cette victime n'a pas les mains dans les poches. Il détenais un bon nombre d'appartement. Quelques maison aussi.

Dean : Alors ça y est. C'est... c'est comme ça que tu compte faire les choses

Sam : Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Dean : Crowley, il nous l'a jusqu'à l'os qu'on pourrait cracher du souffre. Et toi tu vas simplement travailler sur l'affaire.

Sam : Bein comme tu dis il nous tient bien. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse d'autres ?

Dean : C'est jusque tu vois. maintenant, je travaille pour un démon. Je ne sais plus qui tu es vraiment et notre petite fée nous est pas très utile non plus. J'ai juste besoin d'une minute pour tout remettre en place

Moi : Pas très utile, je te signale juste que pour le moment j'ai encore un peu de mal utiliser les nouveaux pouvoirs, être à moitié ange c'est plus compliqué que ça n'y parait

Sam : écoute. On n'est dans la merde. Je comprend. Mais Dean, je suis toujours moi. J'ai les mêmes pensées et la même mémoires. J'ai la même musique. Et je pense toujours à Suzie Hiezer

Moi : oh oui, pendant une minutes j'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas d'âmes

Dean : C'est juste la fille de sa classe de Bio, soit pas jalouse

Sam : Qui n'y penserai pas ? écoute, je sais que tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Et je ne peux pas retirer ce que j'ai fait. Mais je vais te prouver que je suis toujours ton frère

Moi : Oui ça va vraiment être une partie de plaisir

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelque instant avant que Dean détourna son regard, et continua à rouler sans ajouter un mot de plus. On arriva dans la ville ou a été tué la victime, après quelque heures de routes. Ils faisaient toujours nuit, on alla s'enregistrer dans un motel. Je pris une chambre pour moi, mais je restai avec eux pour faire quelque recherche sur ce qui s'est passé, on ne trouva pas grand chose et on décida d'en rester pour la nuit. Dean se proposa pour aller chercher à manger, me laissant seule avec Sam. J'étais un peu nerveuse à cette idée, mais je me dis que Dean n'allait certainement pas tarder. J'étais assise sur le lit de Dean entrains de regard un magasine, tandis que Sam était sur son lit entrains de regard la télévision.

Cela faisait 3 jours que j'avais mal au dos, donc je déposais le magasin sur le lit et massa ma nuque avec ma main droite, Sam me dit :

- Je peux te faire un massage si tu veux

Moi : Non merci ça va aller

Sam : Allez vient je vois bien que ça fait 3 jours que tu as mal

il m'avait tendus sa main droite, j'y réfléchis quelque seconde et décidai que j'en avais bien besoin après tout ce n'était qu'un massage. Je me levais le rejoindre dans son lit, m'assis devant lui. Il commença à me masser le dos, puis au bout de 10 minutes de massages, il commença à m'embrasser le coup. Je lui avec quelque difficulté :

- Sammmm... il te plaît arrête

Sam : Arrêter quoi ?

Il continua ainsi tout en caressant mon épaule, je succombais, je me retournais, il se coucha et on commença à s'embrassa pendant au moins 20 minutes avant d'entre :

- Désoler d'avoir... wow

Moi et Sam on s'arréta, je m'écartais de lui, mais je voyais bien qu'il était assez embêté par la situation ainsi que Dean qui dit :

- Si vous voulez je peux vous laisser en amoureux

Moi : Non, c'est pas la peine reste de toute façon, quelqu'un est entrains de m'invoqué je ne vais pas tardé

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je suis déjà partis, je n'atterris pas au paradis mais dans un autre endroit encore plus sombre et bizarre. Je me retournais et vis Crowley avec un petit sourire, et me dit :

- Eh bien, je vois que ça marche aussi pour toi

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Crowley : J'aurais besoin de toi pour un travaille particulier

Moi : Arrête de rêver si tu crois que je vais faire ce que tu me demande

Crowley : Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix comme je t'ai dis je détient l'âme de ton petit ami.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Crowley : J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais entrer dans la cage ?

Moi : C'est faux, j'apparais près de la cage pas à l'intérieure

Crowley : Peu importante, je veux que tu essaie de trouvé le purgatoire pour moi

Moi : Le purgatoire ? t'es pas sérieux !? L'enfer ne te suffit plus, il faut que tu étende ton territoire

Crowley : Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et trouve moi le purgatoire

Moi : Très bien Patron comme tu veux. Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ça tout de suite ?

Crowley : Non, je veux ça pour la prochaine saison. Ne sois pas idiote et dépêche toi

Moi : Ok prend soin de mon corps.

Avant de me mettre en position de méditation je fis apparaître un cercle de fer entouré par du sel autour de moi. Je me mis en position sans attendre de réponse venant de sa part. Je méditais pendant quelque seconde avant d'enfin, mon esprit se sépara de mon corps. Crowley me regardais d'abord incrédule, seulement il eut un sourire rapide et moi je partis sans vraiment trop faire attention. Je déambulais un peu partout pendant 1h avant d'atterrir dans un 1er temps devant la cage où se trouvait Adam qui était très mal en point. En me voyant il me dit :

- Tu en a mis du temps ou étais tu passé !?

Moi : J'ai eu un petit contre. Comment tu te sens ?

Adam : Sa va, par contre Gabriel est assez mal en point. Quant à Sam n'en parlons pas

Moi : Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit à Gabriel que j'avais raison pour Castiel et que je compte agir

Adam : Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire

Moi : T'inquiète pas pour ça. Tenez bon encore quelque temps et tous sera terminés

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de dire quoi se soit, car je partis. Puis dans un 2ème temps je commençais à aller un peu partout sans rien trouvé, mais je sentais quelque chose se passait avec mon corps, alors je retournais directement voir Crowley. En arrivant je constatais qu'un démon essayais de rentrer dedans, j'avais du mal à utilisé mes pouvoirs hors de mon corps, mais je savais en maîtriser quelques uns. J'utilisais donc pour tuer ce démon et me remettre dans mon corps, une fois à ma place, j'ouvris les yeux et dit en envoyant Crowley à l'autre bout de la pièce :

- T'as vraiment du culot d'essayer un truc pareil

Il me dit en se relevant :

- Tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'avoir essayer. T'as trouvé le purgatoire ?

Moi : Non, j'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Je peux m'en aller où tu as besoin de mon corps pour faire quelque chose

Crowley : Non pour l'instant ça va. Je constate que tu n'as pas l' ...

Je n'entendis pas la suite, je tombais dans les pommes car avec la puissance que j'avais utilisé pour tuer le démon, je me sentais un peu étourdie, ce qui me fit m'évanouir était le fait que j'utilisais le reste de puissance sur Crowley. Je me réveillais un peu plus tard sur un lit, je regardais autour de moi et me dit que je devais toujours être chez Crowley. J'essayais de me lever mais j'étais totalement pieds et points liés, je n'arrivais pas bouger grand chose, Je regardais une dernière fois, mais j'entendis :

- Alors bien dormis ma beauté

Crowley se trouvais juste en face de moi, je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi se soit qu'il dis :

- Je constate que tu sais choisir ton timing

Moi : Que compte-tu faire de moi ?

Crowley : Eh bien, je te laisse le choix. Je sais que tu veux libéré ton ange, je te propose un marché

Moi : tu me propose un marché en m'attachant. Tu as vraiment de drôle de jeu

Crowley : Tout ça c'est pour mon plaisir personnel.

Moi : C'est quoi ton marché ?

- Crowley détache la immédiatement !

Je levais ma tête et vis Castiel entrer en trombe dans la pièce

Crowley : Castiel tu veux te joindre à nous

Moi : Castiel c'est une blague, ne me dis pas que tu travaille avec lui

Je n'entendais pas ce qu'il disait, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochais en moi, je sentais qu'il y avait quelqu'un autre qui prenais contrôle de mon corps. Ce fut à partir de là que je n'étais plus mettre de mes mouvements. C'était comme ci j'étais juste spectateur de ce qui se passait et en plus Castiel n'avais pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, j'avais beau hurler et me débattre temps bien que mal rien n'y faisait. J'étais totalement coincé.

Vous vous demandez certainement comment avais-je bien pus être posséder par un démon, avec toute les protection que j'avais et bien c'était tout simple. Il existe un rituel qui permet à tout être surnaturel de contrôler une fée, un rituel extrêmement puissance qui consiste à d'une part enlevé toute les protection d'une fée, en suite et seulement si la fée n'est pas très puissante, de la possède en buvant une fine goûte de son sang mélanger à un de ses ongles.

Je ne sais toujours pas comment Crowley avait fait pour trouver se rituel et moment il a eu le courage de boire tout ça. Une fois que ce démon avait pris possession de moi, et que Castiel l'ai libérée, il lui dit de s'en aller, de rejoindre les Winchester et de ne surtout rien leur dire. Le démon acquiesça, s'en alla rejoindre Sam et Dean.

On retourna au motel, mais il n'y avait personne, leur affaires se trouvaient toujours donc ils ne devaient pas trop tardé. Après 2 minutes tout seul, Dean entra en nous voyant il dit :

- T'étais passé où ça fait 2 jours qu'on essaye de te joindre.

Je sentais que le démon était assez perturbé par le sentiment d'inquiétude venant de Dean, je me dit :

- _Si tu répond pas il va se douté de quelque chose_

Comme si le démon m'écoutais, ce dernier dit :

- Je suis désoler..., mais euh j'étais occupé avec une affaire

Il nous regarda, je voyais que sur son visage il y avait un air sévère et nous dit :

- J'espère que ce n'étais pas aussi important que de capturé une mère de famille la donnée en parture à Crowley

Démon : Une mère de famille !? c'est elle le loup ?

Dean : Oui. Sam est resté là bas pour la surveillé

Démon : Sam et t'as pas confiance en lui

Dean : Bien sur que non, il n'a pas d'âme. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne ressent rien du tout

Démon : Il ne ressent rien Dean, je n'ai jamais ressentit aucune émotions provenant de lui depuis qu'il a revenu. Sinon du désir.

Moi : _Allez vas-y raconte ma vie tant qu'on y est_

Dean : Je me doute pas que ça doit être dur pour toi.

Démon : Très dure, mais je mis fait

_Moi : c'est moi ou tout ça sonne faut_

Démon : Tu viens d'où là au fait?

Dean : De la scène de crime, j'ai rien trouvé de concluant

Il pris des habits plus confortable et alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer, moi et le démon on resta pendant quelque minutes tout seul, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'être contente d'avoir à ressentir toute ses émotions, je lui dit :

_- Eh bien bien, je vois qu'on arrive pas à supporter tout ça. _

_Démon : ça m'écœure comment fais-tu pour supporter tout ça ?_

_Moi : j'ai un contrôle sur tout ça_

_Démon : J'espère ne pas rester trop longtemps dans ton corps parce qu'aussi non je tue quelqu'un_

_Moi : Non juste le temps que je récupère mes forces_

_Démon : Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir te libérer, je pense pas que ça arrivera un jour_

_Moi : ça arrivera et quand le moment sera venue, je vais botté le cul_

_Démon: ah ah c'est que tu crois _

_Moi : Et ne pense pas qu'il ne vont pas remarqué certain changer dans mon comportement_

_Démon : Vu dans l'état où Dean se trouve je pense pas qu'il s'occupera de toi_

Dean sortit de la salle de bain à ce moment là, quand le démon entendis là porte s'ouvrit, il sortit de sa transe. Je sentais encore que Dean m'en voulais, le démon aussi le sentais, je l'entendis ricané et dire que vu qu'il m'en veux ça ne vas pas changer grand chose.

A la nuit venue, moi et le démon étaient dans la salle de bain en pleine conversation intérieure, j'étais toujours occupé à me débattre tant bien que mal, on ressorti après quelque heures. Dean se trouvait sur son lit entrains de regardé son gsm et quant il nous vit il le remis en place. On sentit qu'il avait envie d'appelé Lisa, alors le démon dit :

- Si t'as envie de l'appelé ne te gène pas pour le faire

Dean : D'appelé qui ?

Démon: Tu sais de qui je...

Dean : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, et je suis pas d'humeur

Démon : Dean on est ami...

Dean : T'es sûr ? parce que ressemant tu a oublié de te comporter comme tel !

_Moi : Et s'est repartit pour un tour _

Démon : écoute je sais que tu es en colère contre moi...

Dean : Tu crois ? Je pense que le mot est faible. Tu aurai dû me prévenir dés que tu l'a su

Démon : Oui, c'est ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais annoncé une chose pareille n'est pas très facile à faire. Quand j'ai compris pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, quand j'ai vu ce qui se passait en bas. J'en ai pleuré Dean et il m'arrive encore certaine nuit. Pourquoi tu crois que je prend une chambre à part ? Sam est, enfin son âme, est en très mauvais état, ce qu'il reste de lui en bas s'est quelqu'un de détruit, déchirer. pourtant j'ai essayé de le sauver, de tous les sauver, j'ai essayé de nombreux rituel toute les formules que je connaissais, même la magie noir rien n'y fais.

_Moi : Les fausses larmes avec. T'aurais du faire actrice_

Dean : Tu aurais du m'en parlé, venir me voir durant toute cette année. J'aurai peu t'aider

Démon : Je ne voulais pas être la raison qui t'as fait brisé le pacte que tu as fait avec Sam...

Dean : Destiny, même moi j'ai essayé de trouvé un moyen, je ne voulais pas laissé mon frère là dedans.

Démon : Sam ne voulait pas que je viens te parler, il voulait qu'on te laisse tranquille. Il disait que tu avais mérité une vie normale après toutes ses années. Mais j'étais contre, je pensais que tu méritais d'être au courant, on en a discuté de nombreuses fois et à chaque fois ça s'est terminé en dispute.

Dean : Même sans âme, il fait ce qu'il croit bon pour moi

Démon: écoute, je suis désoler de ne rien avoir dit et désolé de ne pas être venue te rendre visite pendant toute cette année.

Dean : Passons pour l'instant on a une affaire en cours

Le démon allait lui dire quelque choses, mais le téléphone de Dean se mis à sonner, il répondit et une fois raccroché, il se retourna vers nous et il nous qu'on devait se rendre chez un vétérinaire. Durant sa petite conversation j'ai cru entendre le mot « porteur de peau », se sont des créatures qui se transformer quand il veulent, mais uniquement en chien et une seul morsure peut nous infecter. Étant des coup du loup-garou on peut facilement les tués avec une balle en argent. Le démon et Dean préparèrent tous ce qu'il avait besoin pour le capturer ou bien le tuer, en attendant que Sam rentre à l'hôtel.

Sam arriva à au motel 2 heures plus tard, il nous dit que le vétérinaire se trouvait à un peu près 2 heures de routes du motel, il était 4 heures du matin. Une fois arrivé là bas il commençait à faire jour, le démon dit qu'il allait s'occuper du secrétaire, il lui fit du charme pendant que les 2 autres allaient dans une pièce qui se tenait juste à coté d'une salle d'examination. Sam et Dean sortirent de là après 20 minutes, le démon dit au revoir au secrétaire après lui avoir donnés un faux numéro.

Ils mirent le chiens dans le coffre, on retourna au motel, le chien dénommé « Lucky » se transforma en être humain, mais il s'avérait qu'il était tout nu. S'était assez gênant pour les 2 garçons, mais le démon admirait très bien la vue, moi j'étais mort de rire de la tête dégoûter, aucun des 2 ne voulaient lui passer leurs vêtements. Le démon fit apparaître des vêtements sur Lucky. Lorsqu'il fut habillé et attacher Dean et Sam commencèrent l'interrogatoire, on appris qu'en réalité, il était une cellule dormante dans cette famille et qu'il en existait 30 autres un peu partout dans le pays. Il n'attendais que le signale pour transformés leur familles en passant ainsi à 150.

On était tous sous le choc de cette révélation, mais n'avais pas beaucoup d'information, Sam voulus savoir qui était la personne avec qu'il avait discuter quand il l'observait. Lucky lui dit qu'il s'agissait de son recruteur. Dean demanda à Lucky de l'amené au chef de la meute, mais il refusa dans un premier temps et accepta quand Dean lui parla de la « famille » avec qui il vivais et qui comme nous il voulait protéger.

Le démon sentais que Dean avais prévu quelque chose, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il prévoyait. J'avais aussi quelque difficulté, cependant je me doutais que Dean n'allais pas laissé le chef en vie. Lucky alla donné rendez-vous au recruteur en lui disant qu'il voulait voir le chef. Pendant que nous « 3 » on se préparait dans un parking sous un pont, Dean était dans le coffre entrains de sortir des objets de son coffre, Sam s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

Comment on est sensé s'approcher de quelque chose qui peut nous sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde ?

Dean : On ne s'approche pas

Il ouvrit un gros étui à fusil qui contenait un sniper, Sam et le démon sont surpris par cette initiative, Sam parla en premier :

Donc tu compte tué le chef de meute

Dean : T'as une meilleure idée ?

Démon : Je peux toujours me rendre invisible et l'attrapé

Sam : T'es capable de faire ça ?

Démon : oui, je suis indétectable à toute créature, sauf pour un ange

Sam : au moins on pourrais récupérer mon âme comme ça

Dean : Vous déconnez !? Destiny qu'est-ce qui te prend t'es pas sérieuse ? Vous voulez vraiment que 150 personne soit changés en monstre. C'est que vous voulez ?

Sam : Bien sûr que non, c'est juste qu'on a un petit avantage avec nous

_Moi : Grâce à toi Dean se pose des questions, tu as intérêt à trouver une réplique sinon tu va avoir une scène._

Démon : écoute Dean, ce que je veux dire c'est que je peux capturer le chef et si il a des subalterne avec lui tu t'en occupera, ça évitera de créer une grande catastrophe humaine

Dean : Destiny, je sais que tu tiens à avoir l'âme de Sam plus autant que moi, mais là s'est pas là bonne décision. Ne te rabaisse pas à sacrifié des innocents.

_Moi : Eh oui, ça s'est du Dean Winchester tout cracher. Là tu voix qu'il est fâché, mais je te recommande pas d'aller plus loin. _

Sam : Crowley ne sera pas compte

Dean : Qui en a à foutre ? Si il s'échappe, il va envoyé des chiens psychopathes infecté tous et Boom

Sam : où bien il pourrait nous amené à un Alpha qu'on pourrait échanger contre mon âme à Crowley

_Moi : wow Sam débloque vraiment là_

Dean : Ok la ça suffit. J'en ai marre

Démon et Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : Destiny tu me déçois beaucoup, je m'attendais à un peu de soutien de ta part et tu sais très bien ce que se sont les conséquence de tous ça. Quant à toi, tu dis que rien n'as changer pour toi, que tu aime le base-ball, les tartes et peu importante quoi d'autres. La vérité est que je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu n'est pas Sam.

_Moi : il a pas tord là. Ça devient presque flippant._

Sam : Dean. C'est bon là.

Dean : Ce que je veux dire, c'est tu as toujours ton corps de Goliath et peut-être ton cerveau, mais ce n'est pas toi. Alors... arrête de faire semblant. Rend nous à tous ce service.

**Désoler du retard, mais j'ai eu une petite pane d'inspiration, j'espère que vous avez appréciés**


	6. Chapter 6

Dean me regarda avec un air déçu et très en colère avant de prendre étui à fusil et de s'en aller. Quant à Sam, il pris un sac, ferme le coffre et avança après lui. Le démon resta là pendant quelques seconde avant de les rejoindre en entrant dans un bâtiment pas loin de l'endroit où avait lieu le rendez-vous, on alla se placé sur le toit de l'immeuble. On pouvait voir que Lucky était très nerveux, ça se comprenait, le démon était pas vraiment contente de la tournure que prenait les choses, c'est pour ça qu'il décida d'agir sans l'avale de qui que se soit.

Vu que j'étais vraiment très faible, elle avait la possibilité de puisé dans mes pouvoirs, j'en avais énormément, certains que je ne connaissais pas encore et d'autres dont j'avais du mal à utiliser. À chaque fois qu'il en utilisait un, j'avais l'impression que ça m'affaiblissait de plus en plus à chaque fois. Il utilisa une illusion faisant croire que j'étais toujours là, elle était très puissante car jusque je n'avais encore jamais réussi à en créer de nul part sauf en hypnotisant la personne.

Le démon se téléporta, en étant invisible, à coté de Lucky et attendit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un 4X4 noir fit son entrer, un homme chauve s'avance vers Lucky, lui dit qu'il est très déçu et tandis qu'un autre homme ramena, Mindy et son fils qui étaient effrayés par tous ça. Je dis au démon :

_Attend un peu je crois qu'ils vont entré dans le hangar, à l'intérieure tu pourra faire tout ce que tu veux._

Le démon m'obéis, il attendis que tout le monde soit dans le garage pour agir, il tua 2 ou 3 ainsi que le chauve, tout en étant invisible, il pris le chef et disparu avec lui, le ramena chez Crowley. Celui ne s'attendait pas à sa et nous :

- C'est une belle prise que vous m'avez ramené là.

Démon : Je vais y retournés avant qu'il ne remarque ma disparition

On retourna auprès de Sam et Dean qui se trouvaient toujours dans le hangar, à ce demander ce qui a bien put se passer. Lucky était entrains de leur expliqué au moment où j'apparus l'illusion s'effaça, elle se trouvait coté de Sam et heureusement pour le démon, on apparut à coté de lui. On ramena Mandy et son fils chez eux, ils avaient l'air sous le choc et très effrayé.

En route Sam et Dean se demandaient toujours qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ils avaient passé tous au peigne, mais n'avaient rien trouver de concluant. Après quelques heures de routes, on s'arrêta dans un parc pas quelques kilomètres de la ville appelé « River ». Toujours à se poser des questions sur ce qui s'est réellement passé dans le hangar, le démon et Dean en discutèrent pendant quelques minutes le temps que Sam aie cherché de à manger.

Dean me demanda même des explications sur ce qui m'était passé par la tête, le démon lui en donna une, mais elle n'était pas très convaincante. Donnant une explication pourris sur le fait que j'aimais Sam et qu'il arrivait que parfois je fasse n'importe pour lui (on va dire que c'est pas faut mais quand je n'aurais jamais fait passé la vie d'innocente personne pour l'âme de Sam). Dean nous regarda pendant quelques secondes, à la fois intrigués et assez énervé de sa réponse.

Je me dis que connaissant Dean, il devait peut-être avoir quelques doutes, mais je n'étais pas sur à cent pour cent, car ce démon se comportait presque tout à fait comme moi. Une femme qui courait avec son chien passa juste au moment où Sam nous déposa un sac remplit de nourriture, Dean exprima sa frustration par rapport au fait qu'il se demandait combien de meute il pouvait bien ailleurs. Le démon n'écoutait pas trop la conversation, car ce qu'il se disait l'écœurait un peu, tout se déballage de sentiment, sa réaction changea quant Sam expliqua qu'en fait il n'était pas vraiment lui-même et pour ainsi qu'il n'avait rien à foutre de qui se soit, sur tout quant il dit :

Tu voulais le vrai moi. Eh bien c'est ça. Je m'en fous de Lisa et Ben. Je n'ai pas vraiment à toi, sinon que je sais que j'ai besoin d'aide. Et quant à toi Destiny je n'ai aucun sentiment pour toi, je pense seulement au bien que tu me procure et peut-être à l'avantage qu'on a d'avoir une fée avec nous. Mais je sais que vous n'allez pas rester longtemps à moins que je soit honnête. Quoi que je sais que quoi que je fasse Destiny sera toujours à là peu importe ce qui arrive. Alors voilà j'ai fait bien pire que ce que tu sais. J'ai tué des personne innocente dans le feu de l'action. Mais je suis presque certaine que c'est quelque chose que l'ancien moi n'aurais jamais fait. Et je devrais certainement me sentir coupable, mais je ne le suis pas.

_Moi : Je t'en pris va-t-en de là, je peux pas en écouter plus_

Au début, le démon ne voulait pas s'en aller, mais après quelques secondes il décida de s'en aller en marchant évidemment directions les toilettes. Ce qui parus bizarre, c'est que le démon pleurait aussi j'étais apparemment vraiment plus brisé que je ne le pensais. Après quelques minutes dans les toilettes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

Destiny, c'est Dean ouvre

Démon : Vas t'en Dean, je veux pas te voir

Dean : ouvre je te dis, juste pour quelque seconde

Démon : Non, vas t'en

Dean : Je ne partirais pas t'en que tu ne m'aurais pas ouvert

Le démon attendit quelques seconde avant d'ouvrir la porte avec la télékinésie, une fois ouverte Dean entra, il me vit par terre, il ferma la porte s'installa à coté de moi, ne dit rien, il me pris juste dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer de plus belle pendant au moins 30 min. Avant que je ne stop réellement de pleurer, je n'avais pas au tant pleurer depuis la mort de mon première amour, ce qui m'avais changer au plus au point après ça. Ça faisait près que 4 millénaires que je n'avait pas autant pleurer. Dean me dit :

Sa va aller maintenant

Démon : j'espère que oui, j'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse dire une chose pareille.

Dean : écoute, je trouverai un moyen de ramené l'âme de Sam. Mais pour l'instant tu dois être opérationnel car on a besoin

Démon : Oui, de mes pouvoirs j'ai compris ce que Sam à dit

Dean : Ne l'écoute pas, pour moi tu fais partis de la famille. Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et je sais que je peux entièrement te faire confiance.

Démon : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Il faut que je parte

Le démon était vraiment très convaincant, il se levait faisant mine de partir, mais Dean le retient par le bras et lui dit :

Reste sinon je sens que je vais tué quelqu'un. On peut se soutenir l'un l'autre.

Le démon faisait semblant de réfléchir à cette suggestion, mais je savais très bien qu'il allait resté là. Qu'il allait m'en faire voir de toute les couleurs et que certainement il allait les retournés les uns contre les autres. Je ne pouvais pas laissé faire ça, mais je ne savais pas comment car j'étais très affaiblit et la moindre action de ma part pour soit me rendre encore plus faible, soit juste lui faire une petite chatouille au ventre. Il dit au bout de quelques secondes :

Je sais pas Dean, ça en pire à chaque fois, je suis désolé mais...

Dean : Ne me force pas à te supplier surtout pas dans un endroit pareille.

Il était claire que vu l'état des toilettes, on puisse à peine s'asseoir par terre, mais de la à supplier. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ce jour arrivé. Dean ne se rendait pas compte que devant lui se tenais le mal absolu, qu'il se jouait de lui pour arriver à ses fins. Le démon accepta de resté seulement 2 mois, le temps que de trouvé une solution pour Sam. Je n'ai pas compris comment Dean pouvait tombé pour un tel cinéma, bien qu'il était vrai que les paroles de Sam m'ont beaucoup blessé. Ils sortirent des toilettes sous le regard désapprobateur d'une mère qui avait frappé à la porte pendant plus de 10 min, Dean ne fis pas attention à elle, quant au démon, il lui fit peur en rendant ses yeux noirs.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Dean et le démon commencèrent à se rapprocher, car avec Sam il fallait être souvent plus de 2 pour ne pas pété un câble. Le démon faisait semblant de soutenir Dean à tous moment, et sauf quant il s'agissait de Lisa et qu'on sentait bien qu'il voulais l'appelé. Même Sam l'avait remarqué, mais ne dit rien, pour une raison inconnue dont je ne peux toujours pas expliqué. Dean ne remarquais rien au changement qui se passait devant lui, il ne voyait pas que le démon prenais de plus en plus de place, qu'il s'incrustait dans les moindre recoins de mon âme.

Quant à Sam, il l'avait clairement dit il s'en foutait complètement de nous et ce rapprochement lui était également. Ce qui par contre l'embêtait un peu était qu'il ne pouvait plus m'avoir comme il le voulait, c'est pour ça qu'il allait voir ailleurs. Je pensais que c'était pas plus mal au moins ça lui fera les pieds, bien que ça me blesse de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de lui.

Mais je me dis que c'était un mal pour un bien. J'avais beau hurlé et tapé, mais rien n'y faisait personne ne se doutait de ce qui se passait, même avec les choses étranges qui se passait lorsqu'ils devaient capturer un monstre, ils se posaient quelques questions, mais ne pouvaient pas expliqué ce qui se passaient.

Une nuit après une chasse banal, à laquelle on avait participé. Celle d'un simple salt and burn, le démon proposa de boire un verre dans un bar qui se trouvait à la sortit de la vie, Sam et Dean acceptèrent pour se changer les idées. Une fois au bar, on resta d'abord tous ensembles à boire des bières et quelques shot.

Sam voulu tenté sa chance pour savoir, s'il était encore possible avec moi, mais rien n'y fait. Alors il trouva une autre cible, assez bimbo sur les bords et au bout de quelque seconde de discussion, il revient et nous dis qu'il allait prendre les clés de l'impala et ramener cette jeune fille au motel. Dean n'était pas très content à première vu, il lui demanda comment on allait rentré au motel, Sam lui répondit que j'étais pour les transporté n'importe où. Il partis avec elle, le démon les regarda s'en aller et Dean lui dit :

T'en fais pas quand on retrouvera l'âme de Sam tous sera différent

Démon : J'aurais un peu de mal à oublié ce genre de chose

_Moi : C'est pas faut. Surtout que les mots s'envole mais la douleur reste_

Dean : Bon arrêtons-nous de nous appuyez sur notre sort et buvons quelques shot et tequila en plus

Démon : Comme si l'alcool allait changé quelque chose

Dean : Ne joue pas les rabat joies, on est là pour se détendre

Le démon ne répondit pas, il pris le verre de shot qu'il avait devant lui et le bus d'une traite, ce qui tourna pars la suite à un jeu entre les deux ; à celui qui en boira plus. Au bout d'une heure Dean était complètement soûle, quant au Démon il faisait semblant d'être soûle, Dean décida qu'il était temps de rentrée. On sorti dehors, il faisait nuit noir, on ne pouvait apercevoir aucun chat, on alla dans une aller. Le démon dit à Dean de s'approcher, il se rapprocha et mis une main sur ma hanches et dit qu'on pouvait partir.

On se téléporta dans la chambre du démon, qui fit semblant de tomber et attira Dean sur lui sur le lit. Il se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant que tout 2 ne commencèrent à s'embrasser. De mon coté, je ne pouvais rien faire, bien que je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça entre lui et moi, j'étais coincé à supporter de les regarder coucher ensemble. Le pire était que je pouvais ressentir tout ce qui se passaient entre eux, le désir, la passion et l'envie. Je savais que le lendemain Dean allait sûrement regretter tout ça.

J'étais épuiser par tous ça, par le fait que je ne pouvais rien faire pour les aides, que je ne pouvais pas stopper le plan machiavélique de ce démon. J'avais une grande admiration pour Dean, depuis le début de la série, j'avais un petit faible pour lui, mais je ne pensais jamais qu'un jour ça arrive. Sam, d'un autre côté, était vraiment le type d'homme que j'appréciais que j'avais toujours réussi à avoir peu importe le prix, mais quand il est revenue de la cage, ça à changer il flirtait avec moi et ensuite après 5 mois à se côtoyer tous les jours et à un bref coup de blues on a coucher ensemble. Et par la suite j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiment pour lui.

Le démon ne me laissait jamais me reposer en paix, il voulait constamment que je regarde toutes les choses horribles qu'elle commettait avec mon corps, et cette fois-ci n'était pas une exception. Je ressentais tous et ne perdis pas une miette du grand show que Dean me faisait, d'une certainement manière, et que je ressentais.

Après toute une nuit de folie, le démon me laissa m'endormir, j'étais dans un sommeil profond, même dans mes rêves, il ne me laissait pas tranquille une autre manière de me torturer l'esprit. À chaque fois le rêve commençait par une belle journée de printemps, j'étais dans mon village d'enfance, qui se trouvait dans la Belgique actuelle, je cueillais des fleures comme à chaque fois. Après avoir décidé que le nombre de fleure était assez correcte, je décidais de rentrer, mais en arrivant devant ma maison, la porte d'entrer était entre ouverte, ce qui n'était jamais le cas en générale, j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir de l'autre côté, car en générale c'était toujours à ce moment que je devenais lucide de ce que je rêvais. De l'autre côté se trouvait un corps, je pris mon courage à 2 mains et entrait dans la maison, en entrant je vis une chose bizarre, un homme de dos avec des habiles moderne et un pistolet à coté du corps. Il se retourna et me pointa le fusil, il s'agissait de Dean, il me dit :

Destiny, qu'est-ce qui se passe où on est ?

Moi : Dean, dis moi que c'est pas toi qui à fait ça

Dean : Non, il était déjà comme ça. Tu sais qui c'est ? T'as une idée qui a bien put faire ça ?

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher de mes yeux de la vue du corps, je m'approchais et je dis les larmes remplit dans les yeux :

C'est mon père, je suis rentré un jour en le trouvant comme ça et...

Que vois-je ma chérie tu m'as ramené un petit jouet

On se retourna vis dans une autre pièce une ombre qui s'approchait de nous, Dean tandis son pistolet vers elle, je le rabaissait la main et lui dit :

Arrêt c'est ma mère, c'est elle qui l'a tué

Ma mère : Oh ma chérie, tu n'est pas ma fille et tu le sais. J'ai toujours eu en horreur ta présence

Elle s'élança vers nous, Dean essaya de lui tirer dessus, mais l'arme ne fonctionnais pas, je fis ce que j'avais fait à l'époque, je l'envoyais se faire empalé contre un bois enfoncé dans le mur, je dis à Dean de courir. On sortit de la maison en courant, et pendant plus de 20 min on courra dans une forêt très dense, on s'arrêta, Dean me regarda et me dit :

Destiny, on est où là ?

Moi : T'es dans un de mes rêves...

Dean : Un de tes rêves !? Comment ça se fait ? Est-ce que t'en a d'autres ?

Moi : Je dois certainement te toucher en rêvant. Oui je vais revivre tous les moments les plus horrible de ma vie

Dean : Comment ça se fait qu'on... ah oui...

Moi : écoute, Dean on a pas beaucoup de temps, et je sais pas si tu vas te souvenir de ça. Mais y a un démon en moi.

Dean, c'est pas Destiny c'est un polymorphe

C'est vrai, je suis là

Sam et moi-même apparurent pas loin d'un arbre, Dean devient méfiant et pointa son arme contre moi, je levais mes mains en l'air et lui dit :

Dean, écoute moi, ils ne sont pas réelle, tu as bien vu ce que j'ai pus faire à ma mère

Double : Elle est ment, je suis Destiny et Sam est bien lui-même

Sam : Vient avec nous Dean avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose

Dean me regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de tourné son arme vers eux. Sam lui dit :

Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Dean : tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

Sam : C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait, on prend soin loin de l'autre

Je les envoyais balader dans un autre arbre et ils disparurent, mais ça m'affaiblit un peu, je pris Dean par la main et on continua à courir. Je savais que si je restais, Dean allais voir une partie de moi qu'il n'allais pas aimé. On atterrit dans un dans un endroit assez sombre et très chaud, je savais où on était, Dean aussi apparemment, il allais me dire quelque chose, mais on entendis un cri d'appel au secours venir d'un autre endroit. Dean par instinct se dirigea dans cette direction, je le suivit, après quelques minutes de marche on atterrit dans une salle de torture et au milieu se trouvait une table et dessus il y avait moi en plus jeune. Dean voulu la libéré, mais je le retient et lui dit :

Laisse, mais quoi qu'il arrive n'intervient pas.

Je m'avançais avec peur comme à chaque fois, je m'avançais vers moi, cette personne que je ne suis plus, une personne qui a fait énormément de mal dans le passé. Une fois à sa hauteur, j'essayais de l'a libéré et elle dit :

Je vous en supplie arrêté, j'en peux plus. Tué moi une bonne fois pour toute

À chaque fois c'était la même sérénade, je suppliais qu'on arrête mon supplice et quand je l'aidais à la détaché je me trouvais attacher à sa place. Cette fois-ci rien ne changea à la règle sauf que Dean se trouvaient également attacher, dans son regard je vis qu'il se rappelait son petit séjour en enfer. Personne ne vient jusqu'à ce qu'un femme d'environ la trentaine, assez mince et métisse vient à mes côtés et dit :

Eh bien, bien, tu es remplit de surprise, tu sais. C'est la première fois que je vois qu'une fée a été en enfer. Tu sais comment ça marche n'est-ce pas.

Dean : Ne la touche pas, salope

Femme : Dean, Dean, arrête de joué les héros. Tu va comprendre pourquoi notre petite Destiny se trouvait en enfer

Moi et Dean on se regarda, je vis qu'il y avait une certaine inquiétude dans son regard et il essayait de comprendre comment ça se faisait que j'étais possédé. Le démon pris un couteau, et le planta dans d'abord dans ma main, j'avais mal, mais je ne voulais pas hurler, et un autre dans l'une de mes cuisses, ça me fis hurler. Dean dit :

Arrête espèce de salope...

Démon : Aussi non quoi, tu compte me tué

Elle rit et continua à me torturé de toute les manières possible et imagina, je hurlais et j'entendais Dean l'insulté, je sentais qu'il ne pouvais pas supporter de voir ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je me trouvais là, je voulais en finir et dit :

Je t'en supplie arrête, je n'en peux plus

Démon : à enfin un moment marrant, tu sais ce que tu dois dire. Je peux arrête tout de suite avec toi ou bien continué avec Dean

Moi : Va-te faire foutre

Démon : Non. c'est pas comme ça que tu vas pouvoir t'en sortir. Tu sais comment ça se termine

Dean : Ok torture moi à sa place

Moi : Dean non

Démon : Oh mais qu'est-ce que je vois, tu te sens prêt à passé au bistouri Dean. Est-ce que tu sais comment Destiny à échappé à son éternelle séjour en enfer. Tu veux le savoir. Eh bien miss à passer un accord avec un démon en enfer. Elle voulait tellement sauvé ça peau. Qu'elle a accepté de laissé une autre à une âme place. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment avoir confiance en elle.

Dean me regarda assez perplexe, ne sachant quoi répondre, le démon en profita pour me torturer de plus belle en continuant à me dire :

- Allons, allons Destiny tante ta chance encore une fois. Dean a passé 40 ans en enfer, une minute de plus ici. Ne changera pas grand chose. Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi ce n'est pas un démon à l'heure qui l'est ?

Dean se posa la question, je voyais qu'il avait quelque doute sur moi, avec ce qu'il vient d'apprendre que tout ces révélations l'on choqué. Et elle continua :

Son âme a été corrompu Dean, elle a vécu 2OO ans ici, même si elle est à moitié ange et à moitié fée. Elle devenue fée parce qu'elle a passé un pacte avec un démon.

Moi : C'est faux,... DeanNNNN, ne l'écoute pas. Tu sais très bien que les démons mentent

Démon : Tu crois que je mentirais ça fait presque 1 mois que je suis dans son corps, à propos t'es vraiment une bête. Que je peux accéder à sa mémoire, je sais plein de chose. Comme par exemple elle a trouvé une solution pour faire sortir son petit ange chèrie Gabriel. T'es surpris ? Eh bien elle t'en cache des choses

Je sentais de la méfiance venir de Dean, il n'arrivais pas non plus à croire ce qu'il entendais, mais je le suppliait de ne rien croire de ce qu'elle disait. Bien qu'une partie était vrai, je ne voulais pas pas qu'il l'apprennent comme ça. Dean ne savait plus trop qui croire, le démon quant à lui avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle sentait que Dean avait de gros doute sur moi, mais également sur la véracité de ce que le démon disait.

Le jeu du démon pris fin, sans même que celle-ci ne sache pourquoi, Dean et moi on se trouvaient dans un autre endroit, au milieux d'une prairie abandonné, je ne savais pas où on était. Dean était quand même un peu inquiet pour moi, il vint m'aider à me lever et il me dit :

On est où là

Moi : J'en ai aucune idée. Dean écoute, ce que le démon à dit...

Dean : Pas maintenant pour l'instant on doit sortir de ce rêve. Pourquoi on ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

Moi : C'est pas aussi simple que ça. Mes rêves sont souvent des épreuves ou je revis tout ce qui est arrivé d'horrible dans ma vie et d'autre fois je rêve normalement

Dean : T'as de drôle de rêve. Tu sais ce qui nous attends après ?

Moi : J'en suis pas sur ?

Dean : Hé bein s'est pas gagné

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier. Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît**

**et voici à quoi ressemblerai Destiny **

**Dans mon profil  
**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	7. Chapter 7

On continua notre chemin dans cette pairie, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée où je pouvais me trouver, j'avais beau essayé. Tout à coup un chemin se traçait devant nous, on décida de le suivre pour voir où il pouvait nous mener, on marcha sans interruption pendant au moins 20 min, jusqu'à ce qu'on tombait devant une cabane abandonné, Dean allais toquer, mais la porte était entre ouverte. On se regarda et Dean décida d'entrer et à l'intérieure se trouvaient une femme au beau milieu de la pièce, le regard dans le vide. Dean dit :

Est-ce qu'excusez-moi, madame, mais la porte était...

Moi : Dean, ça sert à rien elle ne te voit pas

Il se retourna vers moi, 2 seconde plus tard, 2 homme entrèrent dans la pièce avec une jeune fille et un jeune homme. Je savais de qui il s'agissait et c'est là que je reconnus la scène, la femme dit :

Destiny, Marcus, vous savez que vous m'avez donnés du fil à retorde. Si on commençait par l'endroit où se cache votre chef et je promets de vous laisser sain et sauf

Aucun des 2 ne répondit, Dean me questionna du regard pour essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait. La femme continuas de parler en faisant un monologue, pour essayé de les convaincre de parler, mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient parler, elle pris le jeune moi et dit à Marcus :

Eh bien, j'espère que de voir ta bien aimée en danger, te délira la langue. Alors tu parle ?

Jeune moi : Marcus ne dit rien...

Elle me donna un coup dans le ventre que je ressentis, c'est la que Marcus réagit et lui dit :

Ok, fait moi tout ce que vous voulez, mais laissé la tranquille

Femme : Je constate que tu coopères. Alors voilà le marcher, tu parles et je promets que ta petite famille sera épargner

En disant ça, Dean remarqua pour la 1ère fois que j'étais enceinte, il était assez surpris et je crois qu'il en avait un peu marre d'aller de surprise en surprise. Marcus, réveilla ou ce trouva notre chef et la femme fit signe à l'homme qui tenait Marcus de le tué. Il lui trancha la gorge et le jeune moi se mis à hurlé, et pleurer la femme se dit :

Ne t'en fais pas tu oubliera vite la peine, je vais t'apprendre à ne plus rien ressentir

Jeune moi : Pourquoi... vou.. vous avez dit que vous alliez nous laissé la vie sauf

Femme : C'est ce que j'ai dit, par contre pour lui, je n'ai rien dit

Jeune moi : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ?

Femme : C'est toi que je veux, Destiny. Je sais que tu es doué en magie, je veux que tu sois plus puissante. Quant à ton bébé on en discutera plus tard

Tous disparurent, pour laisser placer au neuf mois de souffrance et d'entraînement. Et puis vint le moment de l'accouchement, je ressentais la douleur et le désespoir que j'avais à l'époque. Le vide que je ressentais à l'idée d'être seul et la peur de ne pas savoir qu'allais devenir mon bébé. Je me revoyais poussé de toute mes forces avec la femme, elle me le disait. Une fois que le bébé fut sortir, elle me le donna pas, sans aucun remord mi-même de sans froid, elle le tua. Je pleurais, c'était vraiment le pire moments que j'avais vécu.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une porte qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce s'ouvrit avec une lumière blanche, Dean regarda la porte avec anxiété, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait nous arrivé d'autre, avec quelque larmes et un peu de mal à parler. Je lui dit :

On peut enfin s'en aller

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on était entré dans la cabane, Dean me regarda, voyait toute la peine que j'avais et pour la 1ère fois depuis notre petit entretien avec le démon, je sentis qu'il avait de la peine pour moi, il me dit :

ça va aller ? Tu va tenir le coup

Moi : Oui, j'ai connu pire. Aller on y va. Écoute, Dean quand tu va passé cette porte, tu va te réveillé. Je ne sais pas si tu va te rappeler de ce qui s'est passé. Alors je veux que tu me poignard avec le ...

Dean : Il est hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille, je vais t'exorciser

Moi : ça ne marchera pas, le sort est trop puissant pour un exorcisme. Si tu me poignarde, je n'aurai aucune séquelle. Crois moi

Dean : Qui t'a jeté un tel sort que je le démonte comme il faut.

Moi : On n'a pas le temps de discuté de ça. Poignarde moi dans le coeur. Ok ?

Il ne me répondit pas, il se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras, on s'avança vers la porte, mais on fut tous les 2 projetés contre le mur. Le démon, toujours dans le même corps, entra dans la pièce et dit :

Vous croyez vraiment que vous pouvez vous en tirer comme ça

Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

Destiny. Comment explique tu que tu sois si mauvaise et qu'au final tout te réussi. Mais crois-moi cette fois ça va être différent, je vais te tuer et garder ton corps. Je ferrai de Dean mon jouet favori.

Dean : Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !

Le démon rit et lui dit :

Dean, le super-héros de ces dames. Tu crois pas que t'en fais trop

De mon coté, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me débattre, mais je n'y arrivais pas, jusqu'à ce que comme la 1ère fois, je me libérai, sans aucune explication et l'envoya voler contre la porte de la cabane, elle passa à travers la porte. Dean pût se libérer à son tour, il fût un peu surpris et me dit :

Comment est-c...

Moi : Dean ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça, va t'en je vais m'occuper d'elle. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire

Il hésita pendant quelques secondes, mais partis quand même, la porte resta ouverte après son passage. Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement la force de l'affronter, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Elle se releva quelques seconde après que Dean soit partis, elle entra dans la pièce et dit :

Enfin seul, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi, sans crainte

Moi : Je vais t'écraser comme une punaise

Elle rit et le combat s'engagea, elle utilisa certains de mes pouvoirs contre moi, tel que l'apparition d'objet et le feu. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée que je pouvais bien possédé ce genre de pouvoir, je n'en avais pas beaucoup que je savais contrôlé. C'est pourquoi j'avait vite été dominée, j'étais également un peu blessé. Le combat continua sans que je ne puis faire grand chose pour me défendre. Elle me jeta une boude de feu, j'essayais de l'éviter tant bien que mal, mais la boule atteint ma cuisse trop, je tombait par terre en ayant vraiment très mal.

Le démon rit de plus belle, elle se croyait avoir l'avantage et elle n'avais pas tout à fait tord. J'étais par terre à essayer de trouver un endroit plus sur, elle s'avança vers moi avec un sourire, elle fit apparaître une autre boule de feu. Une fois près de moi, elle me dit :

Alors on fait moins la maligne. T'as quelque chose à... Ahhhahhh

Elle hurla en brûlant et disparaissant en fumé. Je me levais avec quelque difficulté, je me dirigea vers la porte en titubant, elle n'était plus qu'entre ouverte. Il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, mais je passais la porte juste au moment où elle se ferma.

Je savais pas combien de temps, j'étais endormie, mais quand je me réveillais c'était comme ci je reprenais vie. J'avais le couteau de Ruby en plein coeur, je le retirai et la blessure cicatrisa immédiatement ainsi que toute les blessure que j'avais eu durant l'affrontement avec le démon. En regardant sur ma droit je constatais que Dean, qui était habillé, se trouvaient à côté du lit sur une chaise, en me voyant me réveillé, il s'avança vers moi, je sentis qu'il était très inquiet pour moi, je lui demanda :

ça fait combien de temps que je suis endormis ?

Dean : 3 heures depuis que je t'ai planté le couteau dans le coeur. Sam pensait que tu n'allais pas t'en tirer au bout 1 heure.

Ça ne m'étonnai pas de Sam, je fis claqué mes doigts et de nouveaux habilles parurent sur mon corps, un jeans délavé, des bottes noires, un T-shirt bleu et des sous-vêtements bleu qui se coordonnés, quant aux vêtements qui se trouvaient par terre, je les fit disparaître également en claquant des doigts une fois que j'étais prête. Dean sourit et me dit :

C'est pratique avec toi pour ranger

Personne parla après ça, il y eu un silence très lourd, aucun de nous ne savaient quoi dire, mais après quelques secondes Dean pris la parole et me dit :

Destiny, je sais pas comment dire ça, même si j'ai eu 3 heure pour y réfléchir. Mais je me suis rendu compte cette nuit qu'on ne connaissait rien de toi.

Moi : Avec tout ce que t'as vu, tu n'en as pas eu assez ?

Dean : Non ! Justement c'est pas assez...

Moi : écoute, c'est vraiment pas le moment que je te fasse une lecture de ma vie

Dean : On a cou...

Moi : C'est pas avec moi que ça s'est passée. En quelque sorte en tout cas. Ça fait 1 mois que j'étais possédé et que tu n'as rien remarqué !

Dean : Je...

Moi : Non, Dean laisse-moi finir ! Tu étais tellement préoccupé par ton frère que tu n'as pas fait attention à moi. J'aurais pu resté comme ça pendant 1 an que tu n'aurais même fais attention.

Dean : ça suffit ! C'est complètement faux. J'ai remarqué certain changement, surtout quand elle a changée ton look vestimentaire qui était devenue plus sexy. J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même, mais pensait que c'était à cause de Sam.

Moi : C'est ça ton excuse. Parce que Sam m'a brisée le coeur, je vais changé. Je ne serai même pas resté si j'avais le contrôle de mon corps. Dean, j'avais fait des choses horrible dans le passé, mais je ne pensais pas que je pouvais ressentir à tel point tout ce que leur faisait subir ce démon.

Dean : Oui bein parlons-en de ton passé. Qu'as-tu fais d'atroce pour être 200 ans en enfer et parvenir à t'en échapper.

Moi : Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Tu savoir ce que j'ai fait après que mon bébé... soit mort sous mes yeux. Tu vraiment que je te dise à quel point j'ai été désespérée.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux, je sentais que Dean hésitait à me répondre, mais il me dit :

J'ai vu ta peine dans tes yeux, mais Destiny tout ce que je te demande s'est de m'en dire plus sur toi

Moi : Je peux pas.

Dean : Pourquoi !? Tu sais déjà tous nous, sur ce que j'ai fait en enfer et peut-être plus encore.

Moi : Parce que je suis un monstre, j'ai livré en pâture des familles entière qui m'ont fait confiance. J'ai trahit les miens. J'ai torturé des hommes sans raison. Je suis mauvaise.

Je pleurais, je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour sortir tout en un coup, mais je sentais que Dean était confus par tous ça, il voyait que j'étais mal alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit ; il me pris dans ses bras, me dit que j'étais quelque de bien, que ça n'avait plus d'importance. J'étais entrains dans les bras de Dean depuis 30 min quant on entendis quelqu'un tousser, on se retourna et on constatait qu'il s'agissait de Sam. Il avait un air indifférent de ce qui se passait, mais en même temps on aurait dit qu'il s'impatientait, moi et Dean on s'écarta l'un de l'autre et on partis sur la route.

Plus les jours passaient et plus moi et Dean, on avait quelques difficultés après ce qui s'était passé avec le démon, c'était assez difficile de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais je pouvais ressentir que ce n'étais pas quelque chose de bon, je le sentais assez troublé et vu que je ne voulais pas entrer dans son « intimité ». J'avais décidé de ne pas trop me rapproché de lui encore plus, je ne savais pas s'il l'avait remarqué, mais Sam l'avait bien. Il en profita pour retenter sa chance, mais cette fois je mis un stop définitif à tous ça et lui dire clairement que rien ne se passera entre nous tant qu'il n'aurait aucune âme.

1 mois s'écoula, Dean et moi on s'était éloigné l'un de l'autre, on discutait très peu à l'exception de lors des chasses et il était rare qu'on fasse équipe ensemble lors de ces chasses. Quant à Sam et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment discuté ensemble, en fait rien a changé a part le fait qu'on ne couche plus ensemble.

Nous étions en directions de la ville de Elwood dans l'Indiana, on roulais depuis presque 2 heures. La veille au soir, Sam et Dean était aller dans un bar à leur habitude pour décompressé un peu, enfin surtout pour Dean. Je me sentais pas d'humeur à y aller, alors je restais dans ma chambre, me morfondre sur moi-même. on ce trouvait dans un motel qui se trouvait à 2 km de la sortie de la ville de Cleveland dans l'Ohio.

Dans ce motel il y avait un problème, c'était que l'on pouvait tout entendre des chambres, on était là depuis 24h déjà que j'avais entendu 1 couple se disputé et 3 couple entrains de faire l'amour. C'était assez dérangeant, je n'arrêtais pas de ressentir tout un tas d'émotion différente à la fois et pour médité ça restait assez difficile pour ce concentrer. Je décidais d'abandonner cette perspective, c'est la que je repensait à ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là et que j'ai commencé à avoir le blues et pleurer.

Très tard dans la nuit, j'allais beaucoup mieux, Dean frappa à ma porte, je lui dit d'entrer. Il entra et me dit :

Je suis venu voir si t'allais bien

Moi : Comme tu peux, le constater ça va parfaitement, merci. Tu n'es pas avec Sam au bar

Dean : Une fois là, je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur.

J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait dire « J'aurai voulu que tu sois là », je le regardais et lui dit

ça va tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

Dean : Écoute, je sais que tout le mois passé, ce n'était pas vraiment toi, mais bien avant ça j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était rapproché l'un de l'autre. Et j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes, et hier soir je t'ai entendu pleurer, j'aurai voulu venir...

Moi : T'aurai fait quoi, qu'est-ce que tu aurais dit ? Hein. Dis-moi, j'ai hâte d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire

Dean : Je..J'aurai essayé de trouvé les mots pour que ton chagrin s'en aille. Écoute on est amis et comme je te l'ai dit tu fais partie de ma famille. T'es ce qui s'approche le plus d'une confidente.

Moi : Je veux bien te croire. J'ai beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour ce que tu fais chaque jour, la manière dont tu tiens le coup pour Sam. Mais ce que j'ai vécu et fait ne pourront jamais s'effacer. Ça restera dans ma mémoire jusqu'à ma mort.

Dean : ça risque pas d'arriver, vu que t'es immortel.

Moi : Je suis immortel, mais pas invisible. Un jour, je mourrais parce que les fées ne vivent au moins 6 millénaires.

Dean : C'est tout et moi qui croyait que tu n'avais pas de date d'expirations

Moi : Tu veux bien arrêter ton sarcasme, ça prend pas avec moi.

Dean : Destiny, écoute moi. Tu m'as toujours que si j'avais besoin de parler tu serais là en cas de besoin, qu'a n'importe quel moment tu sera là. Et bien je trouve que tu devrais te fier à moi comme tu voudrais que je me fie à toi.

Je savais qu'il avait parfaitement raison, j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et si ça devait être Dean Winchester et bien se sera lui. Tout à coup, j'entendis dans ma tête un signale très bizarre, un de ceux que je n'avais plus entendu depuis que j'étais arrivé dans ce monde. C'était comme-ci quelqu'un avait besoin de moi, Dean vu m'a tête et me dit :

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Moi : J'ai un petit mal de tête, c'est rien ça va passé

Dean : T'as eu une vision ou quoi. Sam avait la même tête quand il en avait une

Moi : ça à rien avoir, ça ressemble plus à un signale. Comme-ci quelqu'un avait besoin de moi. Le même que j'avais quand mes filleuls m'appelais à l'aide, mais c'est un peu différent, ça ne m'avais jamais donnée un mal de tête comme ça

Dean : Tu veux dire que t'a un filleul ici ? Je me rappelle que le démon aussi avait quelque mal de tête depuis qu'il t'avais possédée

Moi : ça explique pourquoi c'est aussi horrible comme douleur. Il faut que j'aille voir où ça peut me mené, sinon je sens que ma tête va exploser.

Comme à mon habitude je n'attendais pas d'avoir de réponse de lui, je me téléporta et atterris dans un champs de maïs en pleine nuit. J'entendis une fille appelé un garçon, je me mis en mode invisible, j'avançais dans cette direction, j'étais à quelque mètre de la fille quant je vis au loin une lumière blanche apparaître et disparaître en même temps. Je me mis en mode invisible, et volais au dessus de tous le champs et constatait avec stupeur qu'il y avait que le champs était remplit de crop circle.

Je décidais de me renseigner sur la ville, pour ce faire je me dirigeai vers la jeune fille qui était très inquiète, elle fut très surprise quand elle me vit. Je l'hypnotisais pour savoir où on se trouvait, elle me répondit qu'il s'agissait de Elwood dans l'Indiana, je lui dit d'oublié ma présence après l'avoir raccompagné en ville. Après ça je retournais au motel où se trouvais encore Dean. Au moment où, je suis revenu dans la chambre constatant que Dean était entrains de regarder la tv, en me voyant il me dit :

Tu en a mis du temps !

Moi : Je crois que j'ai trouvé une chasse.

Dean : T'as quoi !?

Moi : Va prévenir Sam et faites vaux valises ont à une longue route à faire

Dean : Je trouve ça sexy quand tu prend les choses en mains.

Il me sourit et s'en alla chercher Sam. Ce dernière protesta, il voulait absolument savoir pourquoi on s'en allait, je leur expliquais donc en chemin ce que j'avais vu et également ce que la jeune fille, Kim,avait vu. C'était dire pas grand chose, mais je leur dit que j'avais sentit une présence autres que les 2 la jeune leur dit également que ce n'était pas la 1ère personne qui avait disparu et que ça faisait la 4ème personne de disparus.

Sam était convaincu, on s'y rendit et on arriva là-bas à trois heures du matin. On s'enregistra dans un motel, mais vu qu'il ne restai plus qu'une chambre avec 2 lits séparés, on s'y installa tous ensemble. Dean qui avait conduit 5 heures et n'avait pas encore fermé l'oeil de la nuit, s'endormit presque vite. Pendant que Sam et moi, on était entrains de voir un films, Sam se tourna vers moi et me dit très bas :

est-ce que il y a quelque chose entre toi et Dean et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus couché avec moi ?

Moi : Pardon !? Y a rien entre moi et Dean on est juste ami. C'est tout

Sam : Je suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu la manière dont vous vous regardez quand aucun des deux ne regarde l'autre...

Moi : Je t'arrête tout de suite, je vais pas commencer à vous voir l'un après l'autre. Ce sera trop bizarre et puis ce qui s'appelle tenir à quelqu'un avoir un certain lien d'amitié et du respect l'un pour l'autre.

Sam : Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de couché avec moi ?

Moi : Parce que de 1 tu couche avec moi parce que tu me trouves très attirante et non parce que tu as des sentiment pour moi et de 2 tu as clairement dit que tu en avais rien à faire de moi.

Sam : Mais pourquoi tu dors le même lit que lui ?

Moi : Parce que lui il a une âme et qu'il sait ce qui est bien où mal. Et que j'ai une parfaite confiance en lui. Maintenant que ta réponse, est-ce que je peux dormir en paix !?

Je fis mine de me coucher, mais au moment de me retourner, je tombais nez à nez avec Dean qui avait les yeux ouvert, il avait un air bizarre dans son regard, il avait écouté toute la conversation. Je sentais qu'il était assez vexé, mais je ne savais pas par quoi, il ferma les yeux et moi aussi après quelque seconde. Je m'endormis presque immédiatement, cependant je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais dans un endroit qui n'avais rien avoir avec la Terre, tout autour de moi il y avait des dizaine de fleure de toutes les couleurs, le ciel était d'un bleu azur et on pouvait clairement voir que le ciel était pure.

Devant moi ce dressait un chemin, j'étais comme attiré par le chemin, je le suivit sans savoir m'arrêter. Au plus j'avançais et au plus j'avais l'impression d'être observé, j'avançais pour arrivé devant un énorme château en cristal. J'allais aller devant la porte, mais quelqu'un me pris sur le côté, cependant je ne voyais pas sont visage, il me dit :

Tu ne devrai pas être là, ce n'est pas ton heure

Il plaça une main au dessus de mon visage, une lumière aveuglante en sortit et je me réveilla en sursaut avec le besoin de respirer. Dean qui se trouvait à coté de moi, ce réveilla au même moment, Sam n'était pas là et il faisait jour. Il me dit en posant une main sur mon dos :

Tu va bien ?

Je hochais la tête pour dire que oui, je me recouchais dans le lit, il fit de même, il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes, car il voyait que j'étais un peu secoué par le rêve. Il fini par dire :

Tu veux en parlé ?

Moi : ça va, c'était un rêve très étrange

Dean : Explique toi ?

Moi : C'était un rêve à la fois très apaisant et effrayant et en même temps très réaliste. J'avais comme l'impression qu'on m'observait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avancer et il y a eu une personne qui m'a dit que je n'avais rien à faire là que ce n'était pas mon heure. Il a pris une main et une lumière aveuglante sur mon visage

Dean : Tu parle d'un rêve étrange.

**Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait**


	8. Chapter 8

Moi : Dean, pour hier soir...

Dean : T'inquiète je pense pareille que toi. Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé l'âme de Sam, tu auras ce que tu veux

Il m'embrassa sur le front, se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois qu'il ferma la porte, j'avais l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre, c'était comme si je ne n'avais rien ressentis, mais je me dit que c'était juste une impression, qu'il me fallait un peu de temps pour que ça s'ajuste vu le rêve que je venais de faire. j'étais encore plus inquiète quand Sam entra et que je ne ressentais rien venant de lui, mais je me rappelais vite qu'il n'avait plus d'âme.

Je me levais du lit, claqua des doigts pour avoir de nouveau habits au début j'eu quelque problème, je décidais de sortir ma baquette que je sortais très rarement voir pas du tout depuis que je suis dans ce monde. Dean sortit au moment où j'utilisais la baguette, il me regardais assez bizarrement, il sortit dit :

Marraine la fée emmène moi au balle.

Je pointa la baguette vers lui et changea les habilles qui portait en robe de balle, il protesta, me demandant lui enlever tout ceci, je lui dit que je trouvait que sa lui allait bien et qu'il était plutôt sexy dedans. Sam de son coté était mort de rire, au bout de 10 min je décidais de lui enlever tout ça, il était très en colère. On alla interrogé les habitants, on ne trouvait pas grand chose, seulement 2 ou trois personnes qui pensaient au extra-terrestre. Wayne Whitaker était un chasseur d'OVNI, j'avais l'impression qu'il cachait quelque chose de bizarre provenant de lui, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Puis il y eu une veille femme qui rajoute une couche sur les histoires encore plus bizarre, comme quoi les fée était derrière tous ça. Dean et Sam ne la crurent pas évidemment, Sam la carment traité de folle. On s'en alla et Dean me demanda :

Tu crois que les fées sont derrière tous ça ?

Moi : Non, je crois pas. En tout cas s'est pas leur genre

Sam : Vous ne comptez quand même pas suivre la stupide voix de l'OVNI

Dean : Non, mec. Tout le monde sait que ET est en plastique. Mais dans cette ville on a 4 disparus sur les bras. Sam à propos, c'est pas la faute de la veille dame si elle a pris de l'acid brun

Sam : Et quoi ?

Moi : Faudrait que tu montre un peu de compassion

Dean : L'empathie vieux, c'est de l'empathie qu'il te faut. L'ancien Sam lui aurait lâché de bonne parole réconfortante à faire pleurer.

Sam : L'ancien Sam avait une âme, il faisait preuve de bonté

Dean : Ah oui et.. et... mais pas toi. Laisse tombé. Attend Destiny tu en as le pouvoir tu peux lui faire ressentir

Moi : Désole Dean, mais c'est pas comme ça que sa fonctionne.

Dean : Explique-toi ?

Moi : Eh bien, comme je t'ai dit mes pouvoirs sont très limités et y en a que je contrôle pas. Pour faire un truc pareille je dois être très puissante.

Sam : Le démon avait l'air de bien pouvoir le faire

Moi : Tu déconne là ! Il puisait dans ma force...

Sam : Encore une fois tu n'est pas très utile

Moi : Merci c'est sympa de ta part

Dean : Fait pas attention. Sam, je sais que t'en à rien à foutre, mais tu dois faire attention au autre

Sam :A propos de quoi exactement ?

Dean : A propos de tout. D'être humain au moins

Moi : De l'amour, également

Sam : écoutez. Vous avez l'air de vous intéresser énormément au autre. Mais je ne peux pas m'intéressé à quelque chose qui ne m'intéresse pas. Et sans te décevoir Destiny, l'amour n'est pas un sentiment que je veux réellement ressentir pour l'instant. Tu veux quand même pas que je fasse semblant

Dean : Tout à fait, fait semblant. Pas pour ce qui est d'aimer, mais pour le reste fait semblant jusqu'à ce que tu y arrive

Sam : T'en fais quoi du fait que tu veux que je sois honnête

Moi : ça n'avais pas l'air de marché de toute façon

Dean : Tu veux être un vrai petit garçon Pinocchio. Tu dois faire ta part des chose. T'as marraine ici présente pourra le faire.

Moi : Tu veux voir autre chose que cette baquette peut faire, a part changé tes vêtements en robe.

Dean vit mon regard très sérieux et son sourire disparut. Cette fois je sentis qu'il avait l'air inquiet, je me dis que ce qui c'était passé ce matin était vraiment du au rêve et Sam continua :

Dean, c'est que j'ai fais depuis qu'on est sur la route tous les 2. C'est très fatiguant

Dean : Ok, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on retourne sur la trace de ton âme. On sera ta conscience

Moi : Comment ça on... oh c'est bon on sera ta conscience

Sam : C'est comme si vous serez mes... Jimmy Cricket

Dean : La ferme, c'est exactement ça toi la marionnette délirante.

Sans ajouter autre chose, on allais monté dans l'impala, en tourna ma tête vers la gauche, je vis Wayne Whitaker entrains de nous observé de l'autre coté de la rue. Je leur dit :

Les gars, on me conque quelque part. Je revient, ça ne va pas durer longtemps

Je partis, mais en réalité j'étais en mode invisible, je me dirigea vers Wayne Whitaker. Celui-ci entra dans une ruelle, je le suivit, mais quand j'entrai dans la ruelle, elle disparut pour faire place à l'endroit que j'avais vu en rêve et devant moi, il n'y avait un farfadet qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à Wayne Whitaker. Il était de taille moyenne, habillé en vert, avec un short et une veste verte, également une chemise blanche et un chapeau vert. Il avait portait une barbe grisonnante. Je lui dit en m'approchant de lui :

Je présume que c'est toi, le responsable de tout ça

Farfadet : Destiny, je t'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas venir ici

Moi : C'était toi, dans mon rêve

Farfadet : Ce n'était pas un rêve. Suit moi

Je le suivit, on pris le même chemin que dans mon rêve, en marchant je lui demandai :

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par ce n'était pas un rêve ?

Farfadet : Tu sais de quoi je parle, quand je t'ai vu dans le champs de maïs, j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais

Moi : T'es entrains de me dire que mon esprit a été attiré par cette endroit.

Farfadet : Ce que je comprend pas. C'est que tu n'est pas venue plus tôt

Moi : J'étais occupé par un démon dans mon corps

Farfadet : oh. Sensation très désagréable, je trouve.

Moi : Vous avez pas idée à quel point. Est-ce que le fait que je sois venue ici altère mes pouvoirs ?

Farfadet : D'une certaine manière oui, vu que tu es à moitié ange également.

Moi : Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Farfadet : Tu verra bien.

Il ne dit plus rien, le reste du chemin se fit en silence, mais contrairement à mon rêve, là où le chemin ne dura quelque seconde, à ce moment là il pris presque 1 heure pour arriver devant le château en cristal. Arrivé devant une grande porte brune, le farfadet frappa 3 fois dessus et elle s'ouvrit tout doucement. On entra à l'intérieure qui donnait sur une cour où l'on aurait dit qu'il y avait un petit village et une sorte de jardin, dans ce village il y a toute sorte maison plus loufoque les unes que les autres, une maison était en forme de botte, une autre en forme cupcakes et une 3ème en forme de champignon.

Plus on avançai, plus les différente créature qui s'y trouvait sortais sortais de leur maison, nous regardais ou bien me regardais, ils étaient tous entrains de parler et de me pointer du doigt. Je décidais de continué sans faire attention à eux, puis on arriva devant un autre château encore un moins grand que celui où on se trouvait, on monta les escalier qui était de cristal également. On aurait dit que j'étais le nouveau phénomène dans le coin, qu'il n'avais pas tous les jours des visiteurs, la fin des marches se trouvait un long couloir illuminé où il y avait des tableaux un peu partout, on aura dit qu'il s'agissait d'une royauté.

On marcha pendant un long moment dans ce couloir, je n'était pas vraiment tous ces tableaux de part et d'autre du mur, tout à coup un tableau m'interpella. Il s'agissait du tableau de ma mère en plus jeune, elle me ressemblait beaucoup, je comprenais pourquoi elle était l'une des plus puissante des fées, je me demandais si ça faisait de moi une princesse. J'arrêtais mes délires et continua de suivre le farfadet car il était très rapide, une fois arrivé à la fin du couloir on entra dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle des trônes, la décoration était très proche de celle des château du Moyen Âge.

Cependant il y avait de l'or qui ornait la salle un peu partout, dans la salle se trouvait un très grand nombre de personne qu'on aurait dit que le royaume entier s'y trouvait, tous portait des vêtements très moyenâgeux. À un moment donné le farfadet s'arrêta à quelque pas du trône et s'agenouilla devant lui, je le regardais assez bizarrement, mais en levant la tête je vis que sur le trône se trouvait : Un homme de petite taille assis sur un trône en or et à côté de lui se trouvait une femme un peu plus grande que lui et qui était assez belle.

Ne voulant pas avoir de problème j'imitais le farfadet, mais l'homme me dit :

Non mon enfant, relève toi, ce n'est pas nécessaire

Je me relevais assez anxieuse et le farfadet dit :

Seigneur Obéron, je l'ai trouvé alors que je faisait la récolte humaine elle était avec des chasseur que doit ton faire d'elle ?

Obéron : Rien, il s'agit de ma petit-fille. Est-ce que tu souhaiterai boire où manger quelque chose

Tout le monde était sous le choc de ce qu'Obéron avait proposé, il y eu un grand brouhaha dans l'assemblé, mais je ne distinguais pas ce qu'il se disait, puis la femme a ses côtés se leva et dit :

Assez ! Votre seigneur vient de retrouver, un membre de sa famille après en avoir perdue tant d'autre ses dernières années, soyez heureux pour lui

Obéron : Titania, ma reine tu as bien parlé. Nous fêterons son arrivée près de nous. Est-ce que tu nous ferra l'honneur d'être à nos cotés

Moi : Eh bien, euh... je ne sais pas si je peux resté. Les chasseur avec qui j'étais sont de bon amis à moi et il vont sûrement s'inquiète pour moi

Titania : C'est adorable tu es amis avec des humains, voyons reste un peu, tu ne sera pas partie longtemps il remarqueront à peine que tu es partie.

Moi : Je sais pas si je peux réellement...

Obéron : Fait plaisir à ton grand-père, si c'est bien comme ça que les humains nous appel

J'hésitai un peu, un dilemme se créa en moi, est-ce que je devais resté sachant que les fées avaient beaucoup de pouvoir dans ce monde où bien je devais m'en allé et prévenir Sam et Dean, mais le problème était que je n'étais pas sur qu'il allait me laissé par partir. Trop de question se posait sur le moment que je décidais de resté juste le temps d'un dîner et c'est tout. Je me dis qu'ils avaient l'habitude de ne plus me revoir aprs quelques temps. Je suivis la reine Titania, qui m'avait dit de la suivre, on entra dans un autre couloir, qui se trouvait gauche du trne. Ce couloir tait moins long et sur le mur se trouvait diffrents tableaux o l'on pouvait distinguer des scnes de bataille, entre les fes avec toute sorte de cratures, il y avait un tableau qui montrai clairement la bataille contre Lucifer et Michael, ma mre entrains de se sacrifier pour piger Lucifer.

Mais ce n'est pas celui qui m'interpella, il s'agissait d'un tableau qui mettais en scne Dean ou bien quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait trs fort, la figure en sang, avec le regard trs dure. Il tenait dans les bras un bb, ct de lui il y avait Sam gravement bless, au loin on pouvait voir Castiel qui fixait avec svrit un autre homme, on aurait dit un vampire qui avait un sourire narquois sur son visage. J'tais assez perplexe par cette image, je restais devant pendant quelques minutes, jusqu' ce que Titania vient ct de moi :

C'est le sauveur

Moi : Le sauveur de quoi ?

Titania : Le sauveur de l'humanit

Elle me dit de la suivre, ce que je fis mais j'avais tant de questions que je du les garder pour plus tard. Je l'a suivi, elle tourna gauche, elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait dans une sorte de grande chambre. Elle tait tout les meubles ressemblaient ceux qu'il y a dans les conte de fe, l'ancien , comme si ils taient fait la main. Le lit qui se trouvait au milieux de la pice, c'tait un lit baldaquin recouvert de soi, je trouvait trange que l'on soit ici, alors je lui dit :

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

Titania me sourit avant de me dire :

C'est la chambre de ta mre, avant qu'elle ne se sacrifie pour sauver la terre

J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait de la rancur envers les anges, je lui dit :

Pourquoi m'avez-vous amen ici ?

Titania : Pour que tu te change, tu ne compte tout de mme pas manger avec le roi dans cette tenue

Moi : Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche avec ma tenue

Titania : coute, fait moi plaisir, cette robe juste pour ce soir

Elle me montra la robe en question, une robe sans manche avec une fleure sur le cot, elle tait de couleur violet, j'hsitais vraiment la mettre car je me dis que si je portais a, j'aurais certainement envie de rest. Je dcidais quand mme de la mettre pour lui faire plaisir, car je voyais bien qu'elle voulais qu'elle aie ce petit souvenir. Je mis la robe, elle commena me peign les cheveux, ce que je trouvais assez bizarre, mais je la laiss faire. Une fois que mes cheveux ont été relevés, elle me dit de la suivre, on sortie de la chambre et repassa par le même couloir. Sauf qu'au lieu de continué tout droit, on tourna à droite et on entra dans une grande salle, où se trouvait un grand nombre de personnes assis autour d'une table, recouvert de poussière de Diamants comme nappe. La reine me conduit auprès du roi Obéron, quand je fus assise à ses côtés, il fit dit :

Peuple d'Avalon voici enfin venue le jour où notre princesse Destiny est enfin arrivée. Nous lui souhaitons la bienvenue et nous souhaitons que sa présence dure assez longtemps pour que nous puissions en apprendre beaucoup sur elle, avant que son aventure dans le monde des humains ne s'assombrisse. Santé

Il se rassis, j'étais un peu gêné par tous ça et j'avais quelques difficultés à comprendre son discours. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? j'avais comme le sentiment qu'on me cachait quelque chose, inquiète j'observais tous ce monde qui était la pour moi, regardant tout autour de moi. Tout à coup, je les vis, les 4 garçon qui ont disparus, il y en avait d'autre, ils avaient tous des habilles moderne, mais il était sale ou déchirer. Je comprenais pourquoi je devais changé de vêtements, je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour les sauver, mais est-ce que je devais ès le dîner, le roi me proposa d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin Royale qui se trouvait juste derrière le palais. On marcha pendant 20 minutes de silence, Oberon me dit :

Dis-moi Destiny, comment trouves-tu ton séjour auprès de nous

Moi : eh bien, je suis assez surprise de voir que se monde existe réellement

Obéron : Il vrai que nous restons très discret envers les humains

Moi : euh... j'ai constaté que vous aviez des servants qui sont humains. Comment se fait-il que vous puisiez en avoir ?

Obéron : Lorsqu'un humain convoque l'un d'entre nous, on lui donne tous ce qu'il veux en échange de son 1er fils

Moi : oh ! Et que vouliez-vous vous dire par je vais affrontée des heures sombres ?

Obéron : Il s'agit de ton destin, ma chère enfant, une grande épreuve t'attend et beaucoup de souffrance vont te surprendre sans que tu soit préparé. Tu devra choisir un camps et un destin sera brisée à jamais

J'étais un peu confus par ce qu'il a dit, comment devais-je prendre tous ça. Avec le tableau ça faisait un peu trop, l'information avait du mal à passer. J'allais lui poser une autre question, mais il me dit :

Destiny, je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de question. Elles te seront répondu en tant voulu. Il faut que tu vois quelque chose, vient avec moi

Je le suivit, on entra dans le château, on descendit des escaliers Qui conduisaient dans les douves, je me demandais où on allait et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là. Mes questions finirent par être répondu quand je vis dans un cachau dans lequel il y avait un cercle de feu, je vis que Gabriel si trouvait, j'étais sous le choc sans vraiment comprendre je dis :

- Qu'est-ce que...

Gabriel : C'est à cause de toi, que je suis ici

Moi : Je savais pas du tout. Pourquoi vous faites ça ? qu'est-ce vous attendez de moi ?

- C'est simple pourtant, tu as un choix à faire

Je me retournais, vis dans les marche des escaliers Titania et je lui dit :

-Vous vous rendez . vous venez de faire là, vous êtes du côté de Raphaël...

Obéron : Nous ne prenons partie pour personnes, nous connaissons l'état actuel du paradis. Nous voulons que tu sois à nos côtés quand l'heure sera venue

Gabriel : N'acceptent pas Destiny quoi qu'il te propose...

Titania : Silence espèce de vermine insignifiante. Destiny, si tu reste avec nous tu pourra avoir ton ange auprès de toi.

Moi : Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, on a besoin de moi

Titania : Si tu ne compte pas nous aider tu sera emprisonné à ton tour jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis

Obéron : Titania, ma reine ne pense tu pas que tu exagère...

Titania : Non, je ne compte pas faire la même erreur une deuxième fois

Avec ses pouvoirs elle m'enferma dans une cellule qui se trouvait juste derrière celle de Gabriel, j'étais dans une prison anti-fée, encore une fois j'étais pas prête de sortir de là avant longtemps.

**Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un petit déménagement, j'espère que ça vous a plus . un petit commentaire s'il vous plait**


	9. Chapter 9

J'étais très inquiet pour Sam et Dean, comment j'allais faire pour les joindre et c'est là que je me dit après quelque seconde :

Gabriel, si t'es là s'est que Sam et Adam sont toujours dans la cage avec Lucifer et Micheal

Gabriel : Oui, mais t'en fais pas ça va aller pour eux

Moi : Tu crois ? Parce que la dernière fois c'était pas gagné

Gabriel : Commence pas ! Pour le moment on doit trouvé une solution...

Moi : où tu veux en trouver !? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié on ne pouvais pas sortir de ma prison et toi de ton cercle d...

Gabriel : Reste positive, tu...

Moi : Si on arrêtais de se disputer et on se concentre sur l'essentiel

Gabriel : oui, comme... nichons ?

Moi : Pardons !? t'es pas sérieux là ?

Gabriel : Non... je me fais attaqué... par... petite femme... toute nue et très sexy

Moi : Attend... tais-toi !.. je crois qu'elle essaie de nous dire quelque chose. Eh toi ! Arrête de t'attaquer à lui et viens me voir

Une petite luciole se plaça devant moi, je constatais également qu'elle était toute nue, elle me dit :

Je suis venue te porter un message du roi

Gabriel : T'arrive à comprendre ce qu'elle dit

Moi : Tais-toi Gabriel. Vas-y je t'écoute petite fée

Gabriel : Sympa

Petite fée : Le Roi veux s'excuser auprès de toi. Il est navré de ce qui se passe. Il essaie de trouvé une solution pour vous sortir de là

Aucun de nous deux n'eus le temps de dire quoi se soit qu'on entendit au loin des coups de feu retentir, Gabriel dit :

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas d'arme ici

Petite fée : C'est sûrement l'homme qu'on a capturé lors de la récolte

Moi : Un homme avec une arme

Gabriel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Destiny, que raconte-t-elle

Moi : Attend, je t'expliquerai. pourquoi avoir kidnappé 4 autres personnes si s'est pour avoir réalisé 1 seul souhaite

Petite fée : On ne kidnappe pas, c'est le prix à payer pour réaliser un souhait, il nous épuise, alors on prend tous les 1er fils de la ville

Moi : Dean !

Gabriel : Qu'il... ah oui un type avec un arme c'est automatiquement Dean

Moi : Vu que c'était le seul dans les parages et il est l'aînée des 2

Gabriel : Dis comme ça, y que lui qui peut se débattre en étant kidnappé

Moi : petite fée Est-ce que tu crois qu'il peut voir les fée maintenant qu'il est venu ici ?

Petite fée : Oui, il a le pouvoir de nous voir sous notre vrai forme

Moi : Est-ce que tu pourrait aller lui passer un message ?

Petite fée : Bien sûr, je ferai n'importe te quoi pour toi ma princesse

Moi : Très bien va lui dire où je me trouve et que je suis avec Gabriel

La petit fée s'en alla accomplir sa mission, Gabriel et moi on resta seule et en silence pendant un bon moment, sans savoir quoi dire. Pour ma part je savais pas trop quoi lui dire, j'étais occupé à réfléchir à une manière de bien trouver les mots juste, mais Gabriel pris la parole :

Tu sais pour quoi Castiel à fait libérer Sam de la cage

Moi : Ah oui, j'étais tellement préoccupé que je l'ai complètement oublié

Gabriel : Par quoi ? Le fait de couché avec Dean

Moi : Qu'est-ce que...

Gabriel : Je sais très bien ce qui se passe. Dés le premier jour j'ai su qu'entre toi et lui ça collerai directe

Moi : C'est totalement le moment ridicule. Moi et Dean on est juste amis et rien de plus, alors arrête je sais pas à quoi tu joue

Gabriel : Laisse tomber. Si tu me disais ce que tu as trouvé sur Castiel ?

Moi : Il travail avec Crowley pour ouvrir le purgatoire

Gabriel : Tu déconnes là, il passé dans l'autre camps

Moi : Je sais pas, mais une fois que je sors d'ici, je vais aller une demandé des comptes

Gabriel : Quand t'aura trouvée une solution tu me préviens

J'allais lui répondre, mais quelqu'un me devança en disant :

Je vois que votre séjour ici vous a rapproché

On se tourna vers la gauche et vit que un être étrange se trouvait là. Je ne savais pas si on pouvait réellement le considérer comme étant un homme car son apparence avait quelques ressemblance avec le bossu de notre dame. Gabriel lui:

Qui es-tu et que nous veux tu ?

Bossu : Je suis ici de la part du roi, je viens libéré la fée Destiny

Moi : Et Gabriel ?

Bossu : Je n'ai reçu aucun ordre à propos de lui

Moi : Je ne bougerais pas d'ici si il ne vient pas avec

Gabriel : Ne sois pas si idiote, va avec lui ne t'en fait pour

Moi : la dernière fois aussi, je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Je ne te laisserai pas ici

Gabriel : tu ne fais que perdre ton temps à discuter ici

Bossu : Vous devriez l'écoutée, il serait sage de partir avant que les garde ne se rendent compte de ma présence

Gabriel : Vas-t'en avec lui ne t'en fais pas pour moi

Pendant que le bossu me sortais de ma prison, moi et Gabriel on était partis sur d'autres adieux pour la 2ème fois, on était séparé et pour la 2ème fois je ressentais un vide. Je ne savais pas comment expliqué et je ne sais toujours pas. Mais je savais qu'avec lui, je me sentirais moins seule, on avait une connexion entre nous, ce fut cette raison qui me poussa à le délivrer sous les avertissement du bossu et Gabriel. Avec chance personne ne fut alerté par notre évasion, mais il fallut que lorsqu'on passa devant les écuries et vit les servants affalés presque les uns sur les autres poussa mon coté héroïque veuille les sauvés. Bien que Gabriel soit contre il m'aida malgré qu'il m'avais averti qu'on aurait été trop nombreux à fuir, ceux qui était là depuis très longtemps ne voulais pas partir, ils avaient perdues espoir de retourner chez eux depuis bien longtemps.

On s'en alla seulement avec les 4 qui ont disparu de Elwood, on s'en alla très vite pour ne pas attiré l'attention sur nous, on pris un chemin secret dans un couloir qu'apparemment personne n'avait pris depuis presque une éternité vu les tome de toiles d'araignée qui s'y trouvait. En sortant du tunnel sombre, on atterrit dans une forêt qui avait l'air très danse et qui était très sombre, le bossu nous dit qu'il fallait faire attention car la forêt est remplie d'ogre et de hydres.

On marcha dans cette forêt en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, mais ça n'a rien changé car au loin on pouvait entendre une corne retentir, le bossu nous dit de fuir, de courir le plus possible d'aller jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt où se trouve un portail et de faire vite car il peux être fermé par n'importe qui possédant un livre magique sur les fées.

On commença tous à courir, mais je portais toujours la robe j'avais complètement oublie, je remarquais encore une fois que je n'arrivais pas à utilisé mes pouvoirs, je déchirai la robe pour faire en sorte que je puisse courir tranquillement. On était occupé à courir depuis plus de 10 min, lorsque l'un des 4 disparus tomba par terre pied et point liés, je voulais m'arrêter pour lui venir en aide, mais Gabriel m'en empêcha disant qu'il était trop tard pour lui, j'entendais le pauvre malheureux nous appelé à l'aide et de le supplier de lui venir en aide. Je me résignais à le laisser là, je continuais mon chemin, ainsi 2 autres tombèrent après quelques minutes, ils ne restaient plus que Moi, Gabriel et Patrick le garçon qui avait disparu la nuit de l'appel.

On était presque à 2 pas de la lisière de la forêt, on pouvait clairement voire l'autre côté, mais Gabriel tomba pied et point liés à son tour, je m'arrêtais pour lui porter secours, mais il refusa que je l'aide, il dit a Patrick de me prendre avec lui. Je refusais, je ne voulais pas quitté ce monde sans lui, Patrick me pris mais je le poussa, il tomba par terre la tête la 1ère contre une grosse pierre, il resta inconscient. Je n'y avais pas fit pas attention, Gabriel utilisa la télékinésie et me projeta de l'autre coté du portail, j'atterris de l'autre côté dans un champs de maïs en pleine nuit, je me relevais, je voulais aller le cherché, je le voyais de l'autre coté entrains de me regardés, de me dire de m'enfuir. J'avais passé de l'autre coté, quand je sentis qu'une partie de moi était partie, je tombais par terre à bout de souffle et en larmes, je l'appelais et je pouvais voir de l'autre coté du portail que Gabriel se faisait emmené par la garde.

Puis mon regard se posa sur Patrick, se trouvant toujours de l'autre coté sur le sol, ce fut là que je réalisais ce que je venais de faire, non seulement je laissais le seul membre de ma famille dont je me sentais le plus proche, mais j'avais également tué par accident un innocent. Je pleurais pendant plus d'une heure, j'étais à regardé l'autre coté jusqu'à ce que le portail se referme, je restais là pendant encore quelque minute. Une fois que mes sanglots se dissipèrent, que je me fus un peu calmer, je me levais, je voulu me téléporter, je constatais que je ne pouvais pas le faire et ce qui était le plus bizarre était que je ne sentais plus mes ailles.

Je trouvais ça très étrange, je n'avais aucune réponse à tous ça alors je décidais de marcher pour rejoindre Sam et Dean et leur demander de l'aide, c'est là que je me souvenue que j'avais ma baguette avec moi tout ce temps, je l'a sortis de ma botte gauche, mais remarqua quel était cassé en 2. Je sortis de ce champs de maïs au bout de 20 min et atterris sur une route, je ne savais pas dans quel direction se trouvait la ville. Je décidais de prendre à droite, je marchais en réfléchissant à tous ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, je n'arrivais pas voir clairement, j'étais trop déboussolé.

pour la 1ère fois, je n'avais pas la force d'être forte et de surmonté ça tous seul, en générale je faisais fasse à tous ce qui m'arrivais, mais depuis que je suis dans ce monde j'ai connue trop de perte et de déception, néanmoins une petite voix en moi me disait de ne pas renoncer de garder espoir, car tout allais s'arranger.

J'étais tellement dans mes penss, je marchais sans m'arrter, sans savoir depuis combien je marchais, jusqu' ce que je sente une main sur mon paule et m'appeler, en me retournant je vis qu'il s'agissait de Dean, il m'amena dans l'impala, j'allais sur le sige arrire, Dean et Sam essayait de savoir ce que j'avais, mais je ne leur dit rien, je me contentais d'tre couch sur le sige arrire regarder le vide.

Tout le long du trajet j'étais couché comme ça, avec ma robe un peu déchirer, jusqu'à chez Bobby c' était très silencieux. J'étais dans un état pas possible. Une fois arrivé la bas, Dean me porta pour entrer dans la maison avec l'aide de Bobby, il me plaça dans une chambre, lorsqu'il me déposa sur le lit, il remarqua que mon dos était en sang, il se rendit compte qu'il était le seul à voir le sang et les égratignure que j'avais sur le dos là où se trouvait mes ailles car Bobby et Sam ne voyais rien.

Dean resta auprès de moi pendant les jours suivants, il était très inquiet pour moi. Pendant la nuit, je faisais des cauchemars, je hurlais et appelais Gabriel, Dean entra plusieurs fois, il me calma et resta à côté de moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Au bout de 5 jours, j'allais un peu mieux, mais je ne faisait pas grand chose, j'arrivais à me nourrir toute seule, mais il fallait que Dean ou Bobby insiste pour que je mange.

Après mangée je restais soit dans mon lit soit dans le salon, ce jour la n'étais pas différent des autres je restais dans le salon, dans la maison il n'y avait que Dean, Bobby et Sam étaient partie donné un coup de main à Rufus sur une chasse. Dean avaient refusé de quitté mon chevet tant que je ne serait pas rétabli.  
Dean pensait que j'étais endormie, mais j'entendis :

Bobby elle refuse toujours de parlé. Elle s'alimente très peu... Tu veux savoir si je vais bien ? Eh bien si j'attrape celui qui est responsable de ça je te jure que je l'empaille. Je sais pas si je vais tenir bon longtemps... Je tiens énormément à elle c'est certain... Cas ne répond toujours pas...

Il raccrocha après 10 min, il s'en alla dans la cuisine, je n'avais plus d'empathie mais je pouvais entendre dans sa voix que Dean était inquiet pour moi, je me rendis compte qu'il fallait que je réagisse pour ne pas être un autre fardeau pour Dean.

J'étais mal mais je me dit qu'il fallait que je surmonte tout ça, ne serais-ce que pour Dean, pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi ces derniers jours. J'essayais de me levé et je découvrit que je n'étais plus en robe, je portais des vêtements d'hommes un T-shirt et un short noir, je me dis qu'il appartenait à Dean.

Je me mis debout avec difficulté, j'avais du mal à me soutenir sur mes jambes, vu que je ne marchais pas beaucoup. Je rentrais dans la cuisine, Dean se tenait dos à la porte à côté de lui se trouvait une bouteille de whisky.

Je m'avançais furtivement à côté de lui, je pris le verre qu'il tenait, il fut très surpris au début de me voir. Je déposais le verre sur la table, dans ses yeux je voyais qu'il se demandait ce qui passait. Je le pris dans mes bras, il m'enlaça à son tour et on resta comme ça pendant plus de 10 min, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. On s'essarta l'un de l'autre et il me dit :

Comment tu te sens ?

Moi : je suis pas au top mais ça va aller

Dean : Tu veux parlé de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Je respirais profondément, Dean plaça sa main sur la mienne pour m'encourager, je lui raconta ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où je suis partie devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'il me retrouve. Lorsque j'eus fini Dean était très surpris et très en colère, mais je ne comprenais pas la cause de sa colère, étais-ce parce que je me suis fait emprisonné où bien que Gabriel était en dors de la cage. Il me dit :

Il avait réellement le pouvoir de faire sortir l'âme de Sam de la cage

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Dean : Eh bien, le farfadet a proposé un marcher à Sam, il voulait lui faire sortir son âme de la cage. Mais Sam a refusé

Moi : Tu devra trouvé un autre moyen

Dean : Oui. En tous cas, je comprend pas comment ça se fait tu n'as plus de pouvoirs, tu es à moitié ange pourtant

Moi : Les 2 partie formait un tout, si je perdais l'un l'autre ne peut existé, c'est que Gabriel de l'autre monde m'avais expliqué. Que si je perdais mes pouvoirs, je perdais tous pas question de faire les choses à moitié

Dean : Ta baguette est cassé en 2

Moi : Elle ne m'aurait pas été très utile sans pouvoir

Dean : Bienvenue dans le monde des mortels

Moi : Dean, j'ai déjà été mortel. C'est plutôt un retour au source je dirais

Dean : Au moins là on est sur le même pieds d'égalité

Moi : Oui.. Dean je voulais te remercier d'être resté auprès de moi.

Dean : C'est rien après tout t'aurais fait la même chose pour moi

Moi : Je trouvais un moyen de te remercier à ta juste valeur

Dean : Non, tu n'as rien à m'offrir. Le seul de te voir parler et manger me fait le plus grand bien. C'est tout ce qui compte

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le front, Il me sourit pour la 1re fois depuis longtemps, je vis Dean avec un vrai sourire sur le visage et je trouvais que ça lui allait bien, d'une certaine manière ça me faisait du bien de le voir comme ça, je lui rendis son sourire. Puis il me dit :

Il faut que je vérifie tes bandages

On alla dans le salon où était la trousse de secours, je m'assis sur le fauteuil, Dean assis derrière moi, je soulevais le dos du T-shirt, il posa ses mains sur mon dos et tout mon être frissonna. Je n'avais pas ressenti un tel frisson depuis Marcus, même lorsque j'étais avec Sam et bien qu'il n'avais pas d'âme je n'avais pas ressenti ça. C'était comme si le fait que Dean me touchais me procurait un bien fou, qu'avec lui je me sentais en sécurité et protéger auprès de lui, cependant je voyais Dean comme un ami et c'était la même chose pour lui surtout que je savais qu'il pensait sans cesse à Lisa, face à elle je n'avais aucune chance.

Maintenant que je n'étais plus une empath ça allait être dure de savoir ce que les autres ressentais, mais en même temps se sera plus simple car je ne serai plus parasité par les sentiments des autres à longueur de journée. Je remis mon t-shirt en place, je lui dit merci encore une fois. Tout à coup j'eus une envie pressent, je me dirigea vers les toilettes qui se trouvait au 1er étage, je me réalisais que je devais réapprendre à faire des gestes que je n'avais pas fait depuis plus depuis vraiment très longtemps. Une fois dans la salle de bains, je fis mon petit business, je me lavai les mains et en me regardant dans la glace, je constatais que j'étais bien une blessure sur le front, une écorchure sur la joue gauche et mes cheveux étaient décoiffés.

J'étais vraiment en très mauvais état, surtout que je faisais peur à voir. Je levais le T-shirt, regardais mon dos, vit que mes ailles avec été arraché. Je remis le T-shirt, mais remarqua qu'il était rempli de sang. Je le remis, alla dans le salon où Dean était au téléphone avec Bobby, il me le dit une fois qu'il eu raccrocher, je dit :

Si ils ont besoin d'aide tu peux y a...

Dean : Non, j'ai déjà proposé mon aide, ils sont assez nombreux comme ça

Moi : ok. Dean Tu ne pourrait pas me déposé en ville s'il te plaît

Dean : Oui, pourquoi faire ?

Moi : Eh Bien j'ai besoin de nouveau habile. je vais pas reste avec les tient toute ma vie

Dean : Ça ne me dérangerais pas. T'as de l'argent qui va avec ?

Moi : Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé du tout. Avec mes pouvoirs ça auraient été plus simple

Dean : Je pense que tu dois t'y faire c'est tout

Moi : Si tu le dis. On y va

Dean : Pas aujourd'hui hui, il est 18h et tout ferme maintenant

Moi : oh. Est-ce que tu ne pourrait pas me passé un autre T-shirt, celui ci est couvert de sang

Il me dit de le suivre, on alla dans sa chambre, il pris dans ses affaires un T-shirt et autre short, je le remercie ( décidément je faisais que ça avec lui) et partie dans la salle de bain.

Je décidais de prendre une douche, une fois dedans je laissais coulé l'eau chaud sur mon corps avant de me lavé complètement. Je sortis de la douche après 20 min, je mis une serviette au tour de moi en me regardant dans la glace je remarquais que mon bandage devais être changé.

Je m'habillais et lorsque je part je vis que la porte était entre ouverte, je me dis que je l'avais sûrement oublié. Je descendis, Dean était entrains de discuter avec Castiel, quand il me vit entré, il me regarda, on communiqua par télépathie vu qu'il pouvait lire mes pensés, je lui dis clairement ce que je pensais de son comportement. Je lui dit que je voulais lui parlé en privé, qu'il vienne me voir dans mes rêves.

On s'est regard pendant un bon moment dans les yeux, Castiel disparaît sous le regard intrigué de Dean qui dit :

Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de ce passé là ?

Moi : Pas grand chose.

Dean : On aurait dit que vous aviez une grand conversation dans votre tête

Moi : Non, c'était pas ça du tout. Dean Tu pourrais me changer mes bandages s'il te plaît

Il acquiesça, je m'installais à nouveau sur le fauteuil, il pris la trousse de secours il s'assit derrière moi, me défit les bandages en me touchant, j'eus une nouvelle fois ce frisson qui me parcourus le corps, j'avais du mal à savoir ce que je devais en pensé, mais je chassais les idées étranges qui me venait dans la tête et insistait sur le fait que Dean et moi étions que des amis sans plus. Lorsqu'il finit il remis la trousse à sa place et me dit :

Dean : Je vais aller boire un vers en ville dans un bar que je connais bien

Moi : Tu veux que je sorte avec des habilles invisible ou quoi ?

Dean : Avec ses habilles par exemple

Il me tendis 2 sac ; le 1er était rempli de vêtements et de sous-vêtements, tandis que dans l'autre il y avait des chaussures et des bottes, je regardais tous ça assez surpris et lui dit :

Quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de faire les magazines, tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient tous fermés

Dean : Je ne les aie pas fait. Pourquoi tu crois que Cas était là ?

Moi : parce que vous partagez une connexion profonde

Dean : Très drôle, je lui aie demandé d'aller chercher des vêtements pour toi à ta taille

Moi : Oh c'... attend 1 min comment tu connais ma taille ?

Dean : Je suis très observateur, je suis capable de reconnaître un tour de taille quand j'en vois une.

Moi : N'importe quoi ! C'est ridicule

Dean : Tu fais du 85 B

Moi : C'est ridicule ! C'est pas ça du tout !

Dean : Arrête de faire ta mijaurée et vas mettre ses vêtements qu'on sorte un peu

Moi : T'as vraiment de la chance que j'ai plus mes pouvoirs sinon je t'aurai transformé en fille pour toujours.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimés. un commentaire s'il vous plaît**


	10. Chapter 10

Je pris les sac, monta dans la chambre, pour être sur que ses affirmations étaient fausses, j'essayais au moins trois habiles différents, qui malheureusement pour moi, m'allaient parfaitement bien. Je ne pensais pas que le fait qu'il soit observateur y soit pour quelques choses, c'était plus le fait qu'il aie une chance de cocu. Je mis un jeans bleu, un T-shirt noir, un gilet de la même couleur, mis les bottes noirs.

Une fois terminé j'allais dans le salon, Dean s'y trouvait, en me voyant entré il sourit et je lui dit :

pas de commentaires. on y va

Il ne dit rien, mais son sourire était un signe de victoire. On monta dans l'impala en silence car j'étais pas contente, lorsqu'on arriva au bar il n'y avait pas grand monde, on s'installa à une table et on commanda. Tout au long de la soirée, la serveuse n'arrêait pas de faire du rentre dedans à Dean, vu qu'il avait plus l'air préoccupé par elle et que j'avais une envie pressente je partis au toilette, lorsque je reviens à la table Dean avait l'air très inquiet, il me dit quand je m'assis :

T'étais où ?

Moi : Au toilette pourquoi ?

Dean : T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir !

Moi : T'avais l'air plus intéressé par la serveuse

Dean : Cette serveuse ne m'intéressait pas !

Moi : T'es sur pourtant c'est ton genre

Dean : Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de fille qui m'intéresse

Moi : si tu le dis

t'as enfin trouvé ta soeur ?

On leva nos têtes et vit que la serveuse se tenait en face de nous avec un sourire satisfait, Dean lui dit :

Ce n'est pas ma soeur

Serveuse : Oh. Vous êtes ensemble alors ?

Moi : Non, on est juste de simple ami

Serveuse : Un ami qui tient drôlement à toi

Je ne dit rien et Dean non plus, la serveuse s'en alla et ne revient plus par après. Le reste de la soirée se passa silencieusement jusqu'à ce que je décidais d'aller faire une partie de billard, il y a un type qui arnaquait tout le monde, Dean contre ça il l'avait remarqué mais n'intervient pas voyant que j'avais gagné les 2 partie et remporté tout son argent. Heureusement pour moi j'avais déjà joué avant, pendant 1 temps j'adorais ce jeu et j'y était presque accroc.

Le type n'avait pas apprécier perdre surtout contre une femme, il l'avait mauvaise. Dean intervient quand le type s'approcha un peu trop près de moi disant que j'avais triché et il me proposa de faire revanche, Dean lui dit de reculer et l'homme me dit :

Mec, ta copine est une tricheuse je veux mon argent !

Dean : Écoute, mec elle n'as jamais jouée avant. on va dire qu'elle a eu du bol, mais as ta place j'irais me caché

Homme : Je veux ma revanche il est hors de questions que je laisse une débutante me ridiculiser

Dean : Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Vient Destiny on s'en va

On s'en alla, laissant le type sur sa faim, Dean ne voulait pas me laisser payer ma part me disant que vu qu'il m'avait invité il était normal que ce soit lui qui paye. Je le laissais faire, on monta en voiture et on retourna chez Bobby, il était tard mais il me proposa un dernier verre pour terminer la soirée en beauté j'acceptais car je ne supportais pas de le voir boire tout seul. On bu jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit à moitié pleine, après ça, j'eus un trou noir aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ce que je me retrouva à pique niqué avec Dean en amoureux, quand pas loin de nous je vis Castiel entrains de nous observé je compris après quelque seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, alors je dis à Dean que je revenais dans un instant et me dirigea vers Castiel. Une fois arrivée sa hauteur, je lui dit :

Tu m'explique pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Castiel : J'ai de bonne raison de faire ça, j'ai une guerre à gagner au paradis

Moi : Oui, mais tu travaille avec un démon et pas n'importe lequel le Roi de tous Crowley

Castiel : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je fais ça pour une grande cause

Moi : J'espère que t'as conscience que travailler avec lui c'est comme perdre une partie de toi

Castiel : Vas-tu en parler à Dean ?

Moi : ça dépendra du temps que tu compte garder ça pour toi

Castiel : Je te conseillerai de ne pas le faire.

Moi : Est-ce une menace ?

Castiel : Non, juste un conseil. Je ne te ferrai rien car je sais que Dean tient à toi. Mais si tu te mets en travers de mon chemin j'aviserai en conséquence.

Il partie sans me laisser le temps de répondre, mais qu'aurais-je pus lui dire, maintenant que j'étais redevenue humaine tout est différent, je pouvais plus me permettre d'être présomptueuse, je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir pour me défendre en même temps j'ai toujours eu un sens de la répartit bien cassant. Je me réveillais quelques minutes plus tard dans une chambre qui n'étais pas la mienne et toute nue, puis je me rappelais du fait que j'étais avec Dean. Je m'habillais, alla dans la salle de bain se trouvant au fond du couloir, après ça je descendis les escaliers pour aller dans le salon, je vis que Dean était assis sur le fauteuil comme si il était entrains de réfléchir, en m'entendant entrer il leva la tête vers moi. On ne dit rien pendant au moins 3 min, car on avait peur que si l'un de nous parlait on allait dire quelque chose qu'on allait regretté, aucun de nous pris la parole car Sam et Bobby entrains dans la maison, on avait pas entendu le moteur d'une voiture.

Je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse où ennuyez de les voir, mais ça a permis de ne pas parler de nous, s'il avait un nous, je pensais qu'il y aurait un nous ou bien que Dean et moi on se considérait plus que des amis, mais avec les rêves que je faisait il était claire que je le considérais plus qu'un simple ami. Mais à ce moment tout ce que je pensait était que Dean et Lisa étaient d'une certainement manière encore ensemble, quant à Sam et moi c'était compliqué et on ne pouvait pas nous qualifié comme couple, cependant secrètement j'espérais que se soit le cas, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé son âme.

Par la suite plus les semaines passait et plus ça devenait très tendu entre moi et Dean, on n'avait jamais parler de ce qui s'était passé, on faisait comme si de rien était, bien que Bobby et Sam avait remarqué quelques choses de différent dans notre comportement, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre la main dessus. Bobby ne m'en parla pas à moi directement il savait qu'avec moi il allait tombé sur un mur, bien que j'adorais Bobby il devenais de plus en plus protecteur envers moi qu'il ne l'avais jamais été depuis l'année ou on avait passé avec Sam, ça commençais à bien. Quant à Sam il clairement venue me dire ce qu'il pensait et voulais savoir pourquoi je couchais avec Dean plutôt qu'avec lui, je l'ai remis en place lui disant que je ne couchais pas avec Dean et que même si s'était le cas lui et moi on avait aucun compte à se rendre. Vu qu'on était pas ensemble, enfin pas techniquement.

2 semaine après Sam trouva une chasse, il ne supportais plus de resté là à ne rien faire, Dean acceptais, mais je voulais pas que je viens avec eux pour ma sécurité selon lui. Tout comme Bobby car ils pensait que ça pouvait être danger. Je me mis en colère et leur dit :

Non, mais vous déconnez là ! je viens avec vous un point c'est tous. Je sais très bien me défendre et je le faisait bien avant votre naissance à tous. Alors arrêté de vous croire mes protecteur il est hors de question que je reste ici à ne rien faire !

Dean : Peu importe. ta blessure n'est toujours pas guérit et je n'ai pas envie de m'inquiéter pour toi, alors reste avec Bobby il aura sûrement besoin de toi

Bobby : Ne soit pas si têtu, reste ici le temps que ta guérison soit complète

Moi: Je te signal que tu ne peux pas voir mes blessures. Vous n'allez quand même pas me forcé à resté ici toute ma vie

Dean : S'il le faut. Tu restera ici le temps qu'il faut ici tu es plus en sécurité.

Bobby : Destiny, c'est pour to...

Moi : Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez pas dans le fait que je peux très bien m'occuper de moi-même que jusqu'à présent j'ai toujours su le faire.

Sam : écoute on a pas vraiment le temps pour tous, tu reste ici ou je t'attache sur une chaise

Moi : J'aimerai bien te voir le faire

Dean : Sam bouge pas. Destiny tu ne fais que rendre les choses plus compliqué quelle ne sont déjà.

Moi : Vous êtes vraiment une bande de con. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais resté ici parce que vous me l'avez demandés...

Bobby : T'es tellement têtu. Reste pendant au moins 1 ou 2 semaines et si tu veux les rejoindre tu pourras y allé, juste le temps que tes blessures soit guéris

Dean : Destiny, je te le demande comme un service. Reste ici au moins je suis sur que tu ne sera pas blessé par notre faute

Moi : Très bien. Je vais resté juste le temps de guérir, mais après ça je m'en vais.

Je m'en allais en marmonnant que j'ai 4000 ans et que j'avais pas besoin d'être materné à se point là et que même pendant l'antiquité j'avais vécu pire. Je montais dans ma chambre, mais j'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente qu'on privait de sortie, ils ne partaient que le lendemain matin, alors comme une adolescente je ne bougerai pas de ma chambre. J'y restait toute la soirée jusqu'à ce que mon ventre se met à gargouiller, je me levais et au moment où j'ouvris la porte Dean se trouvait de l'autre coté, je lui dit :

T'as besoin de quelque chose

Dean : Je dois vérifié ton bandage, je préférais faire ça avant que je ne parte

Je le laissais entrer, ferma la porta, je m'assis sur mon lit, Dean se plaça derrière moi, a nouveau le frisson parcourra mon corps tout entier quand il me toucha le dos, il me dit après avoir vérifié et changé mon bandage :

Tu n'aura presque plus besoin de bandages, je dirais que dans 2 ou 3 jours tu pourra allé mieux

Moi : Merci

Je me levais en m'écartant de lui, il me dit :

Destiny. Tu sais que je fais ça pour ton bien

Moi : Oh vraiment !? C'est pour mon bien ou ta propre conscience

Dean : Destiny...

Moi : Dean, laisse tombé, tu ferais bien de sortir s'il te plaît ?

Dean : Écoute moi. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'essayé de te protéger

Moi : N'importe quoi j'aurai eu mes pouvoirs les choses auraient été différente

Dean : Tu ne les as plus donc tu te plie à ce qu'on te dis

Moi : Mais t'es qui pour me donner des ordres. Une fois que je guéris je pars !

Dean : Tu veux partis ? et tu vas allé où comme ça ?

Moi : Très loin de toi. Tu m'étouffe en ce moment au lieu de me protéger. C'est pas parce que Sam n'a plus d'âme que tu dois reporter ton besoin de surprotection sur moi !

Dean : Très bien comme tu veux

Dean s'en alla apparemment vexé, j'étais très en colère, j'oubliais carrément ma faim et me mis au lit, mais 1h du mat, je descendis un peu calmé et avant une grosse faim, sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller personne, mais en j'entendis Bobby dire à Dean :

... Donc tu compte partir comme un voleur

Dean : Bobby, elle a besoin de se reposer et j'ai juste pas envie de la réveiller

Bobby : Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux, mais vous devriez le régler au plus vite

Dean : Il ne se passe rien entre nous, on est juste de simple ami...

Bobby : Dean, je ne suis pas né de la dernière plus. je vois bien que vous 2 vous êtes dingue l'un de l'autre, même Sam l'as remarqué, mais vous êtes 2 idiots très têtu pour vous l'avouez. Si tu lui disais ce que tu ressens

Dean : Bobby je vois pas de quoi tu parles

Bobby : Dean ouvre les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, vas lui dire au revoir

Je décidais de retourné dans ma chambre, mais en me tournant Sam se trouvait là, il me regardait avec un sourire que je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Je l'évitais et alla dans ma chambre une nouvelle fois assez perplexe, au moment où je m'essayait quelqu'un frappa à la porte, j'ouvris la porte et trouva Sam, il me demanda si je pouvais entrer ce que je fis et je lui dit :

Tu veux quoi Sam ?

Sam : On part dans 2 heure et je voulais te dire au revoir

Moi : Au revoir

Sam : J'espérai avoir un petit souvenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Moi : Même pas en rêve, je te laisserai avoir ce que tu veux

Sam : Écoute, je sais que je n'ai pas d'âme ce que je vais te dire est très sincère. J'ai eu des sentiment pour toi des l'instant où je t'ai vu. Tu étais d'une splendeur à me couper le souffle.

Moi : Comment je peux être sûr que tu es sincère et que ce n'est pas des craques pour m'attirer dans ton lit

Sam : Tu ne peux pas l'être. Tu dois suivre ton instinct

En me parlant il s'était approché de moi, me caressant le visage, Il m'embrassa, me porta dans le lit et on fit l'amour. Quand il me touchait je ne ressentais pas ce frisson que je ressentis avec Dean. J'avais succombé, je n'étais pas fière de moi, mes hormones avaient pris le dessus et je me rendis compte que d'une certaine manière Sam avait toujours le contrôle sur moi.

Après 50 min comme à son habitude il se leva, s'habilla et s'en alla me laissant là comme la cloche que j'étais pour avoir cru a ce qu'il disait. Je me dis qu'il fallait vraiment que je m'en aille d'ici avant que les choses ne dég2nére.

Je m'habillais et un autre coup frappa à la porte, j'allais voir qui ça pouvait bien être en espérant que ça ne soit pas Sam. J'ouvris et vis Dean devant la porte, je lui dit :

c'est vraiment pas le moment

Dean : Laisse moi entrer 2 min je dois te parler

Je le laissais entrer, je lui dit voyant qu'il ne disait rien :

Dean t'as plus que 1 min 50

Dean : Est-ce que Sam était ici récemment ?

Moi : Euh... Non pourquoi cette question ?

Dean : Alors c'est comme ça que ça va se passer?

Moi : De quoi tu parle ?

Dean : Arrête de foutre de ma gueule ! pourquoi son téléphone se trouve là ? Tu compte couché avec nous 2 l'un après l'autre...

Moi : C'est pas du tout mon intention, je pensais pas que ça allait arri...

Dean : Tu m'écoeure au moins Sam n'as pas d'âme. ﾇa t'arrivais souvent de jouer au salope...

Je le giflais et lui dis :

Dégage, je veux plus jamais te revoir!

Il s'en alla, je restais là à ruminer sur ce qui se passait, je comprenais pas comment je pouvais tombé aussi bas, comment j'ai pu laissé la situation dégénérée ce point. Je me couchais dans mon lit, m'endormir au bout quelques minutes.

Puis quand je me levais il faisait jour, j'allais dans la cuisine et Bobby s'y trouvait, je mangeais mon petit déjeuner et Bobby dit :

Tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a entre toi et Dean

Moi : Rien.

Bobby : Tant est sur ?

Moi : Bobby j'ai merdé si c'est ça que tu veux entendre.

Bobby : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Moi : J'ai remis le paquet avec Sam et Dean s'en est aperçu...

Bobby : T'es pas sérieuse !? T'as réellement cru que Dean n'aurait rien vue

Moi : C'était pas mon intention, Sam a toujours eu un certain contrôle sur moi

Bobby : C'est ça ton excuse ! Sam n'as pas d'âme Destiny, tu le sais plus que quiconque. je pense qu'une fois que tu sera guéris tu devrais partir.

Moi : J'y aie pensé mais je n'ai pas de papier d'identité

Bobby : Je t'en ferai t'en fais pas. Je suis déçu par ton comportement, je pensais que tu était au décu de tout.

Moi : Merci. J'en suis pleinement consciente, j'ai merdé comme s'est pas personne.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux en pensant que j'étais plus la bienvenue ici. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais entrains de marcher dans la décharge, a essayé de trouver un moyen de me sortir de se pétrin, mais je ne trouvais pas de meilleurs solutions que de m'en aller aussi loin que possible.

Je retournais à l'intérieur, j'allais dans la cuisine mais il n'y avait personne, je trouvais un mot sur la table disant qu'il allait faire quelque course et qu'il n'allait pas tardé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire alors je décidais de ranger un peu, ce que je fis pendant au moins 1 heure et toujours pas de signe de Bobby.

Par la suite je décidais de faire un peu de méditation sachant très bien que je n'avais plus aucun pouvoir, je me dis que ça valait coup de vraiment méditer sur les connerie que je venais de faire. Je montais dans ma chambre, me mis dans une position confortable, ça me pris un certains temps pour que je me relaxe car ça faisait tr longtemps que je ne n'avais pas fait ça et je vidais mon esprit après quelque seconde.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'étais dans un état de transe, mais ce que je savait c'était que j'avais l'impression que je flottais dans les airs, je me sentais bien pendant quelques seconde avant d'entre la voix de Bobby m'appeler, j'ouvris les yeux et je vis que je flottais au dessus de mon corps. Bobby avait l'air inquiet, c'est seulement après 2 min que je reviens dans mon corps assez essoufflé Bobby me dit après quelques minutes :

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Moi : Rien. Je vais bien

Bobby : T'es sur parce que ça fait 10 minutes que j'essaye de te réveill..

Mo : Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'assure que ça va

Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet, mais je le rassurait plus d'une fois que j'allais bien. Il s'en alla après m'avoir dit qu'il allait besoin d'avoir une photo de moi, je le suivit en me demandant si j'avais récupérer mes pouvoirs. Il fallait que je m'en assure, une fois que Bobby me tira le portrait, je partis m'isoler dans ma chambre afin d'essayé tout les pouvoirs que j'avais. Pendant 2 heures je les essayait tous mais il n'y en avait aucun qui ne fonctionnais, j'essayais encore une fois la projection astrale mais ça ne voulais pas fonctionné, je me dis qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un hasard, également s'il y avait la possibilité d'avoir mes pouvoirs je devais certainement m'entraîner.

Pendant 2 jours je passais mes journées dans ma chambre, a essayé d'avancer un peu mais rien ne se passa, Bobby était très inquiet à me voir m'enfermer dans ma chambre pendant toute la journée. Vu que ça ne fonctionnais pas je décidais de laissé tombé essayait de rassurer Bobby en lui disant que j'allais parfaitement bien et en passant le jour restant avec lui aidant à faire des recherches et autres. Le lendemain Bobby me donna une voiture, un téléphone et des papiers d'identités, j'allais faire un road trip ça allait être sympa.

Il me donna de quoi me défendre contre toute attaque, on se dit au revoir et je partis vers 10h du matin sur les routes sans savoir où aller et quoi faire, mais je décidais de partir vers l'ouest sans aucune raison. Je roulais pendant presque 5 heures avec de la musique rock « AC DC : Highway To Hell », le genre de musique que Dean aime, du coup ça me fit penser à lui, je décidais de l'éteindre en passant le reste du travers vers je ne savais où en silence et évidemment ça ne m'empêchais malheureusement pas de penser à Dean.

Je dcidais de m'arrter lorsqu'il fit nuit en entrant dans la ville de Portland, j'allais m'enregistrer dans un motel, je me garais dans le parking et alla tout droit l'accueil du motel, en entrant quelqu'un me rentra dedans manquant de me faire tomber, mais un homme de plus ou moins la trentaine, aux yeux bleu assez muscl me rattrapa de justesse.

On se regarda droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, je sentais qu'il tait diffrent, qu'il avait quelques choses de spcial, toujours en se regardant il me remis sur pied, c'tait trs intense, il me demanda si j'allais bien aprs quelques minutes et je lui rpondit que a allait.

Il s'en alla me laissant assez perplexe, je repris mes esprits, j'allai m'enregistrer, la personne en charge de l'accueil se trouvait être une femme, elle avait vu toute la scène entre moi et le mystérieux homme, elle était entrains de me sourire et me dit que entre moi et lui ça promettaient d'être chaud.

* * *

**j'espère que vous avez aimez. des commentaires s'il vous plaît**

**Ce n'est pas la fin de Destiny/Dean vous ne inquiétez pas**


	11. Chapter 11

**J'ai changé la fin, car le prochain chapitre sera totalement différent**

* * *

Je ne fit aucun commentaire, je pris la clé de la chambre, je me dirigea vers la chambre qui portait le numéro 69. J'entrais déposa les sacs par terre, la chambre un peu crade mais je pensais que je n'allais pas resté ici très longtemps. Il avait un lit a quelque pas de la porte d'entré de part et d'autre du lit se trouvait des table de chevets, à coté de la table de chevets qui se trouvait à gauche il y a un petit fauteuil de couleur bleu, devant le fauteuil il avait une table basse en bois et devant la table une télé sur une armoire. Dans le fond se trouvait 2 portes l'une pour Narnia, lol. Je veux dire l'une pour la cuisine et l'autre pour la salle de bain.

je me coucha dans le lit, regardant le plafond, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire par la suite et ou j'allais aller. Je chassais ces pensés de ma tête, j'allais me changer mettre autre chose quelques choses de plus confortable. je mis un short et un T-shirt et me rendis compte qu'il appartenait à Dean. Décidément je pensais qu'un rien me faisais penser à lui, je me dit qu'il fallait que je me ressaisisse et qu'il fallait que je trouve une occupation pour passer le temps.

Je vérifiais mes mails dans mon ordinateur assis sur le lit, j'étais très fatigué par le voyage mais je me levais après 30 min avec une envie de soif dans la bouche. Je me levais, allais dans la petite cuisine, j'ouvris une armoire, pris un verre, alla à levier, je bus une gorgé, je reposais le verre et en retournant dans le lit, je me vis couchés entrain de dormir.

J'étais sous le choc, je ne pensais pas voir une chose pareille, je me retournait et vit qu'il y avait de l'eau par terre à l'endroit où j'avais bu et des morceaux de verre devant levier. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, je commençais à un peu paniqué mais je dis qu'il fallait que je me calme car ce n'était pas comme ça que j'allais m'en sortir.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait à côté du lit pour prendre une profonde respiration. ﾇa dura 1 heure avant que je puisse retourné dans mon corps, tout le restant de la nuit je restais éveiller de peur d'avoir une nouvelle expérience bizarre, donc je passais la nuit de faire quelque recherche sur le sujet.

Je trouvais quelque information sur des personne ayant déjà vécu ce genre d'expérience, et d'autre site qui nous conseillais de faire pour revenir dans son corps et comment faire pour contrôler se genre de pouvoir dont presque tous le monde peut posséder.

Je restais réveiller jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme une nouvelle fois, 4 heures plus tard mon téléphone se mis a sonné, je répondit avec une voix toute endormie :

- Allô?

- Destiny c'est Bobby je te réveille

Moi : Pas du tout j'étais occupé à faire un concours de Tango que je viens juste de gagner

Bobby : Je voulais savoir savoir comment tu allais ?

Moi : Je peux pas aller plus mieux que ça

Bobby : T'es où la en fait ?

Moi : quelque part dans l'Oregon

Bobby : Oregon ? Pourquoi t'y est aller ? T'as trouvé une chasse déjà?

Moi : Aucune raison particulière, je m'y sentais attirer par cette endroit. Non pas vraiment

Bobby : Tu veux que je cherche une chasse pour toi dans la région ?

Moi : Non, merci. Pour l'instant je ne pense pas si je vais me mettre à chasser.

Bobby : Pourquoi ?

Moi : Écoute Bobby pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mal chance de tomber sur Sam ou Dean lors d'une chasse, je préfère resté en dehors de tous ça.

Bobby : Ok comme tu veux, mais si tu as besoin d'aide tu m'appelle

Moi : Pas de problème, je vais te laisser je te rappelle une prochaine fois bisou

Je raccrochais, me levais, j'allais d'abord ramasser les débris de verre et ensuite j'allais dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller, je pris un jeans bleu et un pull rouge assez chaud car dehors il commençait à aire très froid, on était en plein milieu du mois d'Octobre et l'automne se faisait ressentir. Je sortis de la chambre, il était 11h, avec une veste en jeans bien chaude car vu que je n'étais plus une fée, je pouvais sentir le froid environnant, je décidais d'aller faire un tour en ville pour voir ce qu'il y a de bien. Je démarrais la voiture une Pontiac gto de 1965, je me baladais en ville un peu partout, après 1 h j'avais faim, je vis un petit café qui me plaisait bien alors je me garais.

Je sortis de la voiture, entra dans le café je vais m'asseoir à une table, la serveuse vient à ma table, je commandais des frites et du steak avec du coca, je restai assis en attendant mon plat pendant quelque minutes, quand en levant ma tête je vis entré l'homme yeux bleu, il avait une démarche décontracté, il alla droit vers le comptoir , commanda un plat à emporté. En attendant lui aussi que sa nourriture arrive, il regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur moi, pendant au moins 20 min on se regarda, comme au motel, jusqu'à ce que la serveuse m'apporta mon plat.

Lorsque la serveuse partie de mon change de vision, l'homme avait disparus ou bien il était juste partie, en tout cas il n'était plus là, je me demandais qui ça pouvait bien être, j'étais à la fois curieuse et intrigué. Quand j'eus fini de mangé, je paya l'addition et retourna au motel, je réfléchis à la direction à suivre et me dit que peut-être il serait plus sage ou bien de chassé, j'étais tiraillé par l'envie de resté car j'avais envie de savoir qui était l'homme au yeux bleu. Je restai dans la chambre a regardé mes mails mais je n'en avais pas beaucoup, mais il y en avait un qui provenait de Gwen Campbell, qui me donnais son numéro pour que je l'appelle dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.

Je pris le numéro, on a toujours été en contact par mail car Samuel ne m'avais jamais fait confiance, on avait également cessé de se contacter quand elle est resté avec son grand-père. Je me demandais ce qu'elle me voulait bien et la curiosité l'emporta je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro, une voix féminine répondit :

- Allô

Moi : Gwen ? c'est Destiny ça va ?

Voix : Oh Destiny, oui sa va et toi ?

Moi : Je vais bien. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose

Gwen : Oui, je voulais te voir, j'aurai besoin d'un coup de main dans une affaire, est-ce que tu serai te téléporté ?

Moi : Ah désolé Gwen, ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs je suis humain maintenant

Gwen : T'es pas sérieuse !? Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ?

Moi : I semaines...

Gwen : Alors c'est mort pour que tu viennes ?

Moi : Bein je peux toujours venir. Mais t'es où ?

Gwen : Je suis à Salem dans l'Oregon. Samuel a enfin accepté de me laissé chasser seul, t'es ou toi ?

Moi : Portland Oregon aussi, je pense que je serai là dans environ 55 min

Gwen : Ok, tu me sauve la vie. Je te raconterai tous une fois que tu es là. Je t'envoie le motel ou je me trouve par sms

Je raccrochai, je fis mes bagages et me demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'aller chasser avec elle, sachant qu'elle obéissait à Samuel qui travaillait pour Crowley et si Dean et Sam le savaient çà allait être ma fête, mais bon Gwen avait besoin d'un coup de main. Après avoir payer a chambre, je me mis en route  
50 min plus tard je me trouvais dans la ville de Salem, j'allais à l'adresse qu'elle m'avait envoyé par message. Quand j'arrivais dans sa chambre je toquais à la porte, juste avant qu'elle ne m'ouvre Je crus voir l'homme au yeux bleu mais je n'eus pas le temps de bien regarder car Gwen m'accueille les bras ouvert.

Elle dit qu'elle me revaudrai ça, elle m'expliqua que à 1 ère vu la chasse semblait être simple, qu'elle croyait avoir à faire à un monstre un loup-garou ou bien à un porteur de peau, il y avait 6 disparus des femmes dans la trentaine, le 1er ayant perdu le coeur s'est ça qui la fait pensée à avoir à faire à un loup-garou. Mais quand 2 autre corps réapparurent chacun 2 ayant un membre en moins, ainsi qu'un 3ème ayant perdu la tête. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser et il en restai encore 2 autre à retrouvé. Elle me dit qu'il était encore possible de les retrouver vivant puisque chacun d'entre eux sont morts à une intervalle de 3 semaines.

Un peu intrigué je lui demandais depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, elle me répondu qu'elle était la depuis seulement 2 semaines. Elle me montra toute les photos des personnes disparues, c'était assez horrible et me dis que les corps ont été trouvés dans différents endroits mais était toujours dans la forêt.

Après m'avoir tout expliqué, elle me conduisit à la morgue d'abord pour voir les corps, ce qui était encore plus horrible de prêt, je remarquais qu'on aurait dis une attaque de monstre, mais on ne pouvait pas dire de quelle genre de monstre il s'agissait.

Par la suite on alla dans la forêt pour voir s'il avait quelque chose que Gwen ou bien la police avait manqué, par contre là je trouvais un petit collier en bronze avec une drôle de forme que je ne savais pas identifier, il se trouvait sous un tas de feuilles, on en trouva d'autres dans les différents endroits où les corps on été retrouvé.

Ensuite on retourna au motel avec une Gwen assez énervé se demandant comment elle avait bien put passer à côté de ça. J'essayais de la calmer un peu, lui disant que ça arriverai à n'importe qui, elle se calma un peu sans pour autant la convaincre. Elle changea de sujets et me dit :

- Alors comment ça va entre toi et Dean

Moi : Y a rien on est juste amis

Gwen : Ah bon vous aviez plutôt l'air de vous entendre

Moi : on s'entend bien en tant qu'ami

Gwen : Destiny, Je suis ton amie tu peux me parlé en toute tranquillité

Moi : Ok. J'ai eu une aventure avec Sam pendant 1 an et moi et Dean on coucher ensemble 2 fois

Gwen : Quoi 1 ne te suffisait pas il te fallait les 2

Moi : Gwen ! J'ai jam... oooh laisse tomber !

Gwen : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te juger, mais tu connais comment je suis. Toujours très franche. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé et je te promet de ne pas faire de commentaire

Je la regardais pendant 2 seconde et je lui racontais tout ce qui c'est passé Sam, moi et Dean sans faire mention du fait que Sam n'a pas d'âme et en précisant bien que j'ai été possédée pendant 1 mois. Ainsi que ce que moi et Dean on sait dit, elle m'écouta très attentivement, elle avait l'air vraiment très concentré et une fois que je finisse, elle me regarda assez perplexe et me dit :

- Wow, eh bien une chose est sur c'est qu'entre toi et Dean vous n'êtes pas aller de main morte. Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ?

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Gwen : Tu compte pas resté en froid avec eux, enfin Dean surtout, toute ta vie

Moi : Je ne pense pas que se sera possible de régler quoi se soit, j'ai merdé comme jamais

Gwen : Il suffit juste que tu excuses et ensuite tout ira pour le mieux

Moi : C'est pas aussi simple que ça. Avec Dean c'est déjà difficile d'être dans ses bonnes grâces, mais quand tu t'excuse avec lui c'est pas gagné, si tenté qu'il veuille t'écouter

Gwen : C'est pas aussi simple avec toi non plus. Une fois que tu en veux a quelqu'un c'est pour la vie.

Moi : C'est pas la même chose, il est rare que Dean accorde une second... Tu fais quoi avec mon téléphone là ?

Elle ne m'écouta pas, elle avait composé un numéro et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire quoi se pour l'en pêché, ça sonnait et au bout de la 2ème sonnerie, une voix masculine à moitié endormis dit :

- Allô ?

elle me passa le téléphone et je dis assez nerveuse :

- Dean, c'est Destiny

Il ne dit rien, on aurait dit qu'il avait raccroché mais il n'y avait aucun bip sonore, alors je dit :

- Dean t'es toujours là ?

- Oui ! Je t'écoute

Moi : Je te dérange ?

Dean : Il est 1h du mat Destiny ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Moi : Désolé j'avais pas remarqué qu'il était si tôt.

Dean : Destiny ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire dit le !

Moi : Je préférai qu'on se voit pour en parler

Dean : Maintenant !?

Moi : Si t'as le temps bien sur ?

Dean : là ça va être dur je suis en plein dans une chasse

Moi : Ah ok dès que t'as fini ben tu m'appelle

Dean : Pas de problème se sera l'affaire de 3 jour

On se dit au revoir, je raccrochais, regarda Gwen avec l'envie de la tuer mais elle me dit :

- Il a l'air prêt a discuté là tu ne trouve pas ?

Je lui tire la langue, on se remis au travaille pendant encore quelques heures, sans trouvé la cause de tous ses massacre. À 1h du matin, on arrêta car on était toute les deux crevés, je dormis sur le fauteuil, j'avais un peu de mal à dormir car je me demandais si ma projection astrale allait s'activer comme la nuit dernière ou pas. Finalement je m'endormis, mais il ne se passa rien, j'avais comme l'impression que ça venait quand je m'y attendais le moins, il fallait vraiment que je le contrôle sinon je risquais d'en avoir une dans le plus mauvais moment qui soit.

Le lendemain on se réveilla vers 8h du matin, car le téléphone de Gwen sonna, elle répondit et aussitôt raccrocha me disant que le corps d'un des 2 personnes disparut avec réapparu à la lisière de la forêt et qu'il avait été retrouvé par un ado de 17 ans. Bonjour le traumatisme à vie, on alla sur place et on pouvait constaté qu'il avait un cordon de police et un policier qui interrogeait le gamin, le pauvre je le plaignait, je me dit que voir ça à cette âge là ça doit être horrible.

La police était un peu partout à faire des recherche ainsi que des médecins légiste qui ramassait le corps où il manquait les 2 yeux. On interrogea à notre tour l'adolescent, mais il ne nous dit pas grand chose a part le fait qu'il allait dans la forêt et a vu le corps en arrivant, Gwen lui dit :

- Tu vas te promener souvent dans une forêt ou tu as trouvé le premier corps

Moi : À ta place j'aurai eu peur d'y retourner.

Le jeune garçon avait l'air peu sur de lui, il nous dit qu'il voulais affronté sa peur de la forêt, mais qu'avec un autre corps comme ça c'était la dernière fois qu'il y remettais les pays, Il s'en alla, on échangea un regard. Après avoir inspecté la scène de crime et avoir trouvé un autre symbole comme on avait trouvé dans la forêt, on alla faire quelques recherche à son sujet, on découvrit qu'il s'appelait Steve Sanders, qu'il était un geek sans lunettes, il avait de plus ou moins bon dans les études, qu'il n'avait pas trop d'amis et que ses parents était divorcés. Il était le coupable parfait.

Gwen partie en filature pour voir ce qu'il cachait après m'avoir déposer au motel pour que je fasse des recherches sur le symbole qui a trouvée sur les scènes du crimes. J'étais dans la chambre de motel sur mon pc portable à chercher des informations, j'étais devant mon pc depuis une demi-heure que Gwen entra et dit :

- J'espère que tu as trouvé quelque chose parce que cet enfoiré m'a fait courir dans toute la ville avant de me semé dans une ruelle

Moi : Pas vraiment. Il a eu un comportement bizarre

Gwen : Le quater back de son école est passé chez lui et il est resté pendant 1 heure ?

Moi : Comment il s'appelle encore Jimmy, Jamie...

Gwen : C'est Kenny

Moi : Ouais c'est ça. Il a pas dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir

Gwen : Je crois que Kenny force Steve a tué toutes ses femmes, parce qu'elles l'ont rejetés

Moi : C'est un peu normale c'est des ado et elle des femmes, je veux dire c'est pas très légale

Gwen : Tu crois que c'est ça qui va les stop

Moi : Ta théorie est assez limite, je veux dire Kenny est beau gosse, il peut avoir n'importe qui pourquoi il irait tué ses femmes

Gwen : Si t'as une meilleure théorie que celle-là, je t'écoute

Moi : Je ne suis sur de rien pour l'instant, mais on ferrai bien de les surveiller tous les deux

Gwen : il y a un truc que je comprends pas comment ça peu être un de nos truc

Moi : Avec le symbole ça m'a l'air de la sorcellerie

Gwen : J'ai horreur quand t'as raison

Moi : Tu aime quand j'ai raison

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel et chacune de nous 2 alla surveillés les 2 gosses, j'avais quelque doute sur ce que ses 2 la faisait et j'espère qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sacrifices non de Je ne sais quel dieu. Gwen alla surveillé Steve pendant que moi j'allais surveillé Kenny.

Au moment d'entrée dans ma voiture, Je vis l'homme mystère pendant une brève seconde, il me sourit mais quand un camion passa il disparu. Gwen qui m'avait dit quelque chose, regarda dans la même direction mais ne vit rien, elle me demande si j'allais bien, Je lui répondit que oui et on partit chacun de notre côté.

Je me garais à quelques mètres de la somptueuse maison de Kenny, ce petit con s'amuse avec des forces dont il n'a aucune idée et il a tous ce qu'il veux, de la où je me trouvait Je voyais la lumière qui venait de sa chambre et je pouvais le voir d'où je me trouvais.

Je restais devant ça maison, quand je reçu un message provenant de mon téléphone, il provenait de Dean, il disait :

_« Hey Destiny comment ça va ? »_

Avant de lui répondre je jetais un oeil à la maison de Kenny pour voir si il se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, je constatais que oui. J'étais assez surprise que Dean sache envoyer un sms, je lui répondis :

_« Hey Dean, sa va et toi ? Eh bien Dean tu me surprend de jour en jour. Comment t'as fait pour trouvé le menu sms dans ton téléphone lol :-p ;-) »_

Je souris en déposant mon téléphone, je regardais à nouveau en direction de la maison et vis juste à temps pour voir une jeune fille assez sexy entré dans la maison, je trouvais ça assez bizarre alors je décidais de me rapproché un peu plus près, je sortis de la voiture et de la manière la plus discrète qui soit je m'avançais vers la maison.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison, je regardais par la fenêtre donnant sur le living room assez somptueuse tout comme la maison, une maison de riche quoi, je vis la jeune fille de plus près mais il s'avérait qu'elle se trouvait de dos, elle discutait avec Kenny, je ne pouvais rien entendre néanmoins la tête de Kenny parlais pour tout, il n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la conversation qu'il avait tous les deux, Il était très énervé, il se dirigea vers l'escalier et commença à monté les marches des escaliers.

Je voulais volé, mais je me rappelais que je ne pouvais pas car je n'étais plus une fée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de montée au deuxième, puis je vis l'arbre qui donnais juste en face de sa chambre, je me dirigeais vers lui, mais au moment de grimpé dessus je reçu un sms car mon jean se mit à vibrer ça me fit une petite chatouille, ce qui me fit tombé sur mon derrière en premier. J'eus un peu mal, je regardais la provenance du message, il venait de Dean :

_« Je vais bien aussi. Ah ah très drôle. Je suis capable de prouesse extraordinaire ;-) .Qu'est-ce tu fais de beau ? »_

Je me dis que ça ne pouvais pas tomber plus mal, je rangeais mon gsm dans ma poche en me disant que j'allais lui répondre un peu plus tard et recommença à escaladé l'arbre, la deuxième fois était la bonne j'arrivais en marchant en équilibre devant la fenêtre de Kenny. Je constatais qu'ils étaient tous les en pleins ébat très langoureux, une nouvelle fois mon portable se mis à vibrer, je perdis l'équilibre et tomba par terre, sur le dos j'eus très mal, avant de perdre conscience au loin j'entendis une sirène de police.

Ce fut tout ce dont je rappelle, ensuite je me rappelle un flash de lumière devant mes yeux, la voix du docteur essayant de me demander si je pouvais les entendre ou leur répondre, mais par la suite ce fut le noir complet.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous avez aimez. **

**des commentaires s'il vous plaît**

**Dans mon profile se trouve des liens à quoi ressemblerai l'homme mystère, Kenny et Steve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Point de vue de Dean**

**Destiny m'a gentiment demandé de vous racontez la suite ( pour pas dire harceler)...**

**- Dean raconte juste l'histoire pas besoin te plaindre!**

**Moi : J'ai de quoi c'est à contre cœur que je fais ça.**

**Destiny : Si tu continue comme ça. je raconte l'histoire de Rhonda Hurley à Sam**

**Moi : Tu n'oserai pas ?**

**Destiny : Tu crois ? Oh Sam?**

**- Quoi !?**

**Moi : C'est bon, je le fait!**

**Je m'éloigne d'eux assez ennuyeux, je les vois qui se moque de moi. Destiny est vraiment case pied par moment, mais je ne crois pas que sans elle j'aurais tenu le coup et si ça aurait été le cas les choses aurait bien du être différent.**

**La 1ère fois que je l'ai vu, elle m'avait beaucoup intrigué avec son look de démon ou rockeuse comme elle dit toujours, je vais pas vous mentir dès que je l'ai vu je l'ai trouvé très attirant et elle avait un sens de l'humour assez énervant. À l'époque elle était une fée venue sauvé Gabriel, quand je l'ai su ça m'avait rendu un peu jaloux mais elle l'avait fait pour sa filleule Sarah aka Cendrillon. Cette petite avait beaucoup de tempérament, j'ai passé quelques mois avec elle quand on pensait que Destiny était retourné dans son monde, elle avait beaucoup de courage, mais...**

**- euh Dean désolé de t'interrompre, mais si tu pouvais avancé un peu plus vite**

**Moi : Desti s'est moi le narrateur **

**Destiny : ok comme tu veux père Castor**

**Donc comme je disais Sarah avait beaucoup de courage, mais Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être cas pied. Je suis gentil, mais elle s'est fait capturer par Meg lors d'une chasse et elle l'as tué. Quant à Gabriel il affirmait durant l'absence de Desti qu'elle était toujours la qu'il pouvait la sentir, j'étais surpris quant il nous dit qu'elle était la fille de Lucifer, qu'elle était resté avec lui pour se sacrifier comme sa mère l'avait fait avant. J'étais en colère contre lui pour l'avoir laissé et contre elle pour s'être sacrifié avec des conséquences terribles que celle que si moi où Sam disait oui à l'un de ses trou du cul.**

**Le jour de la bataille finale, elle se trouvait la nous suppliant de ne pas commettre irréparable, mais Sam avait déjà pris sa décision et têtu comme il était Je ne pouvait...**

**- Sérieusement Dean passe vite se passage ils connaissent déjà l'histoire**

**Moi : Non, ils connaissent ton point de vue, je met juste mon point de vue**

**Destiny: T'es obligé de faire ça à chaque fois**

**Moi: De faire quoi ?**

**Destiny: De t'impos..**

**Moi: Tu veux que je raconte l'histoire je le fais**

**Alors oui Sam s'était sacrifié pour nous tous, il s'est trouvé dans la cage avec Gabriel, Adam, Michael et Lucifer, j'ai tenu ma promesse qu'il m'avait demandé celle d'avoir une vie normal avec Ben et Lisa. J'ai vécu avec eu pendant 1 an, la plupart du temps j'étais une loque,mais ça valait le coup de l'avoir vécu. Mais je n'ai pas réellement tenu ma promesse car j'ai essayé de trouvé un moyen de faire sortir Sam de la cage sans succès.**

**Puis Sam me sauva d'un djinn qui m'avait empoisonnée, je découvris mon frère en vie, une nouvelle famille, j'étais en colère à l'idée que tout le monde même Bobby était au courant de ç voulais mon frère et chassé avec lui, lors de notre seconde chasse ensemble, Sam me parla de Destiny qui était resté, j'étais un peu surpris de la savoir toujours là, car je pensais qu'elle était retourné dans son monde.**

**Quand Sam l'invoqua je compris ce qu'il voulait dire par elle avait changé du tout au tout, même sa coupe de cheveux, j'étais ébloui par elle, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'entre Sam et Destiny il y avait quelques manière dont ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre, surtout que Destiny avait réellement des sentiments pour lui, elle était vraiment au petit soin pour lui, ça me rendais jaloux mais je me ressaisissais me disant que Lisa faisait la même chose pour moi.**

**Je remarquais que le comportement de Sam était différent qu'il n'agissait plus comme avant, quant à Destiny elle avait l'air d'avoir l'habitude, même si quelque fois je voyais bien qu'elle était vraiment mal. Par la suite on découvrit que Destiny pouvait se rendre dans la cage, là j'étais très en colère, je pensais que c'était elle qui avait sortie Sam de la cage, elle niait et essayé de me persuadé du contraire. Dans ma colère je l'a plaqué contre le mur et lui ai demandé de me dire la vérité, je savais qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose.**

**Je savais très bien qu'elle pouvait être plus forte que moi, mais elle n'avait jamais utilisé cet avantage contre moi, elle s'était juste contentée de me calmer et de me dire qu'elle était désolé de ne pas avoir dit ce qui se passait. Après ça je ne lui ai plus parler pendant 1 mois, j'avais du mal à être à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre que s'était Crowley qui l'avait sortie de la cage et qu'il avait ramené à la vie Samuel et que ce dernier travaillait pour lui.**

**Je ressentais de la colère, je me sentais trahit et Sam qui prétendais toujours être le même avec ou sans âme, mais je n'arrivais pas à le croire, mes soupçons se confirmèrent quand ils nous révéla à moi et Destiny qu'il avait rien a foutre de nous. Destiny était dévastée elle ne voulait pas resté, je la suppliais de resté qu'on se soutienne l'un l'autre, je ne voulais pas la voir partir car déjà avec Lisa ça n'allait plus vraiment surtout depuis que j'avais poussé Ben quand j'étais pendant un temps un vampire. **

**Ce que je me doutais le moins s'était que Desti était possédée par un démon pendant un mois, j'avais quand même remarqué quelque petit changement dans sa façon de s'habiller, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était rapproché et même bien avant ça. Le démon était vraiment très convaincant, quand on coucha ensemble après quelques verre j'ai eu l'impression de tromper Lisa et d'une certaine manière s'était le cas. **

**C'est là que je découvris qu'elle était possédée en étant dans son rêve. C'était étrange et bizarre j'ai appris plus sur elle en une nuit que je ne l'avais fait en quelques mois avec elle, j'étais surpris sur ce que j'ai découvert sur elle et très en colère. **

**Dans ces rêves ce fils de pute de démon c'était mis à la torturer sous mes yeux, j'étais incapable de lui porter secours, ça me brisait le coeur de la voir souffrir comme ça. Heureusement qu'on soit sortit de la, on n'a jamais vraiment su comment, je la poignardais le coeur avec le couteau de Ruby autant vous dire que j'ai hésité quelques secondes, mais le fit quand même. Seulement elle se réveilla après 3 heures, Sam était venue voir ce qui se passait, il voulait savoir pourquoi aucun de 2 nous ne s'étaient réveillés et rangé nos affaires.**

**Il n'avait pas l'air très contente que je marche sur ses plates bandes, il était claire qu'il n'avait rien à foutre de Destiny, il voulait partir de la ville à tout pris et il abandonna après 1 heure d'attente me disant qu'elle était morte et que ça ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, il s'en alla me laissant seul avec le corps de Destiny inerte et couvert de sang et de bleu. Tout ce temps là j' ai eu le temps de réfléchir, je voulais en savoir plus sur elle, surtout sur le fait qu'elle soit allée pendant 200 ans en enfer, mais je voulais également savoir si ce que le démon m'as dit était vrai.**

**Quand elle se réveilla j'essayais de discuter avec elle mais elle ne voulais pas au début, on discuta et je voyais qu'elle était en pleine détresse, je voulais que sa peine s'en aille, je voulais qu'elle me redonne se sourire qu'elle nous donne à tous pour rendre le sourire. Après ça tout était différent j'avais remarqué qu'on ne discutais plus qu'elle s'éloignait de moi, je pensais qu'elle était gêné de ce qui s'était passé. J'étais tiraillé par ce que je ressentais pour Lisa, la famille que j'avais avec elle et Ben, et ce que je ressentais pour Destiny.**

**Pendant tout un mois jusqu'à ce que je l'entendent pleuré une nuit de l'autre coté du mur, les mur de ce motel était très fins et on pouvait tout entendre et on avait quand même entendu en moins de 24h 1 couple se disputer et 3 couple s'envoyer en l'air, j'ai eu quelque difficulté à me concentrer... mais bon continuons notre histoire, je l'entendis pleurer toute la nuit, j'avais envie d'y aller de lui parler de la calmé et Sam était juste à côté de moi il était totalement indifférent, le voir ainsi me montait la moutard au nez, j'avais la haine de le voir si indifférent de Destiny. Pourtant elle méritait son bonheur.**

**Après avoir terminé la chasse qu'on avais fait la veille Sam proposa d'aller dans un bar, Destiny refusa de venir avec nous, elle n'avait pas le morale et ça se voyait, elle est donc resté au motel, pendant que moi j'étais au bar avec Sam qui draguait tous ce qu'il bougeait. Sans elle se n'était pas la même chose, c'était comme si j'avais un vide, mais en même temps il y avait Lisa avec qui je n'avais toujours rien régler, même Destiny pensait que c'était fini. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais réellement faire.**

**Puis j'en aie eu marre et j'ai décidé de rentrer au motel pour voir comment elle allait. Je la trouvait dans sa chambre, on discuta pendant presque 1 heure pour essayé de voir où on en était, mais elle eu un mal de tête et s'en alla vérifié la cause de tous ça. Elle me laissa là comme le faisait Castiel, ça lui va pas dut tout d'être à moitié ange, elle revient 2 heure plus tard j'étais fatigué et je voulais allé dormir, mais je voulais l'attendre pour voir ce qu'elle avait trouvée. **

**Une fois revenue, elle m'ordonna d'aller chercher Sam pour aller dans une autre, je trouvais le ton qu'elle prenait très sexy et ça me faisait beaucoup d'effet... Bref, j'allais cherché Sam qui était avec une autre bimbo comme chaque soir et dire qu'avant s'était moi qui rentrais avec une bimbo, ça me fait tout bizarre. Sam protesta il voulait savoir pourquoi on devait partir et où, surtout qu'il n'avait pas fait grand chose avec la fille. Tout aussi fermement Destiny lui expliqua tout le fait qu'il y avait 4 disparus dans cette ville, qu'elle avait sentie une présence et qu'elle avait vu une lumière apparaître et disparaître en une fois.**

**Arrivé dans la ville j'étais totalement épuiser par le voyage que je m'allongeais immédiatement dans le lit, vu qu'il était impossible d'avoir une autre chambre pour Destiny, elle dormis dans notre chambre, Sam lui proposa de partager son lit, mais elle refusa car elle connaissait très bien Sam et elle ne voulais prendre aucun risque dont elle dormis dans mon lit. Sam et elle restèrent éveiller en regardant la télévision, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me réveilla ce fut la conversation qu'ils ont eu. Sam pensait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et elle, il voulait savoir si c'était la raison qui l'empêchais de coucher avec lui, elle lui dit qu'il n'y avait qu'une amitié entre moi et elle, également qu'elle avait une totale confiance en moi. **

**J'étais assez vexée par leur conversation sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Destiny se coucha faisant mine de s'endormir et elle entra en contact avec mes yeux. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis prés que aussitôt. Mais je ne dormis pas longtemps car Destiny se réveilla sous le choc et manquais d'air, une fois reposer et calmé elle m'expliqua le rêve étrange qu'elle avait eu à propos d'un endroit très bizarre près que comme sortie d'un conte de fée, elle avait de drôle de rêve. **

**Elle se tenant à côté de moi, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer dans mes bras mais je savais qu'elle ne voulait que Sam ça se voyait à la façon dont elle lui parlait, à la manière dont elle le regardait, ça me faisait de la peine de la voir comme ça fasse à Sam qui n'en avait clairement rien à foutre d'elle, je voulais la giflé pour qu'elle s'en rendent compte et qu'elle arrête de rêver. Je fini par me lever et me rendis dans la salle de bain car j'avais besoin d'une douche froide, vu que le fait de l'avoir embrasser sur le front n'avais pas été une bonne idée. Mais ça ne suffisait pas il fallait que je m'en char...**

**- euh... Dean tu pourrais passé se passage perso s'est vraiment gênant**

**Moi : Oh désolé Destiny j'étais pris par la passion**

**- Mec, c'est une histoire pas un porno ok !**

**Moi : Ta gueule Sam**

**Destiny : Dean dépêche un peu**

**Moi : Oui. Desti tu crois qu'on pourra...**

**Sam : Je suis toujours là !?**

**Destiny : Raconte l'histoire et après on verra**

**Je vais essayé de faire vite. Ce qui m'empêchais de tenter quoi se soit avec Destiny, était ce que je ressentais pour Lisa, s'était encore bien présent et aussi le fait de l'avoir tourner autour de Sam. J'aurais voulu appeler mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille pas me parler surtout après ce que j'ai fait à Ben et le fait qu'elle m'aie dit ce qu'elle pensait quand Veritas m'avais ensorcelé. **

**Après que je me sois soulagé, je trouvais Sam dans un coin et Destiny avec une baguette j'ai trouvé l'idée géniale de lui demandé d'aller au balle, elle transforma mes vêtements en une robe de balle. Là je peux vous dire que j'étais assez fâché, elle ne voulait pas me rendre mes vêtements, j'avais vraiment l'air idiot avec ça sur moi et Sam pendant ce temps était entrains de ce foutre de ma gueule me traitant de princesse. **

**Elle disparus des les 1ère heures de la chasse et on ne l'a revue pendant 4 jours. Même après que je me sois échappé du monde des fées, elle n'était toujours pas là, je m'inquiétais car la dernière fois qu'on ne l'avais pas vu après 2 jours elle s'était fait possédée par un démon. Par contre Sam comme toujours n'en avait rien à foutre, il me disait que c'était dans son habitude et qu'elle reviendrai quand elle aura le temps.**

**A la fin du 4ème jour toujours pas de Destiny en vue j'étais vraiment inquiet, je ne voulais pas quitter la ville tant qu'elle ne serai pas là, Sam insistait pour qu'on parte et qu'elle allait nous retrouvé sûrement un peu plus tard. Heureusement le hasard fait bien les choses, on l'a retrouvé sur le bas coté de la route dans une robe errant comme une âme perdu, je l'avais appelé mais elle ne répondit pas, à sa hauteur je vis qu'elle avait l'air mal en point et sa robe était déchiré au niveau de la cuisse, je craignais qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque de grave. J'avais envie de voir la tête du fils de pute qui lui aurait fait du mal sur un plateau.**

**On alla directement chez Bobby, tout le long du chemin elle ne dit rien elle se contenta juste de regarder dans le vide, j'étais perplexe, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça même après qu'on ai été dans son rêve et torturé par un démon, elle a toujours abordé un sourire même si je voyais bien qu'elle était brisé. Lorsqu'on arriva chez Bobby je constatais qu'elle était blessée dans le dos, elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang et j'étais le seul à le voir étant donné qu'elle était une fée. **

**Pendant 5 jours je me suis occupé d'elle, je l'ai soigné et je suis resté auprès d'elle quand elle se réveillait en pleine nuit après avoir fait un cauchemars et en hurlant le nom de Gabriel. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et ça me donnais envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé et où elle était. Elle se rétablissait petit à petit, elle mangeais très peu et ne parlais pas, c'était au bout du 5ème jour qu'elle est venu me parler, elle m'en leva le verre de whisky que j'avais en main, on se regarda dans les yeux pendant mal de minutes et je l'a pris dans mes bras à défaut de l'embrasser.**

**Sam et Bobby étaient partis aider Refus, je restais car j'étais le seul à voir ses blessures et je ne voulais pas la laisser seul. Elle m'expliqua ce qui lui était arrivée, je comprenais pourquoi elle appelait Gabriel, je me suis aussi rappelé de la petit nana nue qui m'a bien frappé je ne voulais rien dire à Destiny car je l'ai tué en me défendant...**

**- T'es pas sérieux !? Comment t'as fait ça ?**

**Moi : euh... Je l'ai mise dans le micro onde**

**Destiny : La pauvre elle venait juste te passer un message**

**- Oui, mais elle lui a mis une raclé**

**Moi : Destiny, si tu m'interrompe encore on n'en aura pas fini avant la semaine prochaine**

**Destiny : Écoute à l'allure que tu raconte l'histoire s'est pas avant 2 ans qu'on aura terminé**

**Moi : Dest...**

**Destiny : Ok Voila ce qu'on va faire. Dean qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis après avoir découvert que moi et Sam on avait remis le couvert**

**Moi : À quoi tu joue l ?**

**Destiny : Dean répond à la question, s'il te plaît ?**

**OK alors je me suis senti trahit par elle, j'allais lui avoué ce que je ressentais comme Bobby me l'avait conseillé mais en entrant j'ai vu le téléphone de Sam et un préservatif par terre, ça m'a mis en colère je me dis que Sam n'ayant pas d'âme j'avais du mal à le blâmé alors que elle savait très bien comment était Sam et elle a osé me mentir en me regardant droit dans les yeux, je pété un câble je l'ai insulté de salope et elle m'a giflé elle m'a dis qu'elle ne voulais plus jamais me voir. Je suis partie avec Sam sans me retourner. **

**J'avais envie d'être avec elle, mais elle avait l'air de plus d'intéressé à Sam, alors je me suis dit qu'une fois cette chasse fini j'allais appelé Lisa et lui demandé une seconde chance. Mais la chasse dura plus longtemps que prévu ce Wendigo était très rusé et il nous a donné du fils à retordre, 3 jours se sont écouler car le Wendigo avait des pratiques étranges. On arriva à le capturer et le ramener au démon de Crowley. **

**Puis Sam trouva une autre chasse celle d'un Ruguru dans l'Iowa, on passa 2 jour dans la ville a essayé de le retrouver, au matin du 2ème jour vers 1 du matin j'étais entrains de dormir quand je reçus un coup de téléphone je répondit très fatigué il s'avérait être Destiny qui voulait absolument me parler. On se donna rendez-vous 3 jours plus tard car j'étais occupé avec la chasse en cours, je raccrochait et Sam me dit :**

**- C'était Destiny ?**

**Moi : Oui !**

**Sam : Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?**

**Moi : Me parler**

**Sam : De quoi ?**

**Moi : Tu compte me faire un interrogatoire où quoi ? **

**Il ne répondit pas, il continua ses recherches pendant que moi je me rendormis. J'étais assez contente d'une certaine manière que Destiny m'appelle mais je n'étais pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, j'avais pris une décision mais je voulais tout à ce que Destiny avait à me dire avant de faire quoi se soit. Vers 9h du matin on alla interrogé un homme du nom de Mike Miller, il était mécanicien dans un garage pour savoir s'il avait une petite idée ****où pouvait bien être son collègue Tim Stanley qui n'était plus venue travailler depuis l'attaque d'un de leur autre collègue. C'était lui qu'on soupçonnait d'être derrière tous ça.**

**On l'interrogea sur le comportement de Tim, il nous dit :**

**- En quoi son comportement aurais un rapport avec cette affaire**

**Moi : ça ****pourrait nous aider à progresser dans l'enquête**

**Sam : Veuillez répondre au question **

**Mike : Eh bien, il était assez normale comme tous le monde ici il avait du stresse**

**Moi : Est-ce qu'il avait l'air agressive ou avait une faim de loup**

**Mike : Non pas que je me rappelle, mais il avait l'air inquiet sans arrêt **

**Sam : A propos de quoi ?**

**Mike : Je ne suis pas sûr, c'est sûrement à cause de son frère adoptive. Il n'arrête pas de cause des problème à Tim depuis un certain temps**

**Moi : Tim à un frère adoptive, ce n'est pas marqué dans son dossier pour tant**

**Mike : C'est normale, ses parents n'ont pas eu l'occasion de l'adopter en tant que tel, ils sont mort une semaine après ****l'arrivé de Andrew, tuer dans un accident de voiture, Andrew est partie dans une autre famille par la suite et on l'a plus jamais revue avant 2 mois auparavant**

**Sam : Vous savez où on peut le trouver**

**Mike : Oui, depuis qu'il est revenue on peut le trouver tout les soirs dans un bar à la sortie de la ville**

**On le remercia et on s'en alla, une fois sortie je dit à Sam :**

**- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?**

**Sam : Je pense que Mike nous cache quelque chose**

**On décida de se séparer pendant que moi j'allais dans le bar à la sortie de la ville pour voir quand il va se montrer mais avant je retournais dans la chambre pour me changer et pouvoir passer incognito, il me fallut 3 heure pour me rendre à se bar car il se trouvait de l'autre coté de la ville. Une fois là bas je m'installais, je posais quelque question au barman sans trop paraître suspicieux et je découvrit que Andrew venait toujours ici vers 20h et que depuis quelque temps il avait un comportement étrange, était devenue très agressive alors qu'il était toujours quelqu'un de discret pour finir par ne plus le voir depuis presque 2 semaines.**

**J'étais la depuis près d'une heure quand Sam me téléphona pour me dire qu'il avait retrouvé Mike dans sa cave, je raccrochai pour aller le rejoindre. Je me garais pas loin de là mais ne vis Sam nul part, ce dont je trouvais très bizarre car il m'avait dit serai dans la voiture qu'il avait loué. Inquiet je marchais en direction de la maison de Mike, une devant la porte je sortis mon arme, j'ouvris la porte, j'entrais dans la maison et trouvais Sam en pleine bagarre avec le rugaru. Mon instinct prit le dessus à une seconde, mais au lieu de tiré avec mon armes je pris le fusil anesthésique et lui en tira 2 dessus, le rugaru tomba comme une pomme par terre.**

**J'aidais Sam se relever, on pris le rugaru l'attacha, on le mis dans le coffre vite fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisin, on sortie de la ville et je roulais jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, on s'arêrta dans une maison abandonné, pendant que Sam appelait le numéro donner par Crowley quand on capturait un monstre, je me chargeais du rugaru, je l'attachais une chaise et j****e lui met un ballon sur sa bouche et un sac en paille sur la tête. En attendant que Sam ait fini Je m'assis sur une chaise, j'tais complètement dégoûté, je mis mes mains dans mon visage et les passa dans mes cheveux, j'avais besoin de parler quelqu'un et il n'y avait qu'un nom qui me venait l'esprit. Destiny. **

**Je me voyais mal l'appeler alors que Sam et le rugaru, alors Je pris mon télèphone et composa un message sans vraiment très sur de ce que je voulais dire :**

**"**_**Hey Destiny, comment a va ?**_**"**

**Je dcidais de faire simple, Sam me dit qu'on devait attendre qu'il nous contact a nouveau. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on nous prenait pour des marionnettes et je commençais en avoir marre il fallait que ça s'arrête. Quelques secondes après Je reçu un sms de Destiny :**

_**Hey Dean, a va et toi ? Eh bien Dean tu me surprend de jour en jour. Comment t'as fait pour trouver le menu sms dans ton télèphone lol :-p ;-)**_

**J'ai eu un petit sourire, mais l'effaça directement quand je vis Sam entrain de me regarder avec suspicion, il allait me dire quelque chose mais son télèphone se mit sonner, il répondit et j'en profitais pour répondre:**

_**Je vais bien aussi. Ah ah très drôle. Je suis capable de prouesse extraordinaire ;-) .Qu'est-ce tu fais de beau ?**_

**Ensuite Sam me dit qu'il fallait amen le rugaru 3 km de l, on y alla et on arriva près d'une usine abandonne en face de nous ce trouvait un 4X4 noir avec 2 démons, lorsque je sortie le rugaru l'un deux nous nous dit:**

**Vous tes en retard.**

**Moi: Il y avait quelque embouteillages**

**Sam dit quant l'autre démon se saisit du rugaru:**

**- un rugaru**

**Un peu exaspéré de ne pas voir Crowley, je dit:**

**O est Crowley**

**Dmon: Entrains de se faire une pute près d'une coin qui s'appelle se ne sont pas tes affaires**

**Moi: Oh t'as vu a Sam. Un démon qui essaye de faire une blague**

**Sam: Oh c'est vraiment ce qui vient de se passer ?**

**Démon: Bonne nuit les filles**

**Il allait retourné dans sa voiture quand il se retourna vers nous quand je dis:**

**eh une minute ! Est-c ce qu'on va revoir un jour Crowley. Où il va continu nous envoyer ses sous-fifre pour récupèrer son linges sales**

**Demon: Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu parles, je vois tes livres bouger. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis car je ne parles pas la petite salope**

**J'étais pas préparé entendre ça, je voulais répondre mais je ne trouvais rien dire, je regardais Sam qui avait un air sévère On retourna dans la maison abandonne, une fois l bas je remarquais que Destiny m'avais toujours pas répondu, je me dis qu'elle était un peu, j'en avait marre il fallait que ça sorte alors je dis Sam :**

**Sam j'en aie marre. C'est finit pour moi**

**Sam : Du calme!**

**Moi : ça fait des mois qu'on chasse pour Crowley! ç****a ne nous mène rien!**

**Sam : Dean...**

**Moi : Je veux dire, la seule chose qui change c'est qu'après chaque fois je prend une douche.**

**Sam : Ok, t'as raison. Allons-y pour le plan B. Ah oui, c'est vrai on en a pas. Je suis désolé, mais jusqu'à ce qu'on en a un on va devoir faire des réserves de savons. Dean, si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer mon me, c'est comme a qu'on doit faire.**

**Je me tourne pour prendre un verre car je sentais qu'il avait raison et je lui dit :**

**Oui, mais qui a dit qu'il pouvait nous tenir jusqu'à la fin. C'est Crowley. T'y pense? Hein? ****ﾇ****a doit vouloir dire que la discussion est fini ? Sam ?**

**C'est ce que je compris ne le voyant plus dans la pièce, mais en l'appelant il ne répondit pas, c'tait bizarre je sortis mon arme, j'avançais prudemment dans l'autre pièce et vois Sam par terre, inquiet je tâte son pou et voit qu'il est juste inconscient. Puis je sentis une douleur la tête et tomba complètement dans les pommes**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimés. dis moi ce que vous en pensez. des commentaire s'il vous plaît**


	13. Chapter 13

**J'entendais une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Destiny qui m'appelais me disant de me réveiller, mais je cru qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve car en me réveillant je constatais qu'avec Sam on était attachés à une chaise, on était entourés par 3 homme et Meg, qui avait envie de savoir où se trouvait Crowley, elle n'avait pas l'air contente et avait l'air de vouloir nous tuer si on ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Sam avait vu clair dans son jeu sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous tuer car elle avait besoin de nous pour trouver Crowley, à mon grand regret il passa un marcher avec elle pour le trouver sans lui dire exactement ce qu'il voulait en retour. **

**Elle accepta le marcher, elle s'en alla nous laissant attacher à nos chasses. Ça nous avait pris au moins 1h de nous détacher, une fois libéré je lui demandais des explications à Sam sur son comportement et il me dit qu'il faisait ça pour récupérer son âme, que c'était le seul moyen de le faire. Puis il me dit :**

**On aura besoin de Cas pour cet affaire**

**Moi : Je ne pense pas qu'il va venir, il est très occupé**

**Sam : Tu crois ? je te paries un dîner au poulet qu'il va se ramener**

**Moi : Ok parie tenue.**

**Sam : Je reviens**

**Il s'en alla sans me laisser le temps de dire quoi se soit, je pris le temps pour regarder mon téléphone et voir si je n'avais pas reçu de message provenant de Destiny, mais il n'y avait rien même pas un seul appel. J'espérais qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une chasse mais la connaissant elle ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver des vies humaines quel qu'en soit le prix, je décidais donc de l'appelé mais son téléphone sonnait dans le vent, j'allais jusqu'à la boîte vocale lui laissant un message disant que la chasse allait durée un peu plus longtemps que prévu et dés qu'elle a écouté ce message qu'elle m'appelle, au moment au je raccrochais Castiel et Sam, j'étais surpris et dit :**

**Pour finir tes venues. Sam je te dois un dîner au poulet. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

**Sam : Pas grand chose. C'est ce que font les amis entre eux.**

**Moi : Ok, il est au courant de la situation ?**

**Castiel : Oui, il m'en a brièvement parlé, je vais faire rituel pour localiser Crowley**

**Castiel prépara les ingrédients pour la formule, il chercha Crowley pendant presque 10 minutes sans succès et il dit :**

**ça ne fonctionne pas Crowley se cache de moi**

**Sam : Est-ce que ça aurait pu marché si Destiny était toujours une fée et qu'elle se trouvait là ?**

**Castiel : ça pourrait être possible, mais n'étant plus une fée elle n'aurait pas servit à grand chose**

**Dean : Wow heureusement qu'elle ne se trouva pas ici. Apparemment on doit utilisé la manière forte**

**Castiel : Que proposes-tu ?**

**Sam : Il y a une seul personne qui peu savoir où il se trouve**

**Comme à son habitude Castiel ne comprend pas ce qu'on dit, alors je lui expliquais que l'on parlait de notre grand-père Samuel, Il nous téléporta dans le camps de base des Campbell. Dès qu'on arriva là on se mit au travaille on chercha des informations sur l'endroit où se cachait Crowley, mais a peine 10 minutes après notre arrivé on s'est fait prendre par Samuel, on lui demanda de l'aide mais il refusa, assez frustré je lui demandais la raison, il pris une photo de maman plus jeune, me la donna je compris qu'il avait fait un pacte avec Crowley pour la ramener à la vie.**

**J'essayais de le faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise chose, qu'il devait apprendre de nos erreur, car les démons connaissaient notre talon d'Achille, je voulais la revoir autant que lui, mais on se fait jamais à cette idée, il m'arrivait de penser à elle dans les moment les plus dure ainsi qu'à papa. Alors je lui demandais que lui dira-t-il si il l'a ramenai, qu'il ne voulait pas aider ses fils.**

**Il nous chassa, on s'en alla et on retourna avec Castiel dans la maison abandonnée, on chercha pendant quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'on constate que Castiel regardais un porno il dit :**

**C'est très complexe**

**Moi : Mmm-hmm**

**Castiel : Si le livreur de pizza aime vraiment la baby-sitter, pourquoi lui n'arrête-t-il pas de frapper son derrière ? Peut-être qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal ?**

**Sam et Moi on échangea un regard, je dis à Castiel :**

**Tu regard un porno ? Pourquoi ?**

**Castiel : C'était là ?**

**Moi : Tu ne regard pas un porno dans une pièce remplie de mec. Et on n'en parle pas. Éteint ça c'est tout. Oh no, il a la golle maintenant.**

**Je le dis à Sam voyant qu'il regardait son entre-jambe, je me levais en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte, je pris mon arme et en ouvrant la porte je constatais qu'il s'agissait de Samuel, il entra et dit en voyant Castiel devant la tv :**

**C'est que vous faites, assis devant la tv à regarder des pornos avec des anges**

**Castiel : On n'est pas censé en parler**

**Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Samuel ?**

**Samuel : Ce que Mary voudrait. Alors voilà ce que je sais. Peu importe ce qu'on attrape se retrouve là. C'est qu'il les torture, les interroges et je ne sais pas trop. J'ai toujours été à l'extérieure, mais c'est mort. Rien ne peut entrer ni sortir sans que Crowley le veuille.**

**Il nous montra sur une carte l'endroit en question, Sam lui proposa de venir avec nous mais il refusa, il s'en alla. Quelques minutes plus tard Castiel se leva avec un air anxieux, je lui dit :**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cas ?**

**Castiel : Nous ne sommes pas seul !**

**Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**Castiel : Montre-toi ou tu sera détruit !**

**Si c'est si gentiment demandé**

**Un homme dans trentaine, assez costaude et au yeux bleu apparu, je vis qu'il avait des ailles comme celle qu'avait Destiny mais elle était de plus petite taille, moi et Sam avions sortit nos armes en les pointant sur lui, Castiel lui dit :**

**Que veux-tu fée ?**

**Sam : Une fée, mais je croyais qu'on avait fermé le portail !?**

**Homme : Obéron en a ouvert un autre.**

**Moi : Il est hors de question que je laisse qui se soit me ramener là-bas !**

**Homme : Du calme ! c'est pas ça que je suis venue faire. Je suis venue en ami.**

**Castiel : Donnes-nous une raison de te croire ?**

**Homme : J'ai été envoyé par Destiny.**

**Moi : Comment connais-tu Destiny et où se trouve-t-elle ?**

**Homme : Je suis un ami et elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment**

**Moi : Tu vas me dire où elle se trouve ou il ne restera plus que de la cervelle de fée**

**Homme : Elle m'avait dis que tu allais être très subtile, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point la !**

**Sam : Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu es là ?**

**Homme : Comme je l'ai dit Destiny m'a envoyé pour vous aider.**

**Moi : J'en crois pas un mot**

**Sam : On n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça, toute aide est la bienvenue**

**Moi : Sam...**

**Castiel : Dean, Sam a raison pour l'instant on doit se chargé de Crowley**

**Sam : T'as un nom la fée**

**Homme : Luke**

**On s'en alla avec lui rejoindre Meg, mais j'étais très méfiant envers lui surtout depuis le kidnapping que j'ai subi avec le fée. Meg nous attendais avec ses subalternes, Sam lui expliqua qu'on avait les cordonnés et qu'on allait avec elle, elle ne voulait pas vraiment mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle remarqua Luke avant de passé le couteau de Ruby à Sam, elle voulait savoir qui il était et se qu'il faisait là, il ne lui dit pas grand chose voir rien du tout il se contenta de lui sourire. Elle tendit le couteau, il l'utilisa pour tué un démon qui était plus intéressé à nous tuer qu'à faire le job, il ne lui rendit pas parce qu'il nous appartenait au départ.**

**On partis comme prévue 1 heure après, après que j'ai eu une conversation avec Castiel me disant que si on ramenait l'âme de Sam dans son corps, ça pouvait avoir de terrible conséquence sur Sam, tel que le fait qu'il puisse souffrir horrible ou avoir des troubles psychique, ou encore de mourir. C'était très probable ou bien il pouvait aller bien sans avoir de problème je voulais croire en cet hypothèse car je voulais à tous pris voir mon frère comme il l'a toujours été. **

**Une fois devant la prison de Crowley, j'avais le pré-sentiment que quelque chose clochait car c'était trop calme, on rejoignit Cas à la porte de derrière comme il nous l'avait, mais s'était trop facile car il n'y avait personne pour garder la porte. On marcha dans les couloirs pendant 10 minutes avant d'entendre au loin, c'était les chiens de l'enfer. On couru pour arrivé à des portes, on les ferma et Luke entra juste à temps mais les 2 démons qui restait de Meg n'ont pas eu cette chance, une fois la porte ferme par une pièce de bois et on mis du sel devant la porte, je dis :**

**Je savais que s'était un piège **

**Meg : Qu'est-ce tu veux, que je te passe un cookie**

**Sam : Je pense que ça peut les contenir**

**Moi : Pas pour longtemps. Combien il y en a là bas ?**

**Meg : Beaucoup. Je vous aiderai de... Cleveland**

**Moi : Quoi !?**

**Meg : Je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça. Le bon côté : le fait qu'il vont massacrer mon véhicule vous donnera quelques secondes d'avance. Ciao**

**Elle ouvrit sa bouche pendant 2 seconde pensant qu'elle allait sortir de son corps, Castiel nous dit :**

**C'est un sort. Ça doit venir de Crowley. Entre ces murs tu es coincé dans ton corps**

**Moi : Ton karma est en perte de vitesse, pétasse !**

**En voyant que Sam sortit le couteau de Ruby, je lui dit :**

**Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, frapper dans le vide jusqu'à ce que tu en touches un**

**Sam : Tu peux les voir. Prend ça. Retient les. C'est notre meilleure chance.**

**Meg : C'est pour Crowley. Prenez le et allez le trouver. Tué ce gros enfoiré**

**Moi : Comment compte tu fais ça**

**Luke : t'inquiét je reste aussi je pe...**

**il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Meg est entrains d'embrasser de Castiel, quand elle eu fini il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à son tour, on était tous un peu sous le choc, on e savait pas trop quoi dire, Meg étant aussi surprise dit :**

**C'était quoi ça ?**

**Castiel : J'ai appris ça du livreur de pizza**

**Meg : Eh bien un point pour toi. J'ai l'impression d'être... propre. Ok. Allez-y**

**Voyant qu'elle avait l'épée de Castiel, je lui dit :**

**Wow. Est-ce que ça va marcher sur les chiens de l'enfer**

**Meg : On va bientôt savoir ça.**

**Moi : Et toi tu vas te battre comment ?**

**Luke : J'ai des ressources, vous ferriez bien d'y aller**

**Avant qu'on s'en aie, il sortie une arme comme l'avait fait Destiny lorsqu'on allait se battre contre Lucifer et bizarrement on aurait dit la même arme. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire quoi se soit car il fallait qu'on parte vite. Une fois assez loin, on marcha avec prudence dans un couloir sombre, on marcha encore pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arrivée à la fin d'un couloir oùl'on ne voyait toujours rien. Tout à coup Castiel disparu dans un flot de lumière, on remarqua que Samuel nous a vendu à Crowley, il nous mis moi et Sam dans une cellule chacun, j'étais entouré de pisse et c'était dégueulasse. **

**Samuel était venue s'expliquer mais je n'en voulais aucune, je lui dit que si je sortais d'ici je le tuerai, il s'en alla me croyant enfermé pour de bon, tout juste après 2 démons ils m'emmenaient sous les yeux de Samuel dans un autre endroit. Après une demi heures de marche dans un couloir mal éclairée, les démons me firent entrer dans une pièce remplit de sang et d'instinct un peu partout. Quelques secondes un autre démon ramena deux monstres qui m'avaient pris pour leur petit déjeuner, c'était des ghouls, je me suis battu tant bien que mal mais ils m'étaient tombés dessus, soudainement l'un des ghouls se fit tué par Sam juste attend tandis que je me chargeais de l'autre. **

**Ensuite on se dirigea vers la sortie mais en chemin on trouvait trois démons l'un étais entrains de verser du sucre par terre pendant que les 2 deux autres étaient entrains de rouer des coups à Luke, on tua les 3 trois sans laisser aucun d'eux le temps de donner l'alerte et on aida Luke à se lever. On continua dans le couloir, on entendis Meg qui se faisait torturer par Christain, un de nos cousins possédé par un démon. Je le tuais par surprise, puis détachait Meg, elle s'habillait. Je proposais l'idée qu'on allume l'alarme incendie pour piéger Crowley, on plaça 2 pièges de démon un en-dessous d'un tapis et l'autre sur le plafond.**

**Dès que l'alarme incendie retenti, il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir Crowley apparaître dans la piège, éteignais l'alarme et il dit en me voyant :**

**Tu devrais être un festin pour les ghouls en se moment**

**Sam arriva par derrière lui et l'assomma avec une barre de faire, il tomba juste à coté du premier piège, le voyant il dit :**

**C'était vraiment nécessaire. Je venais juste de le ramener du pressing. Alors que me vaut le plaisir de tout cette mascarade**

**Dit-il en voyant qu'il a été capturé dans le deuxième piège, Meg entra à se moment là et lui dit tout simplement : **

**Crowley**

**Crowley : Salope**

**Meg : Ok. Tu sais quoi **

**Elle ferme son poing, il se mis a cracher du sang et elle ajouta :**

**Les meilleurs tortionnaires ne se salissent pas les mains. ****Sam veux te dire quelques choses **

**Crowley : Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Sam ?**

**Sam : Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Je veux récupèrer mon âme.**

**Meg : Et moi qui croyait que tu avait un peu plus d'imagination, Sam**

**Sam : Alors ?**

**Crowley : Non !**

**Moi : Meg**

**Elle referma son poing à nouveau pour une nouvelle séance de tortures et il dit :**

**Je ne peux pas **

**Sam : Tu ne peux pas ou tu veux pas ?**

**Crowley : j'ai dit Je ne peux pas. Je veux dire que je ne peux réellement rien fait, espèces de débile profond. J'étais chanceux d'avoir fait sortir cette partie de toi. Retourner la bas pour le reste ? Même pas en rêve. Avec ses deux la en bas ? Tu peux m'oublier**

**Sam : Comment je sais que tu ne ment pas ?**

**Crowley : y rien qui peux te dire le contraire. Mais ça ne change rien. Je te le dis. Sam, pourquoi tu veux la récupérer ? Satan un source inépuisable d'amusements. Je me ferais massacrer avant même de toucher ton âme. À moins que tu veux être en piteux état**

**Meg : Sam, j'ai horreurs de dire ça mais il a raison**

**Sam : Ouais bon j'ai compris. Il est tout à toi**

**Moi : wow, t'es malade quoi ? Il est notre seul chance**

**Sam : Dean. Tu l'as entendu. Il ne peux pas aller la chercher. Il est inutile**

**Il avait raison alors je donnais le couteau à Meg, elle s'avança pour entrer dans le piège, mais elle s'arrêta pour dire :**

**Vous allez me laisser sortir, n'est-ce pas ?**

**On fit signe de la tête que oui, alors oui elle entra dans le piège en disant à Crowley :**

**?a s'est pour Lucifer espces de petit...**

**Elle n'avait pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Crowley prendre le dessus, il utilisa le couteau pour briser le piège, nous éjecta chacun dans des murs opposé et il dit :**

**c'est mieux. Tu ne connais pas la torture. Petit insecte. Alors où est notre 4ème invité. Comment il s'appelle déjà... ah oui Luke. Sort de ta cachette fée clochette**

**Celui-ci ne se fit pas priez il apparus et Crowley continua son discours :**

**Maintenant que j'ai la main, tu vas pouvoir éclairer ma lanterne, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici**

**Moi : fils de pute, je savais que tu étais pas fiable**

**Luke : Tu te trompe Dean, je suis là pour vous...**

**Moi : À d'autre, Destiny m'aurait prévenue si ça aurait été le cas**

**Luke :Justement elle ne peut pas**

**Crowley : Ah ah, il n'a pas besoin de savoir **

**Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait enfoiré !**

**Crowley : Elle est morte je l'ai jeté en pâture...**

**Castiel apparut soudainement à ce moment là et lui dit :**

**Laisse les tranquilles !**

**Il nous libéra tous, Crowley lui dit :**

**Castiel, je t'ai pas vu durant toute la saison. C'est toi la cavalerie maintenant ?**

**Castiel : Pose ce couteau !**

**Crowley : Tu es si autoritaire que ça au paradis ? J'ai entendu dire que tu perdais contre Raphael. Tout cette affaire fait du Vietnam un détritus. Alors il y a quoi dans le sac ?**

**Castiel ouvrit le sac, en montrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieure à Crowley il lui dit :**

**Toi**

**Crowley : Impossible**

**Castiel : Tu n'as pas caché tes os aussi bien que tu aurais du le faire**

**Crowley : Quel chance pour toi**

**Castiel : J'ai 2 question pour toi. Est-ce que tu peux rendre l'âme de Sam et où est Destiny ?**

**Crowley : Si je peux aider autrement qu...**

**Moi : Répond lui !**

**Crowley : À quel question**

**Sam : Pour mon âme d'abord !**

**Crowley : Je ne peux rien faire pour**

**Moi : Et Destiny où est-elle ?**

**Crowley : Si je te le dis j'ai droit à un cookie gratuit**

**Luke : Répond !**

**Crowley : Luke toujours aussi impatient. Très bien, elle se trouve dans une cellule de la prison**

**Luke : Je vais la chercher.**

**Je regard Castiel, lui fait signe de le tuer et Crowley partie en flamme en hurlant de douleur comme une bête. Quant à Meg, elle s'était enfuit au moment ou Crowley a pris feu, voyant ça je dit à Cas :**

**Elle est maligne. Faut bien lieu donner ça. J'allais la tuer aussi. Mais je t'aurais donné une heure avec elle d'abord.**

**Castiel : Pourquoi j'aurais voulu çà**

**C'est Castiel tout cracher il ne comprend jamais ce qu'on dit, on sortie et on attendit Luke pendant une bonne heure dehors avant qu'il apparaisse avec Destiny dans les bras inanimée il expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé car je l'avais menacé avec mon arme, il me dit qu'elle était tombée d'un arbre lors d'une chasse avec Gwen Campbell et que Crowley ayant appris par Samuel a profité de la situation pour la prendre. J'en voulais encore plus à Samuel et le mis en haut de ma liste des hommes à abattre. Il y avait juste un problème, il avait essayé de la réanimer sans succès, c'était comme si Crowley avait jeté un sort, même Castiel ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.**

**Luke voulait la ramener à Avalon pour que Obéron s'occupe d'elle, mais je refusais complètement cet idée, car je ne voulais pas que Destiny soit loin de moi une seconde de plus. Il avait l'air de regardé dans le vide à chaque fois comme si il y avait une autre présence, mais j'étais tellement inquiet pour Destiny et Sam que je n'y prêta pas attention. Castiel voulait vraiment faire plus, il confirma les dires de Crowley a propos du paradis, il avoua qu'il préférais resté ici plutôt que là-haut. **

**Sam lui demanda de se débarrasser des montres étant la prison car on ne pouvait pas les laisser là ni les faire sortir, une fois que Castiel fut partis, il me dit qu'il ne voulait pas récupérer son âme surtout si un ange et un démon disent tout les 2 que ça pouvait être risqué pour lui, il s'en alla me laissant avec Luke et le corps de Destiny.**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimés. Mettez des commentaires s'il vous plaît

Désolé pour la longue attente j'avais du mal à voir comment j'allais écrire se chapitre.


End file.
